Consecuencias
by Shane0713
Summary: Un matrimonio al borde del colapso... Decisiones que se deben tomar... Elsa Winters tendrá que hacer su elección.
1. Chapter 1

Todo se repetía.

Era la misma rutina todos los días: levantarse, hacer el desayuno, despedirse de su esposo, ir a trabajar, regresar a casa, preparar la cena e ir a dormir. Y al día siguiente se repetía el mismo proceso...

Una y otra vez, cada día. Nada cambiaba.

Elsa Winters suspiro. Ese día comenzaría el semestre nuevo como maestra de inglés en Arendelle University, así que iba llevaba todo lo necesario para su clase.

Salió del carro, dirigiéndose a su salón correspondiente caminando con calma, ya que aun había demasiado tiempo de sobra. Entro al salón depositando su bolsa detrás del escritorio sentándose en su silla.

Suspiro de nuevo. No sabía que estaba pasando con ella, o que estaba pasando en general. Desde hace un tiempo que las cosas en el hogar no son las mismas. A pesar de que ha estado casada con Hans por 8 años, las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

Al principio todo era de color rosa como cualquier matrimonio cuando comienza, pero ahora todo era monótono. Casi no se veían, el trabajo de Hans como contador lo mantenía ocupado por demasiado tiempo regresando a casa entrando la noche, las muestras de amor cada vez eran menos y la intimidad era inexistente.

Las peleas comenzaron a ser más frecuentes en la casa. Peleaban por cualquier cosa en esos días, la cosa más nimia hacia que ambos empezaran a alzar la voz. Solamente eran palabras a voz alta y cosas como esas, nunca había avanzado a resultados peores, pero dentro de su mente cavia esa posibilidad.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué comenzó todo esto? La respuesta es simple…

No podían tener hijos.

Habían estado intentándolo por 3 años, sin éxito alguno. Intentaron con todos los medios conocidos hoy en día pero nada daba resultado positivo.

Elsa estaba devastada. Creía que todo era su culpa, que por ella no era posible el quedar embarazada. Fue con un medico, explicándole la situación y queriendo buscar alguna forma de solucionar su problema.

El médico le explico las diferentes razones por las cuales no podía conseguirlo, resaltando que el problema podría no ser solamente por parte de Elsa, sino que podía ser por parte de su pareja. Para saber cuál de las dos podría ser la causa, sin dudarlo se hizo un estudio para conocer si realmente ella la del problema.

Cuando los resultados salieron, efectivamente, Elsa no era la causante de su predicamento. Todo en su sistema estaba bien, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, Elsa era muy capaz de concebir sin ningún problema.

Entonces, si no era Elsa la causante…

Al regresar a su hogar lo comento con Hans, pero nunca imagino que fuera a reaccionar de tal manera. Comenzó a alegar, a decirle que él era una persona fértil y que sus resultados eran solamente una forma de hacer pasar su esterilidad a él.

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que la persona que creyó la amaba la estaba acusando de algo que claramente no era su culpa y que además le estaba alzando la voz como nunca lo había hecho.

Se sentía humillada, avergonzada y desolada. Después de tener esa charla las cosas comenzaron a ser como lo eran hoy en día, a pesar de que un año ha pasado desde que el tema salió a relucir.

El timbre la saca de su depresiva mente. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en los problemas del hogar. El salón poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, en cada mesa cabían dos personas, así que cada quien se fue sentando con su respectivo compañero.

Al ver que todos habían entrado, se levanto y escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón con su letra cursiva tan característico. Se dio la vuelta, encarando a sus nuevos alumnos, aclaro un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

\- Good morning, everyone. My name is Elsa Winters, and I'm going to be your teacher this new semester.

Pudo ver como algunos de sus alumnos se alegraron al escuchar eso, más que nada los chicos, y otros simplemente la quedaban viendo sin mucha importancia. Estaba por continuar con su introducción cuando unos toques a la puerta de su salón la distrajeron.

Una figura se encontraba parada ahí; llevaba suéter color verde algo holgado con las manos metidas en las bolsas de la misma y la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza, jeans algo gastados de las piernas, unas vans negras y la mochila colgando del hombro izquierdo.

Al comienzo creyó que era algún alumno perdido buscando su salón, pero cuando entro y le entrego un pedazo de papel en el que decía que estaría en su clase por el resto del semestre, se fijo más en la persona.

No podía ver mucho debido a la capucha, pero si noto que era unos centímetros más baja que ella. También alcanzo a notar que sus ojos eran de un color verde y que tenía algunas pecas. No pudo ver más allá de eso, ya que en cuanto pudo, se apresuro a agarrar una de los asientos del fondo en una mesa donde no había nadie.

Eso se le hizo extraño, pero no podía quedarse a perder más tiempo del necesario con eso, debía de avanzar con lo programado.

Fue a cada mesa a dejarles el programa del semestre y explicarle como serian evaluados y demás. Cuando termino la clase, se dio cuenta que la misma persona salió casi disparada en cuanto el timbre sonó.

Esa acción volvió a llamarle la atención, pero lo dejo pasar pensando que quizá iba tarde a su siguiente clase.

El día siguió de esa forma; dando una breve introducción de ella, de cómo serian las clases y demás hasta que la hora de salida llego. Elsa se retraso un poco al hablar con el director, lo cual no fue sorpresa el no encontrar tantos alumnos al salir.

Estaba por subir a su carro cuando mismo suéter verde volvió a aparecer. Había algo en esa persona que a Elsa le hacía tener cierto grado de preocupación. Su comportamiento era algo extraño y la forma en la que evitaba a las pocas personas que se encontraban en su camino no era normal; era como si cualquier persona que la tocara pudiera lastimarla.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, arranco el carro y se encamino a su casa…

Con esa misteriosa persona rondando su mente.

**¡Hola! Sé que dirán, que debería de estar terminando los otros fics. Lo sé, lo sé… créanme, estoy avanzando; uno está en proceso y el otro me quede en blanco, ¿adivinen cual es cual? Como sea, este será "One-Shot" por el momento, dependiendo si les agrada o si se me viene más a la mente, será multi-chapter. Es una pequeña idea que surgió gracias a la inspiración de dos fics que leí recientemente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa aparco el carro en la entrada de su casa, notando que el carro de Hans no estaba por ningún lado.

Bajó del carro llevando consigo su bolsa al tiempo que buscaba las llaves de la entrada. Una vez adentro, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación.

Desde la discusión, la pareja dormía en cuartos separados. Hans dormía en la habitación de invitados mientras que Elsa se quedo con la habitación principal.

Sin mucha ceremonia, se tiró a la cama boca abajo, quitándose las zapatillas en el proceso. Faltaba poco para el atardecer, y Hans tardaría un par de horas más en regresar a la casa, si es que regresaba.

Desde hace unas semanas, no llegaba a dormir a la casa en toda la noche algunos días, diciendo que tenia juntas que atender o tenía demasiado trabajo retrasado. Al principio se sintió ofendida por eso, que creyera que era tan estúpida como para no tener una idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero no duro demasiado.

Sinceramente, lo que hiciera o no en ese momento ya comenzaba a darle lo mismo. La idea de llamar a su abogado para orquestar el divorcio estaba en su mente siempre, pero algo la detenía de hacerlo. Muy dentro de ella, aún había esa pequeña esperanza de que las cosas regresaran a como era antes, que solamente era un desliz de pareja.

Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Se dio la vuelta, clavando su vista en el techo. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Al ser el primer día de clases, realmente no tenía nada que calificar, fue solamente introducción y la breve explicación de lo que sería el semestre.

Puso su brazo sobre sus ojos. Sus alumnos realmente eran tranquilos, excepto algunos chicos que, imaginó, eran de algún equipo en la escuela ya que tenían chaquetas deportivas. Más de alguno tuvo la audacia de preguntarle por su número de celular, lo cual se deshizo de ellos al instante de forma firme. No dejaría que unos pubertos con las hormonas y testosterona por los cielos arruinaran su carrera por una fantasía como la de un affair con un maestro.

Trato de recortar los rostros de sus alumnos, pero solamente llego a su mente la misteriosa persona con el suéter verde. Había algo en esa persona que picaba un poco la curiosidad de Elsa. No sabía su nombre, ni siquiera si era chico o chica.

Cuando le entrego el papel, solamente decía que acudiría a su clase y nada más. No decía su nombre ni apellidos y la lista de los nombres de sus alumnos se la entregarían en unos días.

El ruido de su estomago reclamando por alimento la saco de su mente. No había podido desayunar bien en la escuela por culpa del director. Sin muchas ganas, se levanto de la cama para preparar la cena de esa noche.

Xxx

La primera semana paso sin ningún problema, a excepción del viernes. El director Weaselton había programado una junta al final de las clases, anunciando la llegada de una nueva bibliotecaria e informando de los ajustes en el horario.

El lunes llego de nuevo, en esa ocasión ya con la lista de nombre de todas sus clases. La mañana pasó normalmente hasta que llego la última hora. Era Inglés III y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón poco a poco. Cuando creyó que todos estaban dentro, comenzó con su clase hasta que unos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron.

De nuevo era esa persona, pero en esta ocasión llevaba un suéter gris, jeans negros y converse con la mochila colgando al hombro. Al igual que la semana pasada llevaba la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza. Elsa suspiro exasperada, odiaba que la interrumpieran una vez comenzando la clase.

Con un movimiento de su mano, le indico que entrara rápidamente y continuo donde se quedo. Recordando que no sabía su nombre, al terminar de dar las instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer, saco la lista de ese grupo y procedió a pasar asistencia.

\- ¿… Eric Smith?

\- Here.

\- ¿… Mérida Dunbroch?

\- ¡Yeah!

\- ¿… Anna Summers?... ¿Anna Summers?

Espero por unos segundos a que respondieran, pero nadie dijo nada. Estaba por ponerle inasistencia pero algo la hizo levantar la mirada. Al fondo, la solitaria persona con el suéter gris, tenía la mano levantada con la vista clavada en su trabajo.

Trato de suprimir la sorpresa que sintió al descubrir su nombre y genero. No creo que fuera una chica la que estaba debajo de esa capucha. Aclaro su garganta, continuando con los demás.

Al terminar, se levanto para caminar alrededor del salón y mirar el trabajo de sus alumnos. Por lo que podía ver, la mayoría entendía perfectamente el trabajo, y algunos simplemente estaban perdidos. Al llegar a la misteriosa persona, Anna recordó en el momento, prestó un poco más de atención.

Notó que su mano con el lápiz estaba inmóvil y su cabeza agachada. Imaginando que quizá estaba tratando de resolver el problema por su cuenta, la dejo y prosiguió con los demás.

Al terminar la clase, todos empezaron a retirarse a sus casas. Elsa no presto más atención a sus alumnos y comenzó a borrar lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.

Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando su vista se alzo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola como anteriormente había creído. Anna tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, durmiendo profundamente.

No sabía desde que rato debió de estar durmiendo, pero juzgando por lo que podía ver, ya llevaba un buen tiempo. Puso su bolsa sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a la dormida figura.

No supo qué hacer para despertarla, y tampoco quería ser muy grosera. Comenzó con aclararse la garganta un par de veces, llamarla por su nombre pero no pasaba gran cosa. Esa chica realmente tenía el sueño pesado.

Levanto su mano dudosamente, tocó su hombro un par de veces ganando un pequeño gemido de parte de ella. Notando que con eso obtuvo una respuesta, puso su mano completa de nuevo sobre el hombro ajeno sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

No estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después. En cuanto sintió que la estaban moviendo, Anna despertó abruptamente alejando la mano de Elsa con un fuerte manotazo. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mostrando lo que alcanzo a distinguir como… ¿Miedo? ¿Ira?

Con el repentino movimiento, su capucha cayó de su cabeza mostrando un hermoso cabello color rubio rojizo trenzado en dos coletas. Los ojos que anteriormente creyó eran verdes, realmente eran de un color turquesa hermosos que hicieron que su respiración se detuviera por un momento. Sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban pintadas por pecas las cuales Elsa deseo poder acercarse para contar cada una de ellas.

Estuvieron sin moverse por un momento. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar o que decir ante lo que había pasado. Anna fue la primera en moverse; agarro todas sus cosas, las guardo rápidamente en su mochila y salió del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Atónita, Elsa se quedo en su lugar por un tiempo, sin comprender realmente que había pasado. Por lo que alcanzo a entender, Anna era una persona introvertida y quizá algo tímida; pero esa reacción ante el tacto de otra persona no era algo normal.

Sacudió su cabeza. No era asunto suyo el meter su nariz en problemas ajenos; ajusto la correa de su bolsa y salió en dirección a su carro.

Xxx

Los días transcurrían y Elsa comenzó a notar algo en Anna. Tenía clases con ella siempre en la última hora y tenía por costumbre llegar unos minutos tarde al salón. Al término de la clase, cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado, al final solo quedaba Anna quien dormía profundamente.

Ahora si estaba comenzando a realmente preocuparse por ella. Para que una persona tenga ese comportamiento solo podía significar una cosa: tenía problemas.

Al recordar su comportamiento ante el tacto, Elsa había cambiado de táctica para despertarla. No le molestaba que lo hiciera, ya que Anna era muy inteligente y terminaba rápidamente cada ejercicio que ponía. Se acerco a ella y sacudió algo fuerte su silla, levantando su cabeza asustada, Anna la miro por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío.

Se levanto y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Estaba por salir del salón cuando la voz de Elsa la detuvo.

\- ¡Anna, espera! – la chica se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta, sin darse la vuelta para verla. – Escucha, no se la razón por la cual llegas tarde o te duermes en clase. Ni tampoco te estoy obligando a que me digas tus asuntos… pero si quieres que alguien te escuche, o quieres el consejo de alguien, puedes venir a mí en cualquier momento.

No supo que la llevo a que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que proporcionara alguna clase de ayuda a esa chica. Guardo silencio un momento, esperando la respuesta de Anna.

Vio como la encapuchada cabeza se movió en su dirección y asintió una sola vez. Después de eso, salió del salón dejando a Elsa sola.

Suspiro, sintiendo una pizca de decepción al no recibir más reacción por parte de ella. Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas.

Pasaron unos días hasta que el viernes llego. Ese día parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

En la mañana, tuvo una pelea con Hans por unos pagos retrasados; en cuanto llego a la escuela, la comadreja comenzó a reprenderla por algo que, sinceramente, no puso atención; en la tarde su computador se quemo y al final Hans le dijo que no llegaría a casa el fin de semana.

Estaba que echaba humo. Mandando todo al diablo, decidió darse un baño y arreglarse para salir por unos tragos. Se puso un vestido color azul bebé que se amoldaba a sus curvas como un guante, unas zapatillas de aguja y su cabello suelto.

Arranco el carro, dirigiéndose al antro más cercano que tenia. No era muy partidaria de esos lugares, pero el alto volumen de la música mantendría a su mente callada, así que decidió entrar.

Atravesando el mar de gente, llego hasta la barra sentándose en un taburete. Llamo la atención del bartender pidiéndole un trago de vodka. A los segundos, su bebida estaba enfrente de ella. Lo agarro tomándoselo de un trago, sintiendo como quemaba toda su garganta en el proceso.

Al terminarlo pidió otro, y después otro, hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuantas había bebido. No sabía qué hora era, ni el motivo del por qué estaba en ese lugar.

Todo estaba siendo flashazos en el momento; a lo lejos recordó a algún sujeto tratando de ligar con ella el cual mando a la mierda rápidamente; también que alguien la estaba sujetando del brazo bruscamente; una pelea en medio de la pista de baile; unos brazos cargándola; el calor que desprendía la persona…

Una exquisita combinación de chocolate y fresas…

Y de ahí nada. La oscuridad había reclamado su conciencia en ese momento, dejándola en los cálidos brazos de ese desconocido.


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la pequeña abertura de la cortina. El sonido de los pájaros cantando llegaba a sus oídos. Su conciencia poco a poco comenzó a hacerse presente…

Al igual que la maravillosa sensación que uno tiene después de beber hasta perder el juicio: resaca, un quejido se escapo de su boca en ese momento.

Sintió como si su cabeza fuera aplastada por un camión cuando el sol dio sobre sus ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la suavidad de la cama debajo de ella, su boca se sentía como si hubiera comido tierra y aún se sentía algo mareada.

Dio la vuelta lentamente quedando boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro entre las almohadas. Quizá si ponía su mente en blanco, podría volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Inhalo profundamente, disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma a lavanda que estaba impregnado en las sabanas que acariciaban su desnuda piel….

'_¿Lavanda? ¿Acaso por error dormí sin ropa?_

En ese momento llego de golpe los recuerdos de anoche: un tipo tratando de ligar con ella, alguien jalando de su brazo, una extraña pelea en medio de la pista de baile, unos brazos cargándola, una exquisita fragancia de chocolate con fresas…

Se levanto de golpe recordando que algún extraño la había sacado de ese alboroto. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de beber sin medirse y permitir que algún patán la llevara a quien sabe dónde?

Suprimiendo el pequeño mareo que le genero esa acción, miro a su alrededor. Solamente se encontraba ella. Estaba sobre una cama King size, el cuarto era considerablemente grande sin demasiada decoración.

Había ropa que, imagino estaba sucia, esparcida por el suelo. Alado de la cama habían mesitas de noche con una lámpara en cada una; enfrente de la cama una televisión estaba empotrada en la pared, debajo de la misma tenía una pequeña mesa con una consola encima y varios videojuegos regados cerca; a su lado derecho se encontraba un ropero de madera con las puertas cerradas y a su izquierda, una ventana enorme con las cortinas cerradas.

No había rastro alguno de a quién podría pertenecerle el lugar. Bajo lentamente de la cama recordando algo que paso por alto minutos atrás; su ropa.

Anoche había ido con un vestido azul bebé y tacones de aguja, pero en su lugar se encontró con un short que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y una camisa demasiado grande para ella. No veía su vestido por ningún lado, mientras que sus tacones se encontraban a un lado de la puerta.

Un terror indescriptible comenzó a formarse en su pecho, al imaginar lo que pudo haberle pasado mientras ella estaba completamente inconsciente.

Coloco su mano sobre su boca, ahogando su llanto en ella. No quería ni imaginar que le habría pasado. Miro su cuerpo con detenimiento, explorándolo mentalmente.

Todo se sentía normal, a excepción de su dolor de cabeza y el pequeño malestar de su estomago. Alcanzo a ver un moretón en su muñeca derecha, la misma con la que alguien la había jalado la noche anterior, de ahí nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Respiro profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Quizá… solo quizá, la persona que la rescato era alguien de buen corazón y no le había hecho nada malo.

Salió del cuarto, encontrándose con una puerta enfrente. Trato de abrirla pero, al parecer, se encontraba cerrada. A su derecha había una puerta abierta dando a descubrir el baño.

Camino por el pequeño pasillo descubriendo una sala de estar al final, los sillones de cuero negro frente a otra televisión empotrada en la pared. Debajo había un estante con cientos de DVDs en ellos. Al fondo estaba una cocina con una isla de color blanco.

Una escalera se podía apreciar detrás de la sala de estar, se dirigió a ella con la idea de encontrar la salida. Al llegar al final de la escalera, una puerta estaba a su derecha. Dudo por un momento el acercarse. Era demasiado sospechoso que se encontrara en ese lugar como para querer investigar más. Estaba por regresar al cuarto cuando unos extraños sonidos llamaron su atención.

No sabía que podría ser, pero era como si algo fuera golpeado. Se pego un poco a la puerta, descubriendo que el sonido provenía del otro lado. Mordió su labio nerviosa, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para no cometer un error por su curiosidad.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió con lo que tenía enfrente. A lo mejor su mente le jugó una mala pasada al creer que posiblemente encontraría instrumentos de tortura, o quizá celdas donde encerraban a personas.

Pero lo que en realidad encontró fueron sacos de arena, pesas, guantes y todo lo que encontrarías en un gimnasio. En medio de todo se encontraba algo parecido a un ring de boxeo, solo que este estaba enmallado, en forma octagonal y tenía una pequeña puerta donde, asumió, entraban y salían del ring.

Realmente estaba sorprendida al encontrar todo eso. Estaba por investigar más a fondo cuando el sonido volvió a escucharse. Se adentro un poco más al gimnasio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lugar.

Una figura, una chica para ser más precisos, se encontraba frente a un saco de arena. Su cabello rojizo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, llevaba un bra deportivo y pants negros, sus manos estaban metidas en guantes que no cubrían sus dedos, y sus pies estaban envueltos en vendas de color rojo.

Por un momento no hubo movimiento por parte de la chica, solo se encontraba parada frente al saco. Elsa estaba a punto de acercarse cuando de pronto comenzó a moverse. Vio con asombro como la chica lanzaba los golpes con una fuerza asombrosa al saco.

Sus puños, codos, rodillas y patadas eran lanzados con tal furia como si quisiera destrozarlo. Podía sentir como emanaba cierto odio desde esa persona, descargándolo en ese indefenso saco de arena.

No se había percatado de que se estaba acercando hasta que choco con una pesa en el suelo. Bajo su mirada para verificar que no se lastimo con ese tropiezo, y al alzarla, su cuerpo se congelo por completo al reconocer a la persona.

El cabello rubio rojizo se pegaba a su frente sudada con el seño fruncido; ojos color turquesa la miraban con cierta sorpresa y una emoción que no supo descifrar, esas hermosas pecas que adornaban su rostro se escondían debajo de ese pequeño rubor que tenía al hacer ese ejercicio.

Anna Summers se encontraba parada frente a ella, con esa magnífica figura que derretiría a cualquier persona. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente tonificados, su abdomen tenía un exquisito six-pack marcado a la perfección y el sudor que adornaba su piel solamente amplificaba su atractivo.

Elsa sintió como un ligero rubor cubría su rostro al darse cuenta que estaba mirándola de más. Aclaro su garganta, desviando su mirada a un lado.

\- B-buenos días, Anna. – tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Anna no le respondió. Su mirada era dura y su ceño lo mantenía fruncido, haciendo que Elsa comenzara a sentirse incomoda. Sin saber que mas hacer, bajo la mirada jugando con la camisa que llegaba puesta.

\- E-esperaba que pudieras d-decirme que estoy haciendo en este lugar. No recuerdo como llegue aquí o quien me trajo. – fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que comenzó a sentirse estúpida al soltarle todo eso a su alumna.

Lo que no esperaba, era que la mano de Anna sujetara la que tenía el moretón en su muñeca. Una inexplicable corriente eléctrica recorrió su ser cuando la piel de Anna toco la suya, se mordió su labio ligeramente, tratando de ignorar esa reacción.

\- Yo la traje. - ¡Anna le respondió! Por primera vez en esas semanas, escucho la voz de Anna.

Era tan hermosa y melódica, haciéndola querer escucharla de nuevo. Pero había algo en su voz, una nota de ira o tristeza en ella. Observo como Anna estudiaba su muñeca, buscando posible daño en ella. Cuando no encontró ninguno, libero su muñeca, sintiendo una pizca de decepción en esa acción.

'_¿Decepción? ¿Por qué me sentiría decepcionada de que Anna ya no esté sosteniendo mi muñeca?'_

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico que la siguiera. Sin mucho más que hacer, y queriendo saber que paso la noche anterior, camino detrás de Anna. Caminaron hasta llegar a la misma puerta por donde había salido anteriormente Elsa, guiándola hasta la cocina.

'_ok… realmente necesita hablarle a alguien para diseñar este lugar. Todo está revuelto aquí.'_

La cocina era espaciosa: tenía una mesa pequeña para 4 personas; el azulejo de la cocina era de granito negro; el refrigerador y estufa parecían estar nuevos; los gabinetes eran de madera posicionados por encima de la estufa y una isla de azulejos blanco separaba la cocina de la sala de estar.

No sabía qué decir de ese lugar. En realidad todo se le hacía muy extraño, desde el motivo de su llegada ahí, hasta la extraña forma en la que estaba todo distribuido.

Se percato que en la mesa ya había comida preparada. Dos platos con hot cakes, un tazón con fresas y dos tazas con chocolate caliente. El simple hecho de oler esa deliciosa taza hizo que la boca de Elsa se hiciera agua.

Anna se dirigió al refrigerador sacando un bote de jalea. Se sentó frente a uno de los platos y le indico a Elsa con un movimiento de su mano que se sentara a desayunar. Agradeciendo el gesto, se sentó tomando entre sus manos esa deliciosa taza de chocolate.

Dio un sorbo a su taza, sorprendiéndose de lo exquisito que era. Podía sentir como sus papilas gustativas bailaban con el indescriptible sabor de ese chocolate. Simplemente era perfecto: perfecta temperatura, perfecta cantidad de azúcar y perfecta cantidad de chocolate. El gemido de aprobación que salió de entre sus labios fue incontenible.

Después del pequeño orgasmo que sufrieron sus papilas, dejo la taza sobre la mesa rodeándolo con sus manos. No sabía que decir, el sonido de Anna comiendo era lo único que se podía escuchar. Aclaro su garganta, tratando de llamar su atención.

\- ¿Anna? – vio como alzo su vista sin dejar de comer. – Quisiera saber que paso anoche en aquel antro.

Anna mastico lentamente los restos de comida que aún mantenía en la boca. Cuando termino, dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa, mirándola intensamente. Como si estuviera debatiéndose en decirle lo sucedido o no. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, le respondió.

\- Anoche usted estaba en la barra, claramente fuera de sí. Cuando la encontré, un hombre estaba tratando de llevársela a algún lugar a la fuerza. Lo aleje, tratando de sacarla del lugar sin causar ningún problema, pero el sujeto se lanzo a golpearme. En su estado de ebriedad, fallo olímpicamente, pero aun así dos de sus amigos trataron de someterme. – rasco su nuca con su mano, desviando su vista. – Me ocupe de ellos, y al ver que no podía caminar apropiadamente, la cargue. Como no sé donde vive, use su carro y la traje aquí para mantenerla vigilada.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Anna la había salvado de que algo realmente malo le pasara al alejar a ese psicópata de ella, se había arriesgado para salvar su ebrio trasero de un horrible destino.

Una cálida sensación se almaceno en su pecho al comprender lo que había hecho. Una sensación que no supo describir en el momento la llenaba, agradecida con esa chica tímida que se sentaba siempre al final del salón para no llamar la atención.

Anna la había salvado la noche anterior.

Sin pensar en la acción, y olvidando completamente lo sucedido anteriormente cuando lo hizo, tomó la mano de Anna más cercana y la acaricio con su pulgar. Notó como se tensaron sus hombros, pero extrañamente no quito su mano.

Una oleada de felicidad la invadió cuando acepto su tacto, convirtiéndose en una de euforia al ver que Anna volteo su mano para acariciar la de Elsa. Ya no supo que sentimientos tenía en ese instante, al ver que Anna estaba abriéndose un poco a ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, quizá minutos o quizá horas, realmente el tiempo había perdido significado en ese maravilloso instante. Cuando por fin sus manos se separaron, un extraño sentimiento de vacío, de perdida la invadió. Trato de ignorarlo, llegando a su cabeza una pregunta que estaba dando vueltas desde que reconoció a Anna.

\- Amm… ¿Anna? – alzo la mirada, notando como tenía una ceja levantada a modo de interrogante. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en ese lugar?

Observo como ladeo su cabeza con un semblante de incredibilidad en el rostro, como si lo que estuviera preguntando fuera lo más estúpido del universo.

\- Trabajo ahí. – fue su única respuesta.

Quizás, después de todo, si era una pregunta estúpida.


	4. Chapter 4

El desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los utensilios en contra de los platos, y las expresiones de aprobación que tenia hacia la comida.

Elsa trato de entablar conversación con Anna, pero la tarea resulto increíblemente difícil. Por más que trataba de hacerla hablar, de conocer un poco más sobre su alumna, esta se limitaba a dar respuestas directas y cortas cuando quería responder, y cuando no, simplemente la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

No supo como tomar esa acción. Hasta cierto punto se sintió ofendida de que no le respondiera en ocasiones, pero luego recordó que ella era una invitada en su hogar y que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, el sentimiento cambio a uno de pena.

En cuanto el desayuno termino, Anna levanto los platos llevándolos al fregadero. Elsa agradeció por la comida y estaba por levantarse a ayudarla a lavarlos, pero Anna le dijo que se ocuparía ella de hacerlo.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a que en la casa todo lo hacia ella. Cuando terminaban de comer, en lo máximo que Hans le ayudaba era en llevar los platos al fregadero y nada más. Siempre diciendo que eso era trabajo de ella por ser la esposa, por ser la mujer en el hogar.

Obedeciendo, se acomodo de nuevo en su lugar y miro a Anna trabajar. Podía ver cada músculo de su cuerpo flexionarse en cada movimiento que hacía. Apreció esa maravillosa espalda moverse de vez en cuando, estirándose o flexionándose, solo hacía que Elsa mordiera su labio suavemente.

Indudablemente, Anna era la chica más sexy que había visto. En la universidad hubieron diversas chicas que llamaron su atención pero ninguna se comparaba a como el cuerpo de Anna la llamaba a mirarla, clamando su absoluta atención en cada extensión de piel.

Al explorar su espalda con su mirada, se percato de algo muy obvio que no había notado hasta ese momento. Cuando la encontró en el gimnasio, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose aliviada de que nada le había pasado, pero ahora que no tenía nada que perturbara su mente, trato de mirar mejor.

En la espalda de Anna, comenzando con su hombro izquierdo, atravesando su espalda y terminando en la parte baja derecha, un tatuaje adornaba su piel. No era nada demasiado exagerado o llamativo, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era hermoso.

Una rama, de algún árbol del cual ella no tenía conocimiento, se expandía por su espalda. Con hojas de color rosado pastel floreciendo de las mismas. Eran varias flores las que adornaban esa rama, haciendo lucir su espalda de cierto encanto femenino.

Ya no sabía que estaba pasando con ella que en cada ocasión que estaba cerca de Anna, su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Sin ordenarle a su cuerpo que lo hiciera, se levanto y se acerco a Anna lentamente.

Cuando estuvo detrás de ella, alzo su mano y, con la punta de sus dedos, acaricio el tatuaje de su espalda. En esta ocasión, sintió al igual que vio cuando la espalda completa de Anna se tenso, deteniendo todo movimiento que hacía.

Su piel quemaba bajo la yema de sus dedos, acariciando cada relieve que el tatuaje tenía que ofrecer. Escucho como soltó un pequeño suspiro de sus labios. Sus manos hormigueaban por querer explorar más que solo eso. Se lamio los labios con la idea de pasar su lengua sobre su piel.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del árbol? – las palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro, sin poner hablar más claro que eso.

\- Es un árbol de Sakura, o flor de cerezo. – le respondió de la misma manera, no más alto que un susurro.

\- Es hermoso… - ponía sentir como su cuerpo se acercaba más al de Anna, casi podía sentir sus labios acariciar esa deliciosa piel.

Pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse las asusto a ambas, rompiendo ese mágico momento. Se separo de ella rápidamente, sintió como su cara ardía del sonrojo. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer; estuvo a punto de besar la espalda de Anna, ¡Su alumna!

Segundos después entro un señor cargando unas cajas a la sala de estar. Tendría a lo mucho unos 45 o 50 años de edad. Era algo regordete, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, una nariz algo grande y un poco calvo.

Deposito las cajas en la sala, enderezándose mientras sobaba su espalda baja. Saco un trapo de su bolsillo trasero limpiándose la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, parecía aun no darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

\- Hey feisty-pants. You already ate, right? – comento mientras abría el refrigerador, sacando una botella de agua.

¡El hombre estaba hablando en inglés! Antes, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Anna sabia del idioma ya que captaba rápidamente las instrucciones, pero ahora sabía el por qué; tenia practica escuchándolo en su hogar.

\- Si, ya desayune. Te dije que lo haría en cuanto terminara de entrenar. – contesto Anna soltando un suspiro exasperado.

\- That's good. 'Cause I don't want you to faint while you're training again, young lady. –regaño el señor dando la vuelta, quedando de frente con Elsa.

No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Claramente se conocían mas allá de, quizá, entrenador y aprendiz. En ese momento recordó que solamente tenía un short y una camisa puesta. De nuevo, sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba mientras trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible con lo que tenía puesto.

\- ¡Oh! Anna, who's the gorgeous woman?

\- Es mi maestra. Elsa Winters. – contesto al tiempo que limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

En cuanto escucho quien era para Anna, su rostro cambio de amable y sorprendido, a una de preocupado y quizá enojado.

\- And, what exactly is she doing here? – volteo a verla, con la mandibula algo tensa.

\- Anoche trataron de hacerle algo en el trabajo. Y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para dejarla manejar, así que la traje aquí para cuidarla. – se cruzo de brazos, desafiando al señor con la mirada.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Anna, el señor se relajó considerablemente. Se acercó a ella con la mano extendida y esa amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Kai Summers, soy padre de Anna. – se podía escuchar el acento en su voz al hablar.

\- El gusto el mío, señor Summers. Elsa Winters, y disculpa las molestias que mi presencia le este causando. – respondió al tiempo que tomaba la mano dándole un apretón. Soltó una contagiosa risa al tiempo que iba hacia Anna le la tomaba del hombro.

\- There's no problem at all, Miss Winters. Feel free to stay as long as you want until you're ready. – volteó a ver a su hija con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. – I gotta go, your mother's waiting for me downstairs. – Le alboroto el cabello con su mano, añadiendo. – Behave

Salió de la cocina hacia la escalera, no sin antes asomarse y dejar un comentario que dejo a Elsa con una tremenda interrogante.

\- Be careful, Feisty-pants. I don't wanna be a Grandpa just yet.

La cara de Anna se torno del mismo color que su cabello, lanzándole a su padre el trapo que momentos antes estaba en su mano. Se escucho a la distancia las risas del Señor Summers al ver la reacción de su hija.

\- Estúpido viejo. – fue todo lo que dijo Anna acerca del comentario anterior.

Estaba por preguntar cuando Anna le comento que su vestido estaba en la secadora. Fue a traérselo, posiblemente queriendo salir de esa situación a cualquier costo. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente ese comentario. ¿Por qué su padre diría algo así? No es como si pudiera dejarla embarazada… ¡Y tampoco es que Elsa esté planeando en tener intimidad con ella!

No tuvo demasiado tiempo en analizarlo, Anna regreso con su vestido limpio. Fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, al terminar regreso a la sala de estar donde encontró a Anna con sus pertenencias y las llaves de su carro.

Estuvo unos minutos más, para después retirarse. Le agradeció de nuevo a Anna por lo que había hecho y por el desayuno.

Se subió a su carro, prendió el motor y se dirigió a su hogar. Con ese comentario aún fresco en su mente y con el recuerdo de casi besar la piel de Anna.

Aun podía sentir como sus labios ansiaban ese preciso momento, sus dedos hormigueaban por querer explorar aun más de esa piel. Y es en ese momento que Elsa entendió algo….

Sentía atracción por Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡WARNING NSFW! Don't like it, don't read it.**

_El calor era insoportable, la necesidad era demasiada para seguir resistiendo…_

_Soltó un gemido al sentir manos cálidas recorriendo su cuerpo, con tanta delicadeza que apenas y tocaban su piel, dejando una sensación de ardor detrás de cada roce._

_Su espalda se arqueo al sentir labios acariciando su cuello, mordiendo delicadamente su piel, como una juguetona lengua lamia cada marca que dejaba a su paso._

_Su cuerpo pedía más, más que solamente esas tortuosas caricias… más que solamente toques externos…_

_Elsa mordió su labio. Ya no sabía que más hacer para conseguir eso que tanto deseaba, por conseguir ese ansiado final. Se aferro al cuerpo que tenia encima, rasguñando levemente toda la espalda._

_Pudo escuchar como soltaba un gruñido de aprobación al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que todo su cuerpo se erizara. Sintió como esas manos comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, tentándolo… provocándolo._

_Cuando llegaron a su destino, su cuerpo reacciono al instante. Moviendo su cadera hacia la mano para ganar más fricción, para obtener más placer…_

_\- Eres impaciente… - una ronca voz susurro en su oído al tiempo que volvía a morder su lóbulo._

_Su cerebro no tuvo la capacidad de formular respuesta alguna. Lo único que salió de sus labios fueron más gemidos de desesperación._

_Su mente se puso en blanco al sentir como esos dedos se movían lentamente sobre su clítoris, su espalda se arqueo pegándose al cuerpo que la estaba torturando de la forma más deliciosa posible, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos._

_La sensación era tanta que era imposible controlar su cuerpo. Cada movimiento mandaba descargas eléctricas a cada célula de su ser, como sus pies se curveaban con cada roce, su cadera moviéndose en sincronía con esos dedos._

_Sus labios fueron atacados por otros, besándolos desesperadamente. Sintió como esa misma lengua se paseaba por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, el cual Elsa concedió dándole la bienvenida con su misma lengua en una danza acalorada, peleando por tener el control del momento._

_Cuando creyó que moriría si no obtenía más fricción, cuando no le permitiría venirse, unos dedos entraron a su ser de un rápido movimiento. Todo su cuerpo se tenso en ese instante. Pudo sentir como sus paredes atrapaban esos dedos de forma tan deliciosa, rogando para que permanecieran dentro de ella cada vez que retrocedían._

_Pudo sentir una cálida sensación almacenarse en su vientre, pidiendo salir con cada embestida que daba cada vez que esos dedos acariciaban las partes más profundas de su intimidad. Sentía como su excitación escurría por su muslo, escuchaba esos lascivos sonidos que provocaba con cada movimiento._

_\- Elsa…_

_Esa hermosa voz decía su nombre con tanta devoción, con tanta adoración que pareciera fuera el mantra más sagrado que existiera. Abrió su ojos, deseando ver a esa persona que la estaba llevando al cielo con tanta facilidad, con tanto amor y dedicación._

_Topándose con unos hermosos ojos de color turquesa, una melena de color rubio rojizo parecido a un atardecer y un rostro lleno de pecas que daban la sensación de estar mirando a las constelaciones del cielo._

_Anna Summers estaba encima de ella, con su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo, su mano en lo más profundo de su intimidad y dándole el placer que jamás había sentido en su vida._

_No supo qué hacer, su cerebro estaba demasiado lejos para procesar el hecho de que era ella la persona que tenía encima. Solamente podía sentir ese delicioso orgasmo llegar, haciendo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensara de forma exquisita, que su espalda se arqueara de forma casi imposible…_

xxx

El sonido de su despertador la saco de su acalorado sueño.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, podía sentir una ligera capa de sudor cubrir su cuerpo, una incomodidad muy conocida en medio de sus piernas y las sabanas alborotadas alrededor suyo.

Elsa Winters había tenido un sueño húmedo… con Anna Summers… ¡Su alumna!

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? No era posible que tuviera ese tipo de sueños con alguien que claramente esta fuera de su jurisdicción. No podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos por parte de una alumna, era ilegal.

Suspiro, notando como esa sensación entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más notoria. No podía ir a la escuela con eso a medias, no se concentraría en nada si no se ocupaba de eso.

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a su baño, llenó la tina con agua tibia mientras se despojaba de su ropa de dormir. Al llenarse, se sumergió en ella, dejando que el agua tibia relajara su cuerpo.

'_Bueno… es mejor terminar con esto de una vez.'_

Después de ducharse, y de tener su momento intimo, se arregló y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Notó que Hans no estaba por ningún lado, así que preparó algo rápido solo para ella.

Tal y como había dicho, al llegar a su casa no había rastro alguno de él, ni siquiera recuerda que allá llegado la noche anterior. El fin de semana trascurrió con tranquilidad y silencio, su mente era el único alboroto que había en todo el lugar.

A cada momento, Anna aparecía en su mente. Aun después de ese tiempo, sus dedos cosquilleaban por querer tocar más de esa exquisita piel. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, el tonificado y sexy cuerpo de Anna aparecía detrás de sus parpados.

Gruño. No tenía tiempo para estar pensando en esas cosas, además de que no deseaba visitar la cárcel en ningún futuro cercano. Sabía muy bien que las relaciones entre maestro-alumno estaban prohibidas en todos lados y en todos los niveles escolares.

¡Y no es que este deseando tener una con Anna! Solamente estaba algo… necesitada. Había pasado más de un año desde que había tenido intimidad, y aún más desde que había tenido un orgasmo que no fuera provocado por ella misma.

Suspiro de nuevo. Terminó de comer con el pan tostado que había embarrado de Nutella, era mejor ponerse en marcha y callar a su inestable mente o llegaría tarde.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento, caminó hacia su salón de clase notando que algunos alumnos ya habían entrado. Se apresuró a alistar sus cosas y comenzar con la clase.

La mañana transcurrió con relativa calma, algunos alumnos estaban algo decaídos aunque era entendible, ¿Quién no odia los lunes, verdad?

Cuando llegó la última hora, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco y que sus mejillas se pintaran de un ligero color rosa. El salón se fue llenando hasta que todos ocuparon sus lugares. Deliberadamente esperó unos minutos arreglando unas hojas hasta que una figura encapuchada apareció en la puerta.

Sin siquiera levantar la vista para evitar mostrar su sonrojado rostro, solo hizo una seña para que entrara y se sentara en su lugar. Comenzó su clase después de eso, dándole las hojas a los de enfrente para que agarraran una y la pasaran al siguiente.

La hora pasó lentamente, con algunos comentarios graciosos por parte de sus alumnos cuando las cosas se sentían aburridas, o preguntas por parte de los más aplicados.

Dio por terminada la clase unos minutos antes de que terminara la hora. Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando uno de sus alumnos levantó la mano.

\- Miss, ¿se va a disfrazar en Halloween? – Mérida, con su indomable melena y acento marcado, pregunto.

¡Es verdad! Halloween se iba a celebrar como todos los años en la escuela en unos días. No sabía si era obligatorio para los docentes disfrazarse. Tendría que checar eso antes de irse.

\- Aamm… No había pensado en eso. ¿Es necesario que los maestros se asistan?

\- No es realmente necesario, pero la mayoría de los maestros les gusta hacerlo. – Ariel, la capitana del equipo de natación, respondió amablemente.

\- En ese caso, pensaré en que disfraz utilizar.

En ese momento, los alumnos que aún permanecían en el salón le empezaron a dar opciones para disfrazarse, a tal punto de que ya no se entendía lo que decían ya que todas las voces se escuchaban al mismo tiempo.

No supo que la llevo a hacerlo, o si ya sentía la mirada sobre ella, pero alzo su vista dirigiéndola hacia donde se encontraba sentada Anna.

Su corazón dio un brinco al notar que la estaba mirando fijamente, y el mismo sueño que tuvo esa mañana volvió de golpe a su mente haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de nuevo.

Desvió la mirada apresuradamente, poniendo detrás de su oreja un cabello inexistente. Desde su vista periférica, vio como Anna agarro sus cosas y se retiro del salón rápidamente.

¿Por qué había actuado de ese modo? Era como si de nuevo fuera una adolescente enamorada actuando toda nerviosa por el chico que le gusta.

Suspiro. Quizá solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

Tal y como Ariel le había dicho momentos atrás; no era realmente obligatorio que los docentes se disfrazaran, pero si querían unirse a la actividad, era bien recibido el esfuerzo.

Lo bueno de todo eso es que no tuvo que ir con la comadrea a hacerle esa simple pregunta. Un compañero de trabajo, de nombre Milo Thatch, quien impartía la clase de Historia, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca del evento.

Como todos los años, era tradición que el viernes en la tarde se hiciera una fiesta de disfraces en el gimnasio del instituto. Tendrían lo que toda fiesta escolar podría tener: bebidas, comida chatarra de apariencia terrorífica, y el típico concurso de disfraces.

Aun faltaban algunos días para el viernes, así que tendría tiempo de pensar en que disfraz utilizaría. Al llegar a su casa, como siempre a esa hora, estaba sola. Nunca le había molestado la soledad, pero ahora que no había mucho que distrajera su mente, como estaba ocurriendo frecuentemente, su mente volvió a la imagen de Anna.

¿Por qué la estaba viendo en el salón? Quizá tenía algo en la cara y ella no se había percatado. Pero si solo hubiera sido eso, alguien le hubiera comentado algo ¿no? Suspiro. Mejor se pondría a calificar lo que tenía pendiente.

El resto de la tarde se baso en eso: calificar lo que le quedaba de checar. De no haber sido por su estomago que clamaba por comida, quizá hubiera seguido hasta altas horas de la noche. Vio la hora en su celular.

10:30 p.m.

Hans no había llegado aún, aunque no se le hacía raro ahora y tampoco es que le importe mucho. La casa estaba más tranquila cuando él no se encontraba. Preparo algo ligero para cenar antes de retirarse a descansar, mañana continuaría donde lo dejo.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente. Las clases continuaban su curso, los preparativos para la fiesta se estaban haciendo, se podía sentir en el aire la emoción por la llegada del viernes.

Para Elsa sus clases siguieron sin problema, pero en la ultima hora, comenzaba a ser algo distinta; Elsa se ocupada en algo por unos minutos hasta que Anna llegaba al salón, daba su clase como normalmente lo hacía y al final, cuando la veía profundamente dormida, se quedaba en el salón por un tiempo avanzando en su trabajo hasta que Anna despertaba.

Ahora con el conocimiento del trabajo nocturno de Anna, y como agradecimiento por haberla salvado, la esperaba hasta que despertaba de su pequeña siesta. Realmente admiraba a Anna por trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, y sobre todo en un trabajo donde su vida se ponía en peligro y no conseguía las horas de sueño que se suponía debía de tener.

No había ningún problema en esperarla, y ya que nadie estaría en casa si se iba, era reconfortante estar en ese cómodo silencio mientras la acompañaba. Cada vez que despertaba; la miraba por unos segundos, guardaba sus cosas con calma mientras Elsa hacia lo mismo, la acompañaba hasta su carro, le agradecía y se retiraba.

En más de una ocasión quiso ofrecerle llevarla a su casa, no hubiera sido ningún problema para Elsa, pero sentía que era traspasar el límite que tenían en su relación. Suspiro, no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situación.

El viernes por fin llego. La noche anterior Elsa decoró su casa con algunas telarañas, calabazas, calaveras y pequeñas cosas para que no se viera muy exagerado pero que tampoco estuviera fuera de festejar el día.

Y, sin darse cuenta, no había logrado conseguir el disfraz que utilizaría. Se le había ido completamente de la mente y ya era súper tarde para encontrar algo que le gustara. Abrió su guardarropa, buscando entre todas sus prendas algo que pudiera utilizar como disfraz.

Se percato de un vestido de noche negro que tenía en un rincón del mismo. Lo saco para mirarlo mejor; el vestido llegaba debajo de sus tobillos, tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda que terminaba a medio muslo, el escote era en forma de V que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus pechos y con mangas que llegaban hasta la muñeca de su mano.

Era un vestido realmente hermoso, y el color le pegaba a la ocasión, pero no tenía nada que fuera referente a Halloween. Lo miró por un momento, procesando que podría hacer con él para mejorarlo, hasta que por fin una excelente idea llego a su mente.

Con un poco de tela negra que daba la impresión de ser telaraña, las pego en las mangas del vestido con unas pincitas para no dañarlo de algún modo y dar la impresión de que colgaba. Utilizó otro poco en la orilla del mismo para hacerlo un poco más largo.

Cuando termino con eso, se baño rápidamente y se puso su supuesto disfraz para ver que más utilizaría. Al igual que cualquier otro vestido que ella utilizaba; se pegaba a su excelente figura como un guante, marcando cada curva de su cuerpo de forma exquisita. A lo mejor estaba exagerando con el vestido, pero quería participar en el evento.

Gracias a que su piel de por si era algo pálida, no fue necesario utilizar demasiado maquillaje; se puso un poco de sombra oscura sobre sus parpados, siguió con un labial y uñas de color rojo y terminó con peinar su cabello para que no le estorbara. El disfraz estaba casi completo, solo le faltaba una cosa: una peluca negra.

Agarro sus cosas, arranco el carro y fue al supermercado más cercano que tenia para comprar lo que le faltaba. Ya que lo tuvo en sus manos, dentro del carro lo acomodo a modo que se pareciera al personaje que estaba personificando en el momento.

Al llegar a la escuela, se sorprendió de la cantidad de alumnos y el esfuerzo que pusieron en sus disfraces. Todos realmente le habían empeñado en hacerlos los más reales y terroríficos que podía. Iban desde los monstruos tradicionales hasta los personajes de películas de miedo modernas.

Al entrar al gimnasio, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de asombro. Debía de felicitar al comité de la escuela cuando tuviera tiempo. Telarañas al igual que, imaginó, bolsas en forma de humanos colgaban del techo, se podían ver lapidas en el suelo y algunas abiertas mostrando zombies saliendo de sus sepulcros para devorar cerebros, al igual que fantasmas y calaveras por todos lados.

No se podía ver bien el suelo por el humo que lo cubría y se percató que en cada esquina del gimnasio habían maquinas produciéndolo dándole una apariencia aún más macabra al lugar, la música electrónica resonaba de las bocinas a un volumen que no lastimaba demasiado el oído y un pequeño escenario para el DJ y los maestros cuando diera comienzo el anuncio de los ganadores del concurso.

Se acerco a la mesa de postres observando la decoración. Había algunos vasos que parecían ser del laboratorio con un extraño líquido verde el cual le salía humo; galletas con diversas formas, desde fantasmas hasta calabazas; salchicha que daban la ilusión de ser dedos cortados con lo que creyó era kétchup para ser la sangre; el ponche era de color rojo y tenia lo que parecía ser ojos flotando encima y demás cosas.

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito. Pudo observar algunos de sus alumnos entre la multitud; vio a Mérida ir disfrazada con algo parecido a un lobo o un oso, no supo descifrar que era; Ariel ir disfrazada de lo que asumió era una sirena si las ostras que estaban en su pecho era algún indicador, varias chicas que no recordaba sus nombres con disfraces de princesas y algunos chicos ir de príncipes.

Estaba vigilando que todo estuviera en orden cuando de pronto chocó contra una persona. Se disculpó checado si no la había lastimado de algún modo. Ella igual iba vestida de princesa, solo que su vestido era de color amarillo, tenía el cabello color marrón recogido elegantemente, su rostro en forma de corazón mostraba sorpresa y sus ojos color café claros la miraban fijamente.

\- Discúlpame, no estaba viendo por donde iba. – dijo Elsa cuando termino de mirar a la chica que tenia frente suyo.

\- No te preocupes. No estaba prestando demasiada atención en el momento. – le sonrió amablemente, extendiendo su mano. – Soy Bella, la nueva bibliotecaria.

Cierto. Hace unas semanas el director había contratado a una bibliotecaria pero no había tenido la ocasión de conocerla. Bueno, que mejor momento que el presente.

\- Mucho gusto, Bella. Soy Elsa Winters, maestra de inglés. – dijo al tiempo que sacudía su mano suavemente.

\- Entonces, tú eres la Reina del Hielo de la que todos hablan.

\- ¿Disculpa?

'_¿Reina del hielo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?'_

\- Lo siento, es así como algunos alumnos te llaman cuando no estás presente. – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿No sabias?

\- No, no tenía idea de que me llamaran de esa forma.

\- Es normal. Nunca lo dirán de frente por miedo a que los vayan a reportar o que los reprueben de algún modo. – sacudió su cabeza. – Según lo que he escuchado, te dicen así debido a tu forma de ser tan reservada y fría que eres con las personas.

Espera, ¿Qué? Si es verdad que era algo reservada pero lo otro no. Simplemente marcaba la línea entre una conversación normal a una donde los alumnos o maestros querían pasarse de listos y empezar a coquetear con ella. Eso no significaba que ella era fría o cortante con las personas, ¿verdad?

Estaba por responder cuando vio al director subir al podio con unas hojas en su mano llamando la atención de los presentes. Al darse cuenta que el micrófono estaba demasiado alto para él, empezó a arreglarlo ganando que los alumnos empezaran a reírse discretamente.

\- Bienvenidos a otra fiesta de Halloween que tenemos como cada año en la escuela. Me hace muy feliz al verlos a todos poniendo todo su esfuerzo en crear el mejor disfraz para la ocasión. Como siempre, se seleccionara al que crean que es el mejor disfraz entre ustedes y se les dará un pequeño premio a los ganadores de dicho concurso. Así que, sin esperar más, se anunciara al mejor disfraz entre las mujeres.

Se escucho un pequeño alboroto por parte de las chicas. Elsa solo sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza, realmente a los alumnos les gustaba ese tipo de eventos y más cuando había premio de por medio.

\- La ganadora por el disfraz más terrorífico de todos y mejor elaborado es para… ¡Aurora!

Un chillido de emoción se escuchó entre la multitud. Se movió entre las personas hasta que subió al podio dando a mostrar su disfraz. Si el director no hubiera dicho su nombre, realmente la hubiera asustado de muerte.

Aurora iba personificando a la muñeca de la película Annabelle. Parecía tan real y acertado a la autentica que solo eso daba miedo.

\- Aquí tienes tu premio. Un cupón para ir a comer al Restaurante Oaken. – anunció al tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño sobre. – ¡Felicidades!

Le estrecho la mano, y Aurora bajo del escenario, dejando que el director continuara con el siguiente ganador.

\- Continuando con los anuncios, el ganador por parte de los chicos, es para… ¡Eugene Fitzherbert!

Un alboroto por parte del equipo de futbol se escuchó en todo el gimnasio y uno de emoción por parte de las chicas al saber quien había ganado. Al subir se pudo apreciar el traje que estaba utilizando.

Se había teñido el cabello de color verde y lo tenía echado hacia atrás, su traje de vestir era de color morado y verde, su cara estaba pintada de forma alborotada y en sus mejillas se alcanzaba a ver algo que parecía dar la ilusión de que su sonrisa era enorme.

\- Con su personificación del personaje "The Joker" de la película de "Batman el Caballero de la noche", un cupón para ir por una tarde completa con 5 amigos a jugar Gotcha. – le entregó otro sobre al alumnos mientras saltaba de emoción por el premio.

\- Este último es para las parejas que escogieron su traje para combinar con su compañero. Entonces, los ganadores por los disfraces mejor combinados y diseñados son para… - estuvo mirando fijamente la hoja que tenía en su mano, pero parecía tener algún tipo de problema con ella. – Debido a que no tenemos idea de quienes sean los que están debajo del disfraz, los llamaremos por el nombre de sus personificaciones. Los ganadores son… ¡Morticia y Homero Addams!

Elsa se quedo petrificada al escuchar aquello. Algunos alumnos le habían preguntado de quien se había disfrazado pero a ninguno le dijo cual era y solo les dejo adivinar cuál podría ser. Sintió como alguien la sacudía del brazo, volteando a ver para encontrar los ojos cafés claros de Bella mirándola.

\- ¡Elsa, sube al escenario! ¡Tu pareja ya va para allá! – respondió señalando a una figura comenzando a subir las escaleras del mismo.

¿Su pareja? Pero si ella no se disfrazo para ser emparejada con nadie. Empezó a caminar al sentir que Bella la empujaba suavemente hacia el escenario. Alzó un poco su vestido para no tropezar con el mismo y se posicionó alado de la persona que, al parecer, era la pareja de su disfraz.

Se dio cuenta de que era un poco más alto que ella, su cabello estaba echado hacia atrás con demasiado gel, tenía lo que parecía ser un puro en su mano derecha y un bigote adornaba su rostro. Iba vestido con un traje de rayas blanco y negro, una camisa blanca debajo del saco y una corbata de mariposa en el cuello.

\- Aquí esta su premio, tortolitos. Una cena romántica en el restaurante de Tiana's. – Dijo el director con una sonrisa mientras le extendía el sobre a Elsa.

Les dio un apretón de mano y, al parecer "Homero", le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara. Al momento de que sus manos se rozaron, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Eso la dejo un poco confundida. No había sentido eso con nadie. Mejor dicho, si lo había sentido pero eso fue con…

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando recordó con quien había sentido eso. Volteo a ver a su "pareja" topándose con esos ojos turquesa que la asaltaban por las noches, esas pecas ocultas debajo de maquillaje y un poco de cabello rojizo que se salía de la muy obvia peluca en su nuca.

Solamente una persona podía ocasionarle esa sensación en el cuerpo, y solamente a una persona le pertenecían esos impactantes ojos turquesa y ese cabello del color del fuego.

\- ¿… Anna?


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿… Anna?

Susurro, no quería que nadie escuchara su nombre y tuvieran la errónea idea de haberse puesto de acuerdo para ir como pareja. Vio como Anna le regalaba una media sonrisa, en sus ojos bailaba la travesura de su acción.

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste que vendría como Morticia? – Le preguntó, realmente no tenía idea de cómo es que había acertado.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero desde que salió la película, le había fascinado. Ver el amor que se tenían esos dos personajes la dejaba con un sentimiento de anhelo, aunque fueran algo locos su amor era puro y verdadero. Al igual que le gustaba una seria en blanco y negro llamada "The Munsters".

\- No lo hice. Mi madre tenía el traje preparado cuando llegue a casa y Kai me mataría si no lo utilizaba. – respondió al tiempo que se ponía el puro en la boca. – Al comienzo estaba pensando en vestir como Beetlejuice, pero el traje no encaja con el personaje. Y fue en ese momento que vi el tráiler de The Addams Family y pensé "¿Por qué no?".

Realmente tenía sentido su historia. El traje de Beetlejuice era de rayas blanco y negro, es verdad, pero el de Anna era más cercano al de Homero Addams que al otro. Y tampoco necesitaría demasiados accesorios, así que era perfecto.

Al bajar el escenario, Anna entrelazo sus brazos caminando juntas mientras los alumnos alrededor los felicitaban. Realmente parecían no reconocer quien era su compañero, pero aún así se sentía ansiosa y preocupada de que alguien la reconociera.

Logro ver como Anna mordisqueaba el puro que tenía en la boca. Sabía que tenía la edad adecuada para ese tipo de cosas, pero la sola idea de que lo hiciera le molestaba un poco. Se lo quito de la boca, dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Anna, se que estas en edad para probar este tipo de cosas, pero por favor, no lo hagas. – comentó con voz dura.

Anna solo la quedo viendo sorprendida. Para sorpresa de Elsa, la escuchó reír suavemente. Agarró el puro de la mano de Elsa, le quitó un pedazo de papel al final del mismo y le dio una pequeña mordida.

\- No es un puro de verdad, Miss. Es un dulce. – le regresó el "puro" a Elsa para que lo viera por sí misma.

Al mirarlo de cerca, se percato que, en efecto, no era una colilla lo que tenía al final sino algo de color café donde Anna lo había mordido anteriormente. Al acercarlo más a su nariz, percibió el inconfundible olor a Chocolate. Sin pensarlo mucho, y para el asombro de Anna, lo mordió de igual modo y soltó un suspiro al sentir como se derretía en su boca ese dulce de los dioses.

El resto de la fiesta la pasaron juntas, con sus brazos entrelazados y disfrutando de los dulces que Anna traía. Elsa no pensó demasiado al tener sus brazos de ese modo, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo cuando hizo algo que nunca imagino.

Cuando los demás trataban de saber quién era "Homero", Anna simplemente se ponía el puro en la boca y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del saco. Pero cuando fueron demasiadas personas; Anna agarró su mano, la llevó a sus labios depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos.

\- Cara mia… - Su voz ronca hizo que un hormigueo recorriera su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, sentía como si algo la empujara a acercarse más a ella. Podía sentir su boca secarse con la sola idea de probar esos labios tan apetecibles, de poder sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella.

\- Mon sauvage… - susurró, acariciando lentamente la cálida mejilla de Anna.

Pudo ver sus ojos brillar ligeramente en la escasa luz del lugar. Sintió cómo la mano de Anna agarraba su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Elsa reaccionó al instante con ese toque, era como si su piel ardiera donde la mano de Anna se encontraba. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, podía sentir como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir de su pecho.

Su entorno dejó de existir, no podía escuchar nada que no fuera su corazón y su respiración irregular. Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir el cálido aliento de Anna sobre sus labios. Justo cuando estaban por tocarse, la voz del director las saco de su pequeña burbuja.

Sintió cómo la sangre subió de golpe a su rostro, alejó lentamente a Anna de ella al tiempo que desviaba su mirada para evitar que pudiera ver su sonrojado rostro, pero gracias a la escasa luz fue imposible que pudiera verla.

\- Sabemos que se la están pasando de maravilla muchachos, pero como todo en la vida, la fiesta está llegando a su final. – se pudo escuchar un abucheo por todo el gimnasio. – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero las reglas son las reglas. Esta última pieza es para que todas aquellas parejas puedan tener su momento romántico.

El sonido de una guitarra se escuchaba por las bocinas, seguido de la voz que todos conocían. Veía como las parejas iban al centro para poder bailar. Pudo observar a las chicas ponían sus manos en el cuello de sus novios, y eso le hizo sentir nostalgia.

Por más que quiso evitar que inundara su cuerpo, fue imposible. Muy dentro de ella, deseaba ser alguna de esas chicas con la persona que amaba en sus brazos, bailando al ritmo de la música mientras le cantaba la canción en su oído.

Estaba por dar la vuelta y retirarse, cuando el cuerpo de Anna la detuvo. Vio como se inclino ligeramente al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia Elsa. No estaba entendiendo que quería hasta que sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

\- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Cara mia? – una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y pudo ver debajo del maquillaje que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Su corazón dio un brinco, no sabía que estaba pasando con Anna para que de pronto estuviera actuando de ese modo. Su mente y su corazón estaban teniendo una pelea campal en ese instante. Su corazón le gritaba que aceptara, que agarrara la mano de Anna y bailara con ella; pero su mente le decía que no podía hacer eso, que no debía de relacionarse con ella mas allá de lo que tenía permitido.

Alzo su mirada, topándose con la de Anna, y fue en ese momento que obtuvo su respuesta. Sin dudarlo, agarró su mano, sintiendo esa cálida piel contra su piel fría. Sin darse cuenta si quiera, su rostro tenía una suave sonrisa llena de ternura.

\- Seria un honor, Mon Chérie.

Se acercaron un poco donde todos estaban bailando. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Anna, mientras ella ponía las suyas en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro, su mirada sin despegarse de la otra. Era extraño, aún cuando ambas eran mujeres, era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido creado para encajar con el otro. Con cada paso que daban, daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que bailaban juntas sino que llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida.

Se podía sentir en el aire la magia del momento, la atracción y amor que emanaba de las demás parejas. Sin pensarlo, Elsa oculto su rostro en el cuello de Anna, inhalando por primera vez su fragancia. Era como si desprendiera el olor a chocolate con fresa.

Al sentir el aliento de Anna en su oreja, una conocida sensación se almaceno en su vientre. La escucho cantar y cuando comprendió letra de la canción, el aliento de sus pulmones la abandonó por completo.

\- _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways__… __Maybe just the touch of a hand__… __Oh me I fall in love with you every single day__… __And I just wanna tell you I am..._

¡Oh Dios Mio! Poder describir lo que Elsa sintió en ese instante sería imposible. No encontraba las palabras para siquiera acercarse a lo que su cuerpo y corazón sintieron en ese preciso momento. Alzo su vista, topándose con la mirada amorosa de Anna viéndola directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, pegó su frente a la de ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

\- _Take me into your loving arms__… __Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars__… __Place your head on my beating heart__… __I'm thinking out loud__… __Maybe we found love right where we are…_

Al diablo con los límites... Al diablo con todo lo demás que le prohibían hacer lo que su cuerpo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo que desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los de Anna anhelaba.

Acercó los labios de Anna a los suyos y los beso, lentamente… suavemente. Disfrutando de la sensación, de la suavidad que esos exquisitos labios le estaban proporcionando. Fue como si explotaran fuegos artificiales detrás de sus parpados, como si hubiera estado esperando por eso toda su vida.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, sin tener la intención de terminar con ese mágico momento. Al sentir la lengua de Anna recorrer su labio inferior no pudo suprimir el gemido que se produjo desde su garganta y sentir sus piernas perder sus fuerzas. Sin perder tiempo, su lengua se encontró con la extraña empezando a moverse a un ritmo tranquilo.

Todo se esfumo, todo dejo de tener sentido. Solo importaban ellas dos en esa hermosa burbuja, en ese bello instante en el tiempo. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero la falta de aire las hizo separarse para recuperar el aliento.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, notando esa mirada turquesa viéndola con ternura. Su respiración al igual que la de Anna era pesada, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro de las dos y ponían ver un brillo en los ojos de ambas.

Una inmensa felicidad recorría su cuerpo entero. El sentir la cercanía de Anna la llenaba de una alegría indescriptible, sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo hacía sentir su cuerpo en llamas y al besar sus labios le hacía perder el aliento.

Como si de pronto recordara que estaban en medio del gimnasio, Elsa miro alrededor angustiada. La música aún estaba sonando en las bocinas pero, por alguna razón, quería estar en un ambiente más tranquilo. La jalo suavemente de la mano guiándola hacia donde se encontraba la salida.

Una vez fuera, sintió el aire fresco de la noche tocar su rostro y la luna llena iluminar el lugar. Anna entrelazó sus brazos de nuevo, guiándola hacia donde su auto estaba estacionado.

Cuando llegaron, la notó hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo toda la semana. Por un momento, creyó que su mente volvería a estar en batalla sobre qué hacer, pero sorprendentemente, por primera vez estaba en sincronía con su corazón. Antes de que pudiera despedirse, Elsa habló.

\- Anna… ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu casa?


	8. Chapter 8

Anna la quedo viendo, se podía ver en su rostro la duda si aceptar la oferta o seguir su camino.

Elsa solamente se quedo ahí, en silencio, dejando que ella tomara la decisión por su cuenta. Le quito el seguro a las puertas de su carro y subió al asiento del piloto, esperando.

Los tacones, aunque no eran demasiado altos, la habían cansado un poco así que agradeció internamente el poder sentarse después de todo ese tiempo. No mucho después, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, dejando ver a la dueña de esos preciosos ojos turquesa tomar asiento.

Una vez tomado su lugar, Elsa arranco el motor y emprendió su camino a la casa de Anna.

Por unos minutos reinó el silencio entre las dos. Elsa no sabía muy bien que decir con respecto a lo del beso y Anna parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Abrió su boca, intentando decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, pero nada llego a su mente y terminó cerrándola de nuevo.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le llamo la atención. Vio cómo Anna se quitaba esa molesta peluca y soltaba su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Si Anna con el cabello amarrado se veía hermosa, ahora con el cabello suelto parecía una diosa.

Su cabello parecía una cortina de fuego en contra de su espada, su flequillo tapaba un poco sus ojos, y por más que los movía para que no le estorbara, los rebeldes volvían a su lugar de origen. Parecía que su cerebro estaba en su contra ese día, pues una imagen se coló a su mente en ese momento…

_Pudo verse a sí misma, enredando sus manos en esa hermosa melena rojiza, acercándola a sus ansiosos labios, haciendo que cada centímetro de ambas pudiera estar en contacto con la otra, sintiendo como esa traviesa lengua demandaba entrada en su boca y esas manos se aventuraban por su cuerpo…_

Sintió su rostro volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Cómo era posible que la sola presencia de esa chica pudiera dejarla en ese estado? Volvió a verla de reojo, observando su saco en su regazo, su corbata no se veía por ninguna parte, su camisa tenia los primeros dos botones desabrochados mostrando esa constelación de pecas esparcirse mas allá de lo que se podía ver y las mangas de la misma arremangada hasta los codos.

¿En serio, cómo le hacía para lucir tan sexy con solamente esos pequeños arreglos en su ropa? Saliendo de ese encantamiento que parecía ponerla cada que estaba cerca suyo, se dio cuenta de que Anna no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Anna? – La nombrada volteo a verla con una ceja alzada. – Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Aún era algo temprano, pero no quería arriesgarse a que algo les pasara a ambas o que le pusieran alguna clase de multa por ese motivo. Rápidamente obedeció a la orden que se le dio. Una vez solucionado eso, Anna apoyo su codo en la ventana y fijo su vista en el exterior volviendo a encerrarse en su mente.

Elsa se sentía contrariada en ese momento, lo cual era entendible. Primero; Anna actúa distante y seca con cualquier persona que se acercase demasiado, después la trata como si quisiera conquistarla o más como si tuviera sentimientos por ella; para después volver a ser cortante.

Ya no estaban muy lejos de la casa de Anna, unas cuantas cuadras más y ella bajaría del auto dejándola con la duda. Sin siquiera comentarle algo, se estaciono un par de cuadras antes de su destino en un lugar tranquilo.

Vio a Anna quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, murmurar un pequeño "gracias" y a punto de salir del carro, pero Elsa fue más rápida. No deseando que las cosas terminaran así, y queriendo una explicación de lo que pasó en el gimnasio, Elsa puso el seguro de la puerta impidiéndole su salida.

Anna intento abrir la puerta un par de veces, para después suspirar y rendirse. Se acomodo de nuevo en el asiento, con la mirada al frente y su rostro serio. Para Elsa, era como si la situación fuera una molestia para Anna, y su modo de comportarse no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando ese pensamiento llego. Suspiro discretamente, debía de estar concentrada en ese instante para que la conversación se dirigiera a donde ella quería llegar.

\- ¿Anna? Quisiera saber lo que paso hace rato en el gimnasio mientras estábamos bailando.

En cuantos las palabras abandonaron su boca, vio el cuerpo entero de Anna tensarse. Notó como sus manos sujetaban sus piernas y su mandíbula moverse un poco.

Elsa se quedo callada, dejando que hablara en el momento que se sintiera cómoda. Pero al ver que los segundos empezaban a ser minutos, abrió su boca para volver a preguntar, pero Anna fue más rápida.

\- Hace rato… en el gimnasio, me deje llevar por la atmosfera del momento. – su voz, que antes era suave y tersa con ella, ahora tenía un timbre de finalidad y frialdad. - Ver a todos los demás hacer lo mismo me llevo a la conclusión de que yo también podía hacerlo….

Quizá se escucho en el exterior, o quizá solamente fue un sonido proviniendo de lo más profundo de su ser, pero juró haber escuchado su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos ante las palabras de Anna. No había significado nada para ella, fue solamente un par de labios más que besar entre la multitud.

Pudo sentir como sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo, sus manos agarrando fuertemente del volante para suprimir el sollozo que tenía en la garganta, mordiendo su labio al punto de sacarle sangre para no mostrar la humillación que sentía en ese instante.

Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir en ese momento, aclaro un poco su garganta para que el nudo que tenia no le impidiera decir lo que quería en el momento y abrió su boca para dejar salir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua…

\- Seria más fácil si tan solo fuera eso, pero… - Anna continuó hablando, interrumpiendo lo que anteriormente Elsa quería soltar.

El tono de su voz cambio en esa pequeña frase. De ser fría y distante, a ser una frágil y derrotada. Elsa guardo silencio de nuevo, tomando la decisión de escuchar lo que Anna tenía por decir.

\- No quiero mentirte al decirte algo tan cruel como eso… - sus manos estaban juntas, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el tapete del carro.

Elsa se quedo ahí, petrificada, sin tener idea de que hacer o decir. Momentos atrás sintió su corazón quebrarse en pedazos por la persona sentada a un lado suyo y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que eso quiere decir? Elsa, de nuevo, abrió su boca para hacer saber su confusión.

\- …ustas… - fue el pequeño susurro que llegó a sus oídos.

¿Qué fue eso? No había escuchado completamente la frase, ya que Anna la había dicho en una voz apenas audible. Aún cuando sus oídos no escucharon completamente lo que dijo, al parecer su corazón lo había hecho, ya que pudo sentirlo latir tan fuerte que casi era posible ver sus palpitaciones a través del vestido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – susurró Elsa.

Vio a Anna morder su labio al mismo tiempo que suspiraba profundamente. Alzó su vista, se enderezó, y cuando soltó el aire que tenía guardado, la vio a los ojos, decidida.

\- Dije… Me gustas… Elsa.

¿Alguna vez han visto el mundo de forma monótona? ¿Qué todo sea de color blanco y negro, sin sentido, sin coherencia, sin una sola forma de hacerte sentir viva? Así era la vida para Elsa Winters, hasta que esas tres palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

Fue como si de pronto le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, lentamente todo cobraba color. Todo tenía una tonalidad y brillo que deslumbraba. Cada canción de amor fue repetida en su mente, cobrando sentido con cada palabra pronunciada en ese instante.

No supo en qué momento las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, solo fue consciente de ello al sentir la mano de Anna al removerlas de su rostro con su suave tacto. La escuchó reír suavemente, al tiempo que sentía un beso ser depositado en su frente.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando repetí eso en mi mente, creí que tendrías alguna otra reacción o que me dirías algo. Pero jamás creí que te haría llorar por eso.

Elsa no hizo más que reír con ella… por la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo absurdo del momento, por esas palabras que la habían llenado de felicidad.

Sin decir nada más, junto su frente con la de Anna, dándole un beso de esquimal. Posó su mano en su nuca, acariciando con sus uñas su cuero cabelludo. Anna soltó un suspiro pesado, viéndola a los ojos con un brillo en ellos.

\- Me gustas, Anna.

Y, por segunda vez esa noche, sus labios volvieron a tocarse. No había prisa, no había nadie que los viera o conociera en ese lugar, no había nada que les impidiera hacerlo. Sus labios se movían lentamente, en sincronía con los otros, disfrutando de ese bello momento en el universo.

Elsa sin poder resistirlo más, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Anna escuchándola soltar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Los labios de Anna comenzaron a moverse de forma más apresurada, más demandante, más insistentes…

Sin perder tiempo, Anna metió su lengua explorando todo lo que podía, encontrándose con la de Elsa para empezar una batalla por dominar el momento. De nuevo, Elsa sintió ese cosquilleo familiar en medio de sus piernas hacer acto de presencia.

No supo cómo, o en qué momento Anna lo había hecho; pero en el instante en que un poco de lucidez llego a su mente, Elsa estaba sentada en el regazo de Anna. Sentía sus manos acariciar sus muslos de forma sensual, lanzando una serie de escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Anna mordía su labio.

Elsa en esta ocasión no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello a Anna. Anna no dudó en atacarlo; mordiéndolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo… chupando cada pliegue de piel que podía encontrar.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más altos. Elsa comenzó a mover su cadera, tratando de encontrar más fricción, de poner tener un poco más de placer. Anna la agarró de su cadera, poniendo más fuerza en su embestida al tiempo que ella comenzaba a hacer lo mismo.

Estuvieron de esa forma por un tiempo, sin llegar al límite que deseaba pero disfrutando la intimidad que tenían. Hasta que de pronto, Elsa sintió que algo estaba tocando la entrada de su intimidad a través de la ropa.

En su estado mental de lujuria, no estaba realmente poniéndole atención, creyendo que a lo mejor eran las manos de Anna. Hasta que vio dichas manos aún en sus muslos, con dirección a su trasero. Queriendo saber realmente que podría ser, Elsa dio una fuerte embestida, causando que Anna soltara un fuerte gemido.

Al darse cuenta de esto, todo hechizo que hubo en el momento murió. Anna rápidamente la bajo de su regazo como pudo, buscó su saco en el piso del carro y en cuanto lo encontró, volvió a ponerlo en sus piernas.

Elsa, aún con su mente en una nube de deseo, no comprendía que estaba pasando. Vio a Anna, con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello y mordiéndose el labio, moviéndose como si algo la estuviera incomodando. Elsa no pudo más que preocuparse.

\- ¿Anna, está todo bien? – su voz se escuchaba ronca, aún bañada con el deseo que recorría su cuerpo.

Anna asintió apresuradamente, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa donde dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura.

\- ¡Si…! ¡Excelente! ¡Todo está perfectamente bien! – respondió con demasiado entusiasmo.

Por su parte, Elsa suspiro un par de veces para tratar de calmar su estado físico. Cuando por fin estuvo más tranquila, volvió su vista a la pelirroja.

\- Anna, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

\- Lo sé, pero no es nada. De verdad. – su vista se fijó en el tablero del carro por un momento. – Escucha, es tarde… Y no comenté nada sobre a qué hora llegaría, así que deben de estar preocupados…

Por alguna razón, a Elsa le pareció solo un pretexto para poder irse lo más pronto posible. Anna era mayor de edad para tener ese tipo de predicamento en casa. Igual que antes, estuvo a punto de decir su pensamiento, pero Anna nuevamente le ganó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a Tiana's? Ya sabes, tenemos esos boletos para una cena romántica, Cara mia. – sonrió traviesa después de decir lo último.

Una sonrisa resignada plasmo la cara de Elsa. Si, es verdad; quería saber que estaba pasando con la pelirroja en ese momento, pero no quería presionarla a nada que no estuviera cómoda de decir o de hacer.

\- ¿Está bien a las 9? Después de todo, es una cena. – respondió Elsa.

\- Perfecto.

Anna se acerco a ella, dándole un beso casto. Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro cuando su rostro se apartó. Quitó el seguro del carro, dejando que bajara sin problema. Anna se asomó a su ventana, la despidió con su mano y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.

Una vez estuvo segura de que estaba dentro, Elsa arrancó el carro y se dirigió a su casa, sabiendo que el fin de semana Hans no se encontraría ahí...

'_Diablos… ¡Hans!'_


	9. Chapter 9

El recorrido de regreso a su casa fue algo borroso.

En el momento en el que Anna bajó del carro, su mente se desconectó por un tiempo. No supo en qué momento encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar de regreso, solo estuvo consciente de ello al estar parada frente a la puerta principal.

Podía sentir como una batalla fue desatada dentro en ella. No se arrepentía de lo que pasó con Anna, fue lo más mágico que le había sucedido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera con Hans había sentido una conexión tan profunda como lo tuvo con Anna en ese momento.

Pero dentro de ella, una voz decía que lo que había hecho había estado mal, después de todo ella era una mujer casada. Sin importar que los sentimientos que tuvo por Hans se fueran esfumando día a día, su moral le decía que no estuvo bien lo que permitió en el carro.

Su traicionera mente la llevó de nuevo a ese momento, al estar sentada en las piernas de Anna mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo arder por las caricias que le daba, su centro demandando por tener más contacto con ella, el sentir como algo tocaba su intimidad con cada embestida…

Su rostro se sonrojo de solo recordarlo ¿Qué pudo ser eso? Era el único pensamiento que tuvo al momento de sentirlo. No pudo ser un arnés, ya que Anna estuvo pegada a su cuerpo en todo momento. O algo que llevara en el bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo único que llevaba a su mente era imposible, ¡Anna era mujer! Claro que había sentido eso muchas veces, debido a que tuvo intimidad con varios chicos en el pasado, pero simplemente no era posible.

Pero era tan claro como el agua, lo sintió en persona. A pesar de que no estaba completamente sentada en sus piernas, podía sentir como chocaba con su ropa interior con cada movimiento. Y por lo que logró sentir, ni siquiera estaba en su estado completo cuando…

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esa idea absurda de su mente lo más rápido posible.

Abrió la puerta principal, tan perdida estaba en su mente que ni siquiera notó las luces encendidas de la sala de estar. Entró, dejando su bolsa sobre la mesa y comenzando su camino a su habitación cuando una voz la detuvo.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

Se escuchaba la frustración retenida en esa simple oración. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero Elsa sabía que solamente se estaba conteniendo.

\- Afuera. – fue la simple respuesta que le dio, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

No hubo respuesta. Escucho sonidos detrás de ella, idénticos a los que uno hace al levantarse del sofá, seguido de pasos acercándose.

\- Responde a mi pregunta. – su voz fue baja, más parecido a un gruñido.

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Hans. – contesto Elsa, comenzando a sentir su sangre hervir de ira, encarándolo en esta ocasión. – No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada. Después de todo, nunca te he preguntando de tus salidas.

Hans se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ella. Vio como su rostro empezó a tonarse de color rojo por la ira, sus manos que se encontraban a su costado empuñarse, y a respirar apresuradamente.

\- ¡ERES MI ESPOSA! ¡DEBES DE OBEDECERME CUANDO TE ORDENO ALGO!

El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de Elsa en ese instante. No sabía lo que podría pasar cada que Hans se ponía en ese estado, temiendo que algo malo pasara además de solo las palabras.

Mantuvo su compostura, escondiendo lo mejor que pudo sus emociones, canalizando ese miedo en la creciente ira que estaba almacenando desde que lo escuchó hablar.

\- ¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ OBEDECERTE! ¡NO ERES MI DUEÑO, NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGUETE EL CUAL PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA! ¡NO ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PARA CREERTE EL AMO DE MI VIDA!

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, iba dando un paso más cerca de él. Sus ojos manifestaban esa furia que sus palabras contenían, su mirada tan fría y dura como el mismo hielo se clavaban en los ojos verdes de Hans.

El cuerpo de Hans estaba temblando, sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que los mantenía apretados, sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y su creciente enfado. Sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

Elsa corrió a la puerta, poniéndole seguro a la misma. Sentía sus piernas temblar, su cuerpo entero estaba en un estado de fatiga debido a la ausencia de adrenalina. Pegó su espalda a la puerta, deslizándose hasta llegar al piso.

Abrazo sus piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no ponerse a llorar. Su respiración era pesada, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Nunca imagino que Hans se encontraría en casa a esa hora, y más aún que se pusiera en un estado violento.

Cuando se recupero lo suficiente, se levanto asegurándose que todas las posibles entradas se encontraran correctamente cerradas.

Al terminar, subió a su habitación entrando directo a su baño personal. Al verse en el espejo no hizo más que suspirar; sus ojos estaban rojos por querer llorar, su cabello caía sobre su espalda como una cascada rubio platinado, y su maquillaje estaba desaliñado.

El más notorio era el labial, que estaba un poco corrido. Se sonrojó al recordar el por qué se encontraba en ese estado. Ahora comprendía el estado de Hans al verla de frente.

Comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje con un algodón y removedor, estaba quitándose el vestido cuando algo llamo su atención en el espejo.

Ahí, en donde su cuello y hombro se conectan, una marca roja adornaba su piel.

¿En qué momento lo hizo? Estaba tan metida en esa burbuja de lujuria que nunca sintió cuando Anna le dejo ese chupetón en su piel. Nunca había sido fan de esas cosas, no se veían bien en el cuerpo a su parecer.

Pero, el saber que fue Anna quien lo hizo, que fueron sus labios los que recorrieron su piel, hizo que un cosquilleo se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y se metió a su cama para dormir. Al encontrarse ahí, con su vista clavada en el techo, un sentimiento de vacio la inundo. Su cama se sentía demasiado grande para ella, su cuarto demasiado frio a pesar de tener la calefacción encendida, su casa muy silenciosa para una sola persona.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que durmió con alguien? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que sintió cálidos brazos envolverla, amarla, acariciarla? Sintió sus ojos arder de nuevo, no se permitiría llorar por algo así pero, el sentimiento era demasiado intenso para poder suprimirlo.

Se dio la vuelta y abrazó una de sus almohadas a sí misma con fuerza. Ocultó su rostro en ella y dejó que sus emociones salieran. Lloró, sola, en silencio, en ese cuarto donde solamente su presencia se encontraba, donde nadie entraría para consolarla.

Donde nadie la abrazaría y le susurraría que todo se encontraba bien.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, ni la cantidad de lágrimas que soltó en ese lapso de tiempo, tampoco fue consciente cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más.

Aún abrazando la almohada, y con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se quedó dormida con el último pensamiento de que quizá no encontraría a alguien que la amara incondicionalmente.


	10. Chapter 10

En el momento que abrió sus ojos, se percató de que era demasiado tarde, incluso para ella.

Aún podía sentir la fatiga emocional, aunque ahora era más un zumbido en lo profundo de su mente que el escándalo casi incontenible que tuvo anoche.

Nunca se imaginó que tendría un colapso al llegar a casa después de la que creyó fue una noche mágica. Había pasado un tiempo desde que eso había ocurrido, fue durante una semana de exámenes en la que sintió que todo el peso del universo estaba en sus hombros.

Se levantó, no teniendo ni la más remota idea de la hora, y solamente porque su estomago estaba reclamando por ser alimentado. Al entrar a su baño, soltó un suspiro al mirarse en el espejo.

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados por haber llorado demasiado tiempo, aún tenían ese característico color rojo que queda después de tal acción, por primera vez en toda su vida su cabello era un desastre y su cara se sentía algo extraña.

No queriendo ver más su reflejo, procedió a cepillarse los dientes y lavar su rostro. Al terminar, se cambio de ropa y bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

En realidad no tenía tanta hambre, su estado de ánimo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para querer algo más que no fuera estar metida entre las sabanas, pero el rugido casi animal que soltó su estomago en ese momento le dio a entender que no era una opción el saltarse la comida ese día.

Mientras estaba buscando que hacer, se percató de la hora en el microondas y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era.

1:30 p.m.

No era de extrañar que su estomago demandara por sustento. Se preparó algo rápido; unos huevos revueltos con tocino y un jugo de naranja y procedió a sentarse a comer.

Y, al igual que la noche anterior, ese sentimiento de vacio se apodero de ella.

Ahí estaba: sola, desayunando en la mesa, en una casa lo suficientemente grande para que una familia viviera cómodamente. Sintió sus ojos arder de nuevo, pero esta vez no se permitiría llorar.

Siguió comiendo, aún cuando su mente estaba en su contra. Gritando, recordándole que estaba sola en esa inmensa casa, casi como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos negativos. Sin darse cuenta, su almuerzo había acabado y llevaba sentada ahí metida en su mente por mucho tiempo. Suspiró de nuevo, no quería levantarse, no quería aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad en su interior estaba sufriendo.

Y por un momento, su mente no la atormento; al contrario, le hizo imaginar algo que deseaba con toda el alma…

_Se vio a sí misma, preparando el desayuno en la cocina como lo había hecho momentos atrás. A la distancia, se podía escuchar risas proviniendo de la sala, adorables risas infantiles al haber hecho alguna travesura que sabían los metería en problemas._

_Pudo sentir unos cálidos brazos envolverla por la espalda, mientras suaves besos eran esparcidos en su cuello, sintiendo como su cuerpo se pegaba al otro._

_Una sonrisa llena de amor se plasmo en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de esas caricias. Sin abrir sus ojos, se dio la vuelta, rodeando el cuello de la persona con sus brazos mientras acercaba su rostro para poder besar sus labios tiernamente._

_Lo escuchó suspirar, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras se besaban lentamente, tratando de transmitirle al otro en ese gesto lo mucho que se amaban. A lo que pareció ser una eternidad, en realidad habían sido unos segundos. El beso llegó a su final, haciéndolos separarse para recuperar el aire que claramente les faltaba._

_Poco a poco, Elsa fue abriendo sus ojos, para toparse con unos ojos color turquesa más hermosos que haya visto en toda su vida. Su cabellera rojiza caía sobre su espalda como una cascada de lava, sus hermosas pecas esparcidas en su rostro dándole una apariencia enternecedora, y una sonrisa tan hermosa que hacia el mismo sol palidecer de tan radiante que era…_

Elsa se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta a quien estaba imaginando. Podía sentir como su cuello, rostro y orejas ardían de tan fuerte que era el sonrojo en ese instante. ¿Por qué de pronto fue Anna la que apareció en esa imagen? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que pudo imaginar niños si Anna era mujer?

Fue en ese momento que, por tercera vez, lo que pasó anoche en el carro llegó de nuevo a su pensamiento.

'_No, definitivamente no pensare en eso de nuevo. Debí de haberlo imaginado.'_

Para mantener su mente ocupada, decidió lavar los trastes sucios que tenia y los demás deberes que aún le faltaban. El resto de la tarde pasó en normalidad, Elsa hizo los deberes domésticos mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar que vería a Anna en unas cuantas horas.

En una de sus tantas idas a la cocina, pudo ver que el microondas en esta ocasión marcaba la hora. Al notar que eran las 6:30 de la tarde, empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

No sabía qué demonios iba a vestir esa noche. En toda la tarde trató de que la cita se borrara casi por completo de su mente para no ser una masa andante de nervios; pero ahora que estaba cerca la hora, no sabía siquiera que conjunto podría usar.

Sabía que Tiana's era un lugar elegante, no exageradamente caro ni de 5 estrellas, pero era lo suficientemente refinado como para ir bien vestidos y no como si acabaras de levantarte de la cama.

Elsa rápidamente subió a su habitación a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó, salió con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra su cabello. Se dirigió a su ropero para ver que podía vestir ese día.

No tenía idea de qué tipo de vestimenta llevaría Anna, quizá algo sencillo como una camisa y unos jeans, algo que se viera bien y fuera cómodo para ella. Tomando esa idea como referencia, inspeccionó sus vestidos uno a uno.

Después de mucho meditar, eligió un vestido color rojo carmín con una abertura en su pierna derecha que llegaba a medio muslo, el escote en forma de corazón que resaltarían las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo.

No sabía si era coincidencia o no, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus vestidos tenían en alguna de las dos piernas una abertura para que sus torneadas piernas fueran visibles al mundo. Encogió sus hombros, no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena.

Dejó el vestido sobre la cama y procedió a ponerse su ropa interior para después continuar con el maquillaje. Se sentó frente a su tocador mirando entre los cientos de productos cosméticos qué color le quedaría mejor con su vestimenta.

Sabía que nada demasiado exagerado era lo mejor. Se colocó un poco de sombra sobre sus parpados, un poco de rímel y se pinto los labios de color rojo para que combinara con el vestido. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con los resultados, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a secarlo usando la secadora.

No tenía ánimos de llevar su cabello amarrado, así que opto por ondularlo un poco para después dejarlo caer sobre su espalda haciéndolo hacia atrás con su mano.

En cuanto eso estuvo hecho, caminó a la cama a ponerse el vestido anteriormente escogido. Sabiendo que era uno sin tirantes, optó por usar un brasier sin tirantes, así que en cuanto el vestido estuvo en su lugar, rápidamente lo fue acomodando para que nada fuera visto, tanto la ropa debajo como mostrar piel de más.

Había escogido anteriormente unas zapatillas de color rojas que no sabía había comprando hace varios años atrás, al darse la vuelta y mirar el resultado final en el espejo, su respiración se detuvo por un momento.

Sabía que era hermosa, mucha gente se lo había dicho y ella misma lo veía en su reflejo todos los días, pero en el instante que sus ojos se posaron con los de su reflejo, fue como si viera a otra persona.

Ya no era Elsa Winters quien le devolvía la mirada llena de asombro, si no una diosa encarnada. Sus facciones, su cuerpo, la forma de su cabello y la cantidad de maquillaje que había usado simplemente eran perfectos. Si su simple reflejo la dejaba sin palabras, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Anna la viera en el restaurante?

Ahora con su cuerpo lleno de energía, bajó las escaleras buscando su bolsa y las llaves del carro. Por su periferia, notó de nuevo el microondas y sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de platos.

7:45 p.m.

'_¡Mierda! ¡Ya es tarde! ¿Cómo es que pasó tan rápido el tiempo?'_

Cuando por fin los encontró, como rayo salió de su casa rumbo a su auto para encenderlo y emprender su camino a su cita. El viaje fue corto, gracias a que donde vivía Elsa la mayoría de las tiendas y demás le quedaban a mano.

Estaba por buscar un lugar para estacionarse pero vio que frente a la puerta, había un valet parking. Se estacionó frente al restaurante, estaba agarrando sus cosas cuando la puerta de su auto fue abierta y una mano fue ofrecida para ayudarla a bajar.

Estaba por dar las gracias al chico por su gesto pero todo pensamiento se detuvo cuando sus manos se tocaron. Esa característica corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto ambas manos estuvieron en contacto.

Alzó su vista para toparse con esos ojos turquesa que la asaltaban en las noches mirándola con un brillo que no supo describir y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

No supo en qué momento salió del coche y le fue entregado su boleto, pero lo siguiente que supo es que tenía a Anna parada enfrente. Vestía una camisa blanca, un blazer de color azul marino encima, unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis color blanco y su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Su vestimenta era casual pero muy cómoda, haciendo que Anna se viera realmente… atractiva. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron brevemente en la entrepierna de Anna. Al notar que había descubierto donde su vista se había fijado, Anna solamente sonrió de forma picara.

Elsa solo pudo sonrojarse al verse descubierta por Anna. Sintió como entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella y empezó a guiarla hacia la entrada principal

En ese momento se sintió como una reina siendo escoltada por su caballero de armadura blanca. Las puertas del restaurante fueron abiertas de par en par por dos meseros con trajes negros elegantes.

Se acercaron al recepcionista y mostraron sus tickets. Al instante, les presentó a su guía para llevarlas a su mesa privada para la ocasión.

Creyendo que nada más seria una mesa en algún rincón del restaurante, Elsa se sorprendió cuando los guió hacia las escaleras. Quedando sin palabras al descubrir que estarían cenando en el gran balcón del lugar solamente ellas dos.

Una mesa estaba posicionada en medio del balcón. Podía verse unas velas encendidas, copas y platos sobre la mesa. La luna sobre ellos al igual que las estrellas le daba un toque aún más romántico de lo que ya era.

El mesero las llevo a su lugar. Anna siendo el caballero que había imaginado, le sacó la silla y lo acomodo una vez Elsa se había sentado. En cuanto Anna tomó su lugar, el mesero les entregó el menú y las dejo a solas para que escogieran que comer.

Cuando regresó, una botella de vino traía entre sus manos sirviéndoles a ambas mientras les decía lo que ordenarían. Al retirarse, ambas se miraron a los ojos. El silencio las acompañaba pero en esa ocasión era uno cómodo.

\- Te ves hermosa. – escuchó decir Anna con una nota de admiración en su voz.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente ante el cumplido de Anna. Se acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- G-gracias. Tú te vez muy bien, Anna. – no pudo evitar morder su labio ligeramente al verla de nuevo. – Te queda el atuendo.

\- Gracias... – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir, ya que el mesero había regresado con sus respectivas ordenes.

La cena paso en calma, hablando cada vez que podían y riendo ante alguna de las historias de Anna. No imaginó que estar en este ambiente con ella fuera algo tan placentero y entretenido. Muy dentro de ella se imaginó que sería una cena silenciosa y algo aburrida.

Pero, ahora, Anna era diferente a cuando había comenzado el semestre. Solamente llevaban conociéndose un par de meses, pero en ese corto tiempo, Anna realmente se había abierto un poco a ella. Ahora reía un poco más, hablaba más y su semblante ya no parecía estar cargado de ira.

El tiempo pasó volando, la cena y el postre rápidamente desaparecieron de sus platos mientras ellas seguían en inmersas en su mundo. De no ser porque el mismo mesero regresó para informarles que pronto cerrarían el lugar, ambas hubieran seguido hasta el amanecer.

Al igual que cuando llegó, Anna le abrió la puerta del conductor para que pudiera subir. Sonrió, agradeciéndole en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y esperaba que Anna subiera también.

Arrancó el motor y emprendieron su camino a casa de Anna. Ella le preguntó si podía encender la radio a lo que Elsa le respondió que no había ningún problema.

Estuvo unos segundos buscando que poner hasta que encontró una canción pop que era de su agrado y lo dejo sonar, bajándole volumen para que solamente fuera música de fondo.

Al llegar a un semáforo, Elsa puso un poco de atención a la canción para después mirar de reojo a Anna.

Realmente no quería ir a casa, sabiendo que no estaría nadie y que ese sentimiento de soledad la inundaría una vez pisara ese lugar. Pero tampoco tenía a donde más ir. No tenía amigos en la ciudad y hablarles a sus padres estaba fuera de lugar.

Volvió su vista completa para mirar a Anna, mientras ella miraba hacia la ventana. Realmente había disfrutado de la velada con ella, y no quería que terminara tan pronto. Se sentía en calma y armonía cuando estaba cerca de ella que la sola idea de ir a su solitaria casa no se presento.

¿Habría alguna consecuencia si le pedía lo que tenía en mente? No lo sabía, y con lo que pasó anoche cuando encontró a Hans y su colapso emocional, no quería estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Así que, con la decisión tomada, hizo conocer su idea a su acompañante.

\- ¿Anna? – en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado, volteo su rostro para verla a los ojos confundida. - ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?


	11. Chapter 11

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se escuchó nada, solamente el sonido constante del motor y la música que anteriormente había puesto Anna en la radio, hasta que de pronto los ojos de Anna se abrieron del tamaño de platos; su rostro tomó el mismo color que su cabello y podría jurar que dejó de respirar.

¿Por qué Anna tenía esa reacción después de haberle hecho una pregunta? Mentalmente reprodujo lo que le había dicho segundos atrás un par de veces y fue en ese momento que algo hizo click en su mente.

'_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No me extraña que este reaccionando de ese modo después de haberle preguntado que me acompañara a casa! ¡Cualquier persona llegaría a la misma conclusión que ella!'_

Sintió como la sangre subía desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas, combinando perfectamente con el vestido que llevaba en ese preciso momento. Desesperadamente, comenzó a mover sus manos frente de ella, demostrando el nerviosismo que obviamente tenia.

\- ¡No, espera! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a lo que estas imaginando! – trató de explicarse, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal. - ¡A lo que me refería es que me acompañes, no que vayamos a mi casa a tener sexo o algo como eso…!

'_¡PODRIAS SOLAMENTE CERRAR LA BOCA, WINTERS! ¡ESTAS EMPEORANDO LA SITUACIÓN!'_

Soltó un gruñido frustrante, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que de pronto, el sonido de un claxon la sacó de su miseria. La luz del semáforo acababa de ponerse en verde y estaba estorbando en el camino.

Siguió su rumbo, sin comentar nada más, ya se había matado demasiadas veces en ese corto lapso de tiempo para querer volver a decir algo. Cuando estuvo a unas cuadras de la casa de Anna, suspiró profundo para tranquilizarse y explicarse de mejor manera.

\- Escucha, Anna… la razón por la que te hice esa pregunta es porque no quiero estar sola en casa. – miró a otro lado, sintiéndose algo apenada y quizá ridícula con su petición. – Anoche sucedió algo en mi casa, y temo que vuelva a pasar si me quedo sola.

Esperó a que Anna dijera algo, pero los segundos pasaban y empezó a preocuparse de que quizá rechazara su petición. Estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando la voz de Anna la detuvo de golpe.

\- Está bien. – fue su respuesta, su mirada cargada de seguridad y algo que no supo describir. – Pero primero, necesito ir a mi casa por algo. Después de eso, podremos continuar.

Elsa soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, sintiendo como un peso se iba de sus hombros en ese instante. Asintió, encendiendo el carro nuevamente para avanzar las pocas cuadras que quedaban para llegar a casa de Anna.

Una vez estuvieron frente al gimnasio, Elsa apagó el motor. Vio como Anna se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que abría la puerta, estaba por avanzar cuando de pronto asomo su cabeza.

\- ¿Te gustaría entrar? Tardare un poco y no me gustaría dejarte aquí sola.

Elsa lo pensó por un momento, mirando alrededor de la calle. Ya era un poco tarde, por lo que las calles se encontraban desérticas. Sin pensarlo más, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del carro siguiendo a Anna adentro.

Al igual que aquella vez, el gimnasio estaba completamente vacío. A lo mejor se debía a que ya era de noche para que alguien llegara a entrenar. Siguió a Anna hasta que llegaron a la puerta que los conducía al segundo piso. Una vez subieron, Anna volteó a verla.

\- Iré a mi cuarto por un momento. Eres libre de tomar de la cocina lo que gustes, estás en tu casa… Ahora regreso. – y con eso, desapareció por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a su cuarto.

Elsa se quedó de pie, mirando la sala de estar. Realmente no tenía sed ni nada, así que se acercó a donde estaban las películas para mirarlas más de cerca. Estaba tan inmersa en eso, que no escucho los ruidos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – el gritó de Anna fue lo que la hizo voltear a ver.

Corriendo a su dirección, venía a toda velocidad una bestia con sus colmillos al descubierto. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar, cuando el animal saltó sobre ella perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso con un ruido sordo.

Elsa se había rendido a que aquel animal la destrozara, que mordiera su yugular y la matara en cuestión de segundo. Lo que no esperaba era sentir una húmeda lengua recorrer todo su rostro repetidas veces y que su aliento golpeaba su rostro.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Olaf, detente! – escuchó decir a Anna, tratando de quitarle al perro de encima.

Cuando por fin logró quitárselo, el perro se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Respiraba rápidamente, su lengua se asomaba de su hocico y parecía que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su semblante.

Las manos de Anna se posaron en ella para ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado. La sentó en el sillón más cercano que tenia, entregándole lo que parecía ser una playera para que pudiera quitarse la baba del perro de su rostro.

\- Elsa, no sabes cuánto lo siento. – Empezó Anna a disculparse, una vez terminó de limpiar su cara. – Olaf es demasiado cariñoso en ocasiones, y aunque puede ser aterradora la imagen de el corriendo hacia ti, es un buen chico.

Como si entendiera que de él estaban hablando, soltó un fuerte ladrido seguido de tener el hocico abierto, respirando rápidamente y con su lengua colgando de un lado.

\- A él solo le gustan los abrazos. – añadió, acariciando la cabeza del perro.

En ese momento, se tomó el tiempo de observar bien al animal. Era realmente imponente. De un color blanco como la nieve, ojos color azules cielo. Por alguna extraña razón, su nariz era de una tonalidad anaranjada y en la espalda tenía tres manchas negras.

Sus orejas estaban cortadas dándole una apariencia aún más aterradora. Su cuerpo estaba bien fornido y su cabeza era enorme, su sola presencia daba miedo.

\- ¿Qué raza es? – preguntó, no sabiendo realmente cual podría ser.

\- Es un Pitbull Terrier. – fue todo lo que le respondió, volviendo a acaricia su enorme cabeza.

\- ¿Recientemente lo adquiriste o algo parecido? – Volvió su mirada a Anna, devolviéndole una que daba a entender que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. – Cuando estuve aquí anteriormente, no estaba por ningún lado. Y no es un animal que se pueda ignorar fácilmente.

En ese instante, el rostro de Anna mostró su entendimiento. Con una media sonrisa y un ligero meneo de cabeza, le respondió.

\- El día que te traje aquí, Olaf estaba en la veterinaria. – Quizá con el recuerdo, bufo antes de continuar. – El muy tonto había comido un pedazo de zapato y se estaba ahogando.

De solo imaginarlo, no pudo reprimir la risa que se escapo de sus labios. Cubrió su boca con su mano mientras la risa cobraba fuerza. Cuando las risas se calmaron, miró alrededor del pequeño hogar.

\- Y tus padres, ¿Dónde están?

Anna suspiró, levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina y traer un hueso para Olaf. El animal en cuanto vio su entretenimiento, comenzó a menear su cola como loco y a dar pequeños saltos.

\- Ellos se están encargando de un asunto fuera de la ciudad. – fue toda la información que dio.

No queriendo entrometerse más, estuvieron platicando de otras cosas mientras Anna jugaba con el perro. El tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido para su gusto siempre que estaba alado de la pelirroja. Era cerca de la media noche y su cuerpo demandaba descanso, si el gran bostezo que salió de su boca era algún indicador.

Anna le ofreció quedarse a dormir, después de todo, era tarde y no quería que algo le pasara mientras manejaba. No hubo necesidad de pensarlo por mucho tiempo para que Elsa al final aceptara la oferta.

Se levantaron del sillón, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Anna. La habitación no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de que ahora estaba más ordenado. Le ofreció un cambio de ropa para que estuviera más cómoda, agarrando uno para ella y salir del cuarto dándole un poco de privacidad.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, era unos simples shorts deportivos y una playera blanca algo holgada que le quedaba un poco apretada en el área del pecho. Se sonrojo ligeramente al darse cuenta que resaltaban demasiado.

Se dirigió a un lado de la cama, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas y tratar de relajarse para poder dormir. No mucho después, Anna entró haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero en el otro extremo de la cama.

Un espacio de quizá 40 centímetros era todo lo que las separaba. Estuvieron en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que fue la misma Elsa que lo quebró.

\- Descansa, Anna… - No supo por qué, pero aunque se encontraba alejada de su cuerpo, le transmitía una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad.

La escuchó moverse un poco, quejándose en voz baja sobre algo, para después quedarse completamente callada. Estaba por resignarse a que no recibiría respuesta alguna, cuando de pronto la voz de la pelirroja la alcanzó.

\- Dulces sueños, Elsa…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al escucharla. Se acomodó un poco y, unos minutos después, estaba en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo teniendo por primera vez en meses, una noche sin alguna clase de pesadilla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: A partir de este capítulo, las actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes debido a que, tanto como en Wattpad, esta historia ya está a la par en ambos lugares. Les agradezco inmensamente el apoyo que le están dando a este pequeño proyecto...**

**Sin nada más que agregar; Enjoy!**

* * *

_El viento soplaba suavemente, haciendo que el pequeño pasto bajo sus pies se moviera en la dirección a la que iba, como una tierna caricia. Un cielo despejado daba paso al astro rey, bañando a todo lo que tenía debajo en sus cálidos brazos…_

_Elsa Winters no sabía dónde estaba, ni por que estaba ahí, solo sabía que jamás en su vida había sentido tanta paz. _

_Estaba en un campo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, unos cuantos arboles era todo el acompañamiento que tenía en ese sitio. Podía ver cómo el césped ondeaba cada que la briza hacia acto de presencia. Cómo las ramas de los arboles se mecían lentamente._

_No quería aventurarse a saber que podría encontrar más adelante, o para descubrir en donde se encontraba realmente. Un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad era todo lo que la envolvía, no quería que nada alejara esa sensación de ella._

_Se acostó sobre el césped, con sus brazos y piernas extendidas, dejando que el suave susurro de la briza la envolviera. Miró el cielo azul, maravillándose por la inmensidad de este._

_Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose solamente en el sonido de la briza, en cómo acariciaba su piel. En cómo el sol parecía que la envolvía en un tierno abrazo. Suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_No quería irse nunca de ahí, de ese mágico lugar que le brindaba todo lo que Elsa necesitaba; consuelo y tranquilidad…_

* * *

Sentía como su conciencia volvía a ella, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Un sueño, había tenido el sueño más pacífico de su vida. No quería despertar aún, quería permanecer por más tiempo en ese campo donde el sol le brindaba ese calor que tanto deseaba por las noches.

Pero sabía que la cruel realidad no le permitiría eso.

Suspiró, aún podía sentir ese calor envolver su cuerpo, sentir esa ligera briza sobre su nuca. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese era el calor que extrañaba en su fría habitación cada noche que iba a dormir.

Hasta que de pronto sintió, lo que anteriormente pensó eran brazos imaginarios, en realidad eran brazos reales la apretaban más acercándola a un cuerpo cálido detrás de su espalda.

Abrió sus ojos, pero no vio demasiado en la tenue luz que se filtraba de las cortinas cerradas. Estuvo a punto de gritar, de apartar a ese sujeto que la tenía entre sus brazos, hasta que de pronto recordó donde se encontraba.

Recordó ir a Tiana's con Anna, tener una cena en el balcón del restaurante, cuando le pidió que le hiciera compañía en casa, ver al perro correr hacia ella, cuando le ofreció quedarse a dormir y cuando ella aceptó la oferta.

Estaba en la habitación de Anna, otra vez…

No supo qué hacer en ese momento. La idea de levantarse o alejarla un poco cruzó por su mente pero… no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo así con alguien. Que le transmitieran ese sentimiento de seguridad y calidez mientras dormía, que la envolvieran protectoramente mientras soñaba.

Tenía un debate mental; si debía levantarse o quedarse donde estaba. Bajó su vista, viendo el brazo de Anna sobre su cintura. Sentía su espalda estar pegada a la parte frontal de Anna, sus piernas enredadas en las suyas y su suave respiración en su nuca.

Estaba por levantarse, pero una voz, una que cada ser humano escucha aunque lo niegue, apareció.

'_¿Vas a levantarte? ¿Y desaprovechar esta oportunidad?'_

Podía escuchar cierta desaprobación en la voz, como si esperara que hiciera lo que más deseaba sin dudar. No podía hacerlo, no quería aprovecharse de la situación solamente porque anhelaba ese contacto…

Pero, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. ¿Cuándo sería la siguiente vez que alguien la abrazara de esta forma? ¿Qué pudiera sentir el calor corporal de alguien más, contrarrestando el frio de la noche? ¿Qué la hiciera sentir amada y querida?

No sabía siquiera si eso era posible para Elsa de nuevo, si alguien estaría de esta forma tan intima con ella. Se mordió su labio, tomando la decisión que su subconsciente tanto deseaba pero que ella no quería admitir.

Lentamente, procurando no despertarla de su sueño, se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Anna. En cuanto comenzó a hacerlo, el brazo que estaba sobre su cintura la envolvió posesivamente, pegándola completamente al frente de Anna.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sintió sus pechos en su espalda, sus labios rosando la piel de su nuca y su cálida respiración acariciando su piel haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba ella; inmóvil, tensa, rogando a cualquier deidad que la estuviera escuchando que Anna no se despertara aún. Pasaron unos agonizantes segundos hasta que la respiración de Anna volvía a ser lenta y rítmica, indicando claramente que estaba profundamente dormida.

Agradecía que la chica tuviera un sueño tan pesado…

Después de eso, se relajó. Disfrutando de la cálida sensación, de la seguridad que desprendía el cuerpo de Anna, de cómo su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de ella en la forma en la que estaban acomodadas.

Inconscientemente, su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Anna, haciendo que soltara un largo suspiro. Sonrió, maravillada de que aún en sueños, Anna aceptaba su tacto sin temor alguno.

Pasaban los minutos tranquilamente, con Elsa acariciando el brazo de Anna con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que de pronto un movimiento llamo su atención. Al principio, pensó que Anna estaba acomodándose y buscando una mejor postura, pero el movimiento no se detuvo.

Sintió a Anna mover su cadera, chocando con el posterior de Elsa repetidas veces a un ritmo lento. Elsa se petrificó, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar a eso, pero al sentir algo duro empezar a hacerse notorio a través de la delgada tela del short, su rostro se tornó carmesí.

Podía sentir algo duro y largo rozando su trasero, cómo la respiración de Anna dejó de ser lenta y ritma para estar algo acelerada y pesada. Intentó moverse, de alejarse un poco, pero eso solamente causó que la playera que estaba usando se elevara revelando su blanquecina piel.

El brazo que la mantenía prisionera empezó a subir poco a poco por su cuerpo, causando que Elsa se mordiera el labio para suprimir un gemido que amenazaba con salir. En cambio, un jadeo salió de ellos cuando la mano de Anna agarró uno de sus pechos y le dio un fuerte apretón.

Su cuerpo reaccionó sin su permiso, su cadera se movía junto con las de Anna para ganar más placer, sincronizándose con sus embestidas. Ahora ya no sentía esa dura y larga sensación en su trasero, ahora estaba en la entrada de su intimidad sobre la molesta ropa.

Intentando entrar en ella, atacándola con insistencia pero siendo imposible con el material en medio de ambas. Cada movimiento de cadera era más fuerte que el anterior, sentía su ropa interior estar empapada de su excitación con el pasar de los segundos.

Moría por poder sentirla dentro, por sentir cómo se abriría paso en su interior. Su vientre comenzó a tensarse de manera deliciosa, deseando ¡Oh Dios! Deseando con toda su alma el ser capaz de aprisionar ese miembro dentro suyo.

Unos suaves gruñidos empezaron a salir de los labios de Anna, al tiempo que el movimiento de cadera era más fuerte. La mano que tenía en su pecho hizo mayor presión, atrapando el pezón entre sus dedos, haciendo que Elsa arqueara su espalda.

\- E.. Elsa… - Fue lo último que escuchó salir de sus labios.

Anna se quedó inmóvil, con su respiración errática golpeando la piel de su nuca y su mano con un fuerte agarre sobre su pecho. Se quedó de esa forma por un par de minutos, hasta que poco a poco, su cuerpo fue relajándose.

Su respiración volvió a su ritmo lento y pausado; su mano fue perdiendo fuerza hasta liberarla y caer a la cama, su cadera dejó de moverse y la sensación dura y larga empezó a desaparecer lentamente.

Elsa, en cambio, su respiración seguía estando acelerada; su rostro aún se mantenía sonrojado; su ropa interior era un desastre con la cantidad de lubricante que había creado y aún permanecía esa deliciosa tensión en su vientre.

Esperó unos minutos para tranquilizar su respiración, y dejando que Anna se adentrara de nuevo al sueño profundo. Cuando creyó que era seguro moverse, con calma se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para encerrarse dentro.

Se paró al lavabo, abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro con agua fría para que aclarar su nebulosa mente.

¿¡Qué demonios acababa de suceder?! En un momento, estaba teniendo el momento más sublime de su vida, disfrutando de algo que quizá no volvería a tener jamás; y al siguiente, Anna estaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en primer lugar?

No estaba despierta. Se podía escuchar muy sutilmente cómo la chica roncaba con cada respiración que daba, cómo aceptaba su toque aún cuando a ella no le gustaba que lo hicieran estando consciente.

Entonces, si estaba durmiendo, ¿Por qué dijo su nombre? Fue muy bajo, por poco no lo escuchaba entre sus erráticas respiraciones y los suaves gruñidos que Anna estaba haciendo, pero lo hizo. Anna dijo su nombre antes de quedarse quieta.

Y es en ese instante que una revelación llegó. Tan rápida e increíble que le tomó unos segundos en ordenar bien la idea dentro de su mente.

Si Anna estaba dormida, y no era consciente de sus movimientos y lo que estaba haciendo, solo podía significar una cosa…

'_Anna estaba soñando, y no había tenido cualquier sueño… Había tenido un sueño húmedo mientras soñaba conmigo.'_

¿Sería posible? La idea era tan absurda, que por unos cuantos segundos pensó era una locura, como un intento desesperado para creer que la pelirroja sentía la misma atracción que ella tenía por Anna. Pero, ¿Y si en verdad sentían lo mismo?

Era posible, después de todo, acababa de ser testigo de eso. ¡Maldición! La misma ropa que tenia puesta estaba completamente húmeda en su centro por ambos lados.

Pero… ¿Y si estaba soñando con alguien más que tuviera el mismo nombre que ella? Un dolor agudo se presentó en su pecho ante ese pensamiento. Era una posibilidad, pero teniendo una idea de cómo era la personalidad de Anna, sencillamente eso era imposible.

Ahora que estaba analizando lo sucedido, su mente no pudo evitar volver a aquello que sintió. Era duro, grande… lo suficiente grande para que sentirlo rozar por todo su trasero, y tan duro como una roca…

Había escuchado que los hombres, al pasar la pubertad, despertaban con erecciones matutinas cada día. Era algo completamente normal, lo había visto innumerables veces cuando Hans y ella dormían juntos como pareja. Pero Anna era una chica, se supone que las mujeres no nacen con un miembro extra entre las piernas…

Volvió a echarse agua fría al rostro cuando el sonrojo se intensificó de nuevo. Esa maravillosa tortura volvió a presentarse entre sus piernas recordándole que no podía estar así todo el día, pero no era el mejor lugar para ocuparse de eso.

Sin pensarlo, y pidiendo permiso mentalmente, se desnudó y tomó una ducha con agua fría para tranquilizar a su lujurioso cuerpo. Una vez terminado, buscó una toalla en un gabinete debajo del lavabo secando el exceso de agua de su cuerpo y, sin hacer ruido alguno, regresó a la habitación envuelta en la toalla.

Anna seguía acostada, pero en esta ocasión estaba boca abajo con su cabello en todas direcciones y un hilo de baba en su barbilla. Elsa rió suavemente, divertida por los hábitos de la pelirroja al dormir.

Fue hacia el armario, abriéndolo suavemente. Dentro, encontró varias prendas colgadas; camisas, suéteres, hoodies, gorras, pantalones y playeras de diversos colores. Sin querer husmear demasiado, agarró la primera playera que estuvo en su vista. Abrió una gaveta al azar encontrando más shorts deportivos, rápidamente tomó uno y regresó al baño a cambiarse.

Ahora con la luz del sol en el baño iluminándola, pudo darse cuenta de qué es lo que había tomado prestado. La playera era de color azul que decía "Tails: straight… Heads: gay…" seguido la imagen de una moneda parada y debajo continuaba con "Well, I'll be damned".

El shorts era de color negro más corto que el anterior y, a diferencia del otro, estaba más apretado. Sin tener nada que ponerse debajo, ya que su ropa interior estaba arruinada por su previa excitación, se puso lo demás sin pensarlo demasiado. Al terminar, se dirigió hacia donde su bolsa estaba para revisar la hora.

8:30 am.

No sabía qué hacer, y aún no quería regresar a su solitaria casa. Vio alrededor, percatándose de que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. Decidió abrir la más cercana. Al darse la vuelta, por poco y pega un grito con lo que vio. Olaf la estaba viendo desde el sillón, con una expresión serena.

Al ver que no le gruño ni nada, avanzó hacia la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar y tenerlo listo para cuando Anna despertara. Acababa de terminar cuando una voz la hizo dar un salto.

\- Buenos días… - la voz somnolienta y rasposa de Anna la asustó.

Pero más que solo asustarla, hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera de placer al escuchar esa rasposa voz y de recordar lo sucedido en el cuarto. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, así que no se atrevió a alzar la vista y tomarse con su mirada. Aclaró su garganta para poder hablar.

\- B-buenos días, A-anna… - no pudo evitar el empezar a tartamudear por los nervios.

Escuchó como Olaf comenzó a ladrar, a lo que Anna entró a la cocina buscando algo entre los gabinetes. Mientras Anna estaba ocupada con eso, la vista de Elsa no pudo evitar viajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Y, tal y como comenzaba a sospechar, un conocido bulto se podía apreciar en esos holgados short que tenia puestos. Pero no solamente eso, sus ojos se abrieron aún más al percatarse de que era... de un tamaño considerable.

Apartó la vista rápidamente, sintiéndose mareada por la cantidad de sangre que estaba subiendo a su cabeza con tanta frecuencia. Sirvió el desayuno y ambas chicas se sentaron a comer en silencio. Anna no comentó nada mientras comía y Elsa no hizo esfuerzo alguno por iniciar una conversación con ella o por hacer contacto visual.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se escuchó seguido de unos pasos. No tardó mucho en que Kai y, posiblemente, la mamá de Anna se asomaran en la sala de estar.

Por su semblante, parecía que no les había ido bien en su viaje, podía ver preocupación y cansancio en el rostro de ambos. Pero en cuanto las vieron, trataron de esconder eso bajo una sonrisa y una actitud amigable.

Elsa se presento con la mamá de Anna, Gerda era su nombre, haciendo pequeñas charlas casuales para llenar el silencio. Pero se podía sentir una presión en el aire, como si tuvieran algo importante que discutir pero su presencia les impidiera poder hacerlo.

Decidió que era el momento de regresar y dejar de importunarlos. Rápidamente fue al cuarto de Anna para cambiarse, y esconder su ropa interior arruinada en su bolsa. Al salir, les agradeció por su estadía y el haber llegado sin previo aviso, a lo cual ellos simplemente dijeron que estaba bien.

Anna la escoltó hasta su auto, despidiéndose de ella con un movimiento de mano una vez Elsa estuvo dentro. Vio a Anna por un segundo antes de encender el motor y dirigirse a su casa.

Hubo dos cosas que entendió perfectamente ese día:

Una: la familia Summers parecía tener algún tipo de problema del cual no podían arreglar tan fácilmente.

Dos: Anna, al parecer y por sorprendente que se pudiera escuchar, no era completamente mujer.

Y, apareció una más en su mente que no quería admitir hasta ahora…

Tres: realmente sentía atracción sexual por esa pelirroja.


	13. Chapter 13

El resto del fin de semana pasó… Con extrema lentitud.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Quería estar cómoda y tratar de relajarse después de lo sucedido.

Pero sin importar que estuviera haciendo, o en qué tratará de distraerse, su traicionera mente la llevaba de regreso al cuarto de Anna.

Recordando cómo rozaba su trasero, cómo buscaba desesperadamente entrada en ella pero la maldita ropa nunca lo permitió.

Esos dos días tuvo que bañarse más de una vez con agua fría para calmar a su cuerpo, y cuando eso no era suficiente, debía de recurrir a métodos más… drásticos.

El lunes por fin llegó, y en cuanto sus pies pisaron la escuela, tuvo una guerra de emociones. Por una parte, estaba ansiosa por ver a Anna y disfrutar de su presencia; pero por otro lado, estaba absolutamente aterrada de lo que pudiera decirle acerca del sábado.

Las horas pasaban con rapidez; alumnos entraban y salían del salón conforme eran sus horarios. Hasta que la última hora llegó. Podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora y sus manos un poco sudadas, pero su rostro se mantenía sereno.

Cómo lo había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, esperó unos minutos para que Anna entrará al salón. Pero cuando transcurrieron 10 minutos y no había signos de su pelirroja por ningún lado, no le quedó de otra que comenzar con lo programado.

Dio su clase como siempre, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado. Preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de la ausencia de Anna, si le había pasado algo o sí se encontraba bien.

La idea le estuvo dando vuelta hasta que escuchó la campana, indicando que las clases habían finalizado. Despidió a sus alumnos y levantó sus cosas para dirigirse a su carro.

Una vez dentro, estuvo considerando sus opciones. No sabía nada de Anna aún, y tampoco había alguien que la conociera y pudiera preguntar. Y tampoco podía ir a su casa por algo tan simple como no asistir un día.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no le había pedido su número de celular para comunicarse con ella? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ya no sería raro pedir algo tan trivial como su número.

Suspiró. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y simplemente faltó porque no quiso ir. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, y era muy normal que los alumnos no fueran a algunas clases de vez en cuando.

Con eso en mente, arrancó el motor y se dirigió a su casa. Al día siguiente, en cuanto entró a la escuela el director le pidió hablar con ella durante el receso. Suprimió un gruñido frustrante al escuchar eso.

Al terminar de hablar con él, salió echando humo de su oficina hacía su salón; solamente le había hablado para invitarla a una estúpida conferencia de la cual ella no tenía el más mínimo interés y, gracias a eso, perdió valiosos minutos para poder desayunar.

No veía quienes pasaban a su lado. Las personas se apartaban de su camino al ver su mirada llena de molestia, su único objetivo era; ir a su salón, ver a Anna y preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

Estaba a unos metros de llegar a su destino, cuando una voz femenina la detuvo de golpe. No fue precisamente la voz la que causó eso, sino las palabras que traían consigo.

-¿Cómo fue tu cena con Anna?


	14. Chapter 14

Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos al comprender las palabras…

Alguien la había visto. Alguien había visto la cita que tuvo con Anna el sábado en Tiana's. Y eso no era lo peor; lo peor de todo era que un compañero de trabajo las había visto.

Lentamente, fue volteando para poder ver la cara de la persona que tenía su carrera entre sus manos, pensando en una solución para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y no pasara a mayores daños.

Encontrándose con la serena mirada de Bella, en su usual vestido de color amarrillo y su cabello amarrado con un moño. Sosteniendo unos libros entre sus brazos como si fueran lo más preciado para ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante, azul zafiro con café claro. Elsa trataba desesperadamente de encontrar alguna señal de que estaba por ser chantajeada o por ser acusada con el director, pero solamente encontró sinceridad y comprensión en esos brillantes ojos.

No queriendo tener esa conversación en medio del pasillo, agarró el brazo de Bella y la jaló hasta entrar en el salón donde acababa de salir. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, descubriendo que estaban en una biblioteca vacía.

La universidad tenía una de las bibliotecas más extensas de todo el lugar. Con estantes que llegaban hasta el techo repletos de libros. Mesas redondas con una lámpara en medio donde se podían sentar tres personas a leer a gusto. Hilera tras hilera con cientos de libros para uso académico y un escritorio al frente donde se tenía el registro de la entrada y salida de cada uno de ellos.

La guió donde se encontraba el escritorio, adivinando que ese era su puesto de trabajo. Asegurándose con la vista de que no hubiera algún alumno escondido por ahí, la soltó encarándola en ese instante.

Vio como depositaba los libros sobre su escritorio, sobando el área donde la había agarrado. Quizá por la tensión, exageró un poco en la fuerza de su agarre. Pero ese no era momento para preocuparse por esas pequeñeces. Debía de averiguar qué haría Bella con la información que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué dices que estuve en Tiana's, y sobre todo con Anna? – habló, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible, a pesar del sin fin de escenarios que aparecían en su mente.

Bella alzó su vista en ese momento, alzando una delicada ceja que mostraba claramente su confusión por la repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué será? Porque las vi el sábado en la noche en el restaurante. – respondió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

'_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Estaba tan concentrada en lo atractiva que se veía Anna ese día que ni siquiera me moleste en revisar las mesas para saber si alguien conocido estaba ahí.'_

Trató de repetir ese día, una y otra vez en su mente; pero todo lo que veía era a Anna, lo maravillosa que fue la velada y lo sucedido al día siguiente. Un traicionero sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro de solo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

Sacudió su cabeza, controlando su cuerpo para continuar con lo que debía de hacer.

\- Quizá me estas confundiendo con alguien más, no he usado aún los tickets de Tiana's. – trató, a lo mejor en un intento en vano, de fingir demencia con lo que estaba diciendo.

A lo que Bella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, confirmando que sí, que era un caso perdido y no podría convencerla de otra cosa. No supo que cara puso en ese instante, ya que el semblante de Bella se suavizó considerablemente y bajó sus brazos en un gesto apaciguador.

\- Escucha, no estoy aquí para decirte que está mal que salieras a cenar con ella. O para acusarte con el director o algo por el estilo. Solo estoy genuinamente curiosa de cómo les fue. – respondió con su típica voz suave, expresando todas y cada una de las preocupaciones de Elsa en esa simple oración.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, considerando las opciones que tenia para salir de ese dilema sin decir ni un solo detalle. Pero por más que su cerebro trabajaba a toda su capacidad para obtener una respuesta, siempre volvía al mismo lugar; nada.

\- Elsa, tranquila. No hay norma alguna en la escuela que prohíba a los maestros de salir en cenas casuales. Además, no es como si lo hubieras estado planeando o algo parecido. Ambas se ganaron esos boletos en el concurso, y sería muy descortés de parte de las dos si agarraban los boletos para sí mismas independientemente de quien los hubiera usado.

¡Claro! Elsa no había planeado nada de eso en primer lugar. Todo había sido cosa del destino que Anna coincidiera con su disfraz, y sería una oportunidad perdida si no usaban los boletos para degustar los manjares de Tiana's.

Estaba tan inmersa en esa pequeña revelación, en ese pequeño bálsamo de tranquilidad que no había notado cuando Bella se acercó peligrosamente a su espacio personal, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios que le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad una vez se dio cuenta.

\- Un pequeño secreto, Señorita Winters… - habló, bajando su voz hasta que llegó a ser solamente un susurro. – Ninguna regla en el campus prohíbe relaciones entre maestro-alumno, siempre y cuando sea moderado, discreto y no beneficie al alumno de ningún modo.

'_Lo sabe. Bella sabe que algo está ocurriendo entre Anna y yo.'_

Y el silencio que siguió después de escuchar esa oración, simplemente confirmó lo que Bella acababa de decir. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de golpe, dando un paso hacia atrás ante la conmoción de lo que creyó nadie sabía, ahora ser del conocimiento de la persona frente suyo. De pronto empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, como si una multitud estuviera gritando al mismo tiempo sin entenderse ni una sola palabra, pero sabía no eran ruidos externos.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sus brazos estaban abrazando la parte media de su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir una fina capa de sudor en su frente y respiraba agitadamente. Estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso de nuevo.

No supo el tiempo que pasó, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a sentarse en una silla de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca; pero cuando recuperó la lucidez de su mente, Bella estaba hincada frente a ella, con una expresión de absoluta preocupación en su semblante usando unas hojas para darle un poco de aire.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – su voz fue baja, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Maldita sea, no imaginó que la noticia de que Bella tuviera idea de la situación entre Anna y ella la hiciera tener otro colapso. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo un par de veces, y solamente cuando sintió que su corazón latía a un ritmo normal, miró a su compañera de trabajo.

\- Me encuentro mejor. Gracias… - poco a poco se fue levantando hasta estar completamente parada.

Bella, aún sin creer que se encontraba tan bien como ella clamaba estarlo, tenía sus brazos preparados por si llegaba a desmayarse o a tambalearse un poco. Al ver que, efectivamente, se erguía sin problema alguno, bajó sus brazos y volvió a verla a los ojos.

\- Elsa, te digo esto porque vi lo que pasó en la pista de baile en Halloween. Créeme cuando te digo que en ninguna parte de las normas dicta algo acerca de relaciones amorosas entre alumnos y docentes. – al terminar de decir eso, bajó su vista al suelo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho. – Soy algo parecido a un ratón de biblioteca. He leído la mayoría de los libros que están en este lugar al igual que las reglas del campus… Y, no tengo ningún compañero aquí al que pueda considerar un amigo, así que estaba pensando que… quizá… si te decía lo de las reglas y que no le diría a nadie lo del sábado… podríamos serlo, amigas me refiero…

Su voz se apagó completamente al terminar esa última oración. Podía ver cómo apretaba fuertemente sus manos sobre su pecho, como si estuviera esperando un rechazo que sabía vendría. Elsa no pudo más que sonreír suavemente, ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan amable y comprensivo como ella tuviera esa clase de inseguridad en su persona?

Elsa no era de tener contacto físico con nadie, no era algo que fuera de su agrado. Pero Bella la había sacado de un gran dilema con la información que le acababa de decir, al igual que había apaciguado la angustia de perder su trabajo por sus acciones pasadas y el haber cuidado de ella en su pequeño colapso nervioso.

Alzó su mano, colocándola sobre el hombro de Bella dándole un ligero apretón. Tratando de transmitirle con ese suave gesto que no tenía por qué sentirse de esa manera con ella, de relajarla y que no se encerrara en sí misma.

\- Estaría encantada de que eso suceda, Bella.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella alzó su vista mirándola como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero cuando las palabras se registraron en su mente, sus ojos brillaron llenos de felicidad y sus manos fueron a su boca tapando esa enorme sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó, sonando aún incrédula de la situación.

\- Muy en serio. – soltó una pequeña risita.

Bella estaba por decir algo, pero la campana la interrumpió de golpe. Era momento de regresar a su salón y continuar con sus clases. Se despidieron rápidamente y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su salón.

Las cosas habían tomado un camino del cual ella ni siquiera sabía era posible; había descubierto qué, sea lo que sea que se estaba desarrollando entre Anna y ella, no iba a causarle alguna clase de problema con la ley; que no solamente había evitado que toda la escuela se enterara de eso sino que también había ganado una posible amistad con Bella.

Las cosas no podrían estar en mejor camino. Con renovadas energías, apresuró sus pasos para así poder llegar a su destino y ver a esa pelirroja que la estaba volviendo loca.


	15. Chapter 15

Nada ha mejorado.

Tres días… Han sido tres malditos días en los que no ha sabido absolutamente nada de Anna.

Luego de la charla que tuvo con Bella, creyó que todo estaría mejor; que el destino estaría de su lado por primera vez y que todo saldría bien después de tanto tiempo.

Pero al llegar a la última hora y no ver rastros de la pelirroja, su preocupación comenzó a empeorar. Bella ha demostrado no solo haber dicho la verdad sobre sus intenciones, sino también ser una forma de liberar las preocupaciones que no sabía tenía almacenadas.

El saber que ella no la criticaba y la aconsejaba con que hacer, era realmente un bálsamo en su alma. No le había contado demasiado, aún no sabiendo si realmente confiar en ella, pero sabía lo superficial para poder dar una opinión concisa a su dilema.

Llegando al mismo pensamiento que siempre rondaba su mente: hablar con su abogado y concluir con el matrimonio. Ya no era cuestión de hacerlo o no; desde hace mucho se había pasado esa etapa de duda, ya era cuestión de _cuándo_.

El jueves llegó como siempre, con la misma rutina que había estado teniendo: levantarse, arreglarse, preparar un desayuno rápido y llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Todo parecía normal mientras daba la segunda clase, pero esa tranquilidad rápidamente se vio interrumpida por la alarma contra incendios resonando por toda la escuela. Elsa se sorprendió de escucharlo por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí.

Sabiendo el procedimiento, empezó a dar instrucciones a los alumnos mientras trataba de mantenerlos en calma; guiándolos al estacionamiento de forma ordenada con sus pertenencias a mano.

Una vez estando en el lugar de seguridad, pudo observar a los demás alumnos y docentes con sus respectivos grupos platicando entre ellos. Camiones de bomberos, ambulancias y policías estaba en los alrededores dándole a todo un aspecto de película.

Comenzó a ver alrededor, con la esperanza de ver una cabellera rojiza en medio de la multitud de alumnos.

\- No la vas a encontrar.

Casi pega un grito al escuchar una voz a su lado, descubriendo a Bella abrazando unos libros a su pecho, como siempre.

\- Estaba buscándola desde que los alumnos comenzaron a salir, pero no está por ningún lado. - bajó un poco su voz, para que solamente Elsa pudiera escucharla.

Suspiró resignada. Estuvieron en el estacionamiento de la escuela por un tiempo mientras los oficiales se ocupaban de lo que sea que había pasado, escuchando a los alumnos sacar conclusiones que llegaban a ser algo divertidas, a algunas que realmente eran ridículas como un ataque zombie.

Media hora después, los oficiales anunciaron que no era posible reanudar las clases debido a un problema químico que tuvieron los alumnos mientras realizaban una actividad, haciendo que no continuarán las clases mientras esterilizaban la escuela entera en los próximos días.

Gritos y exclamos de alegría se escuchó por parte de los alumnos y algunos maestros al saber que tendrían más días para descansar.

Elsa emprendió su camino hacia su carro, no sabiendo realmente que hacer ahora que tenía más tiempo para pensar y sin saber absolutamente nada de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Elsa, espera! - dio la vuelta al escuchar a Bella, viéndola correr hacia ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - preguntó, dándole tiempo a recuperar el aliento. Bella sacudió la cabeza, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡No! A-alguien está esperándome… ¡Pero no es eso a lo que vine! Deberías de ir donde vive Anna. Sé que has estado muy preocupada por ella estos días, y que crees es incorrecto ir debido a que eres su maestra… Pero no hay repercusiones si lo haces. Te lo mencioné antes; no hay norma alguna que te prohíba salir con ella y no tener una relación estrictamente profesional.

La quedó viendo, incrédula. Entendía el hecho de que no tendría problemas si actuaba acorde a lo que sentía, pero aún así su moral la detenía. Realmente quería saber cómo estaba Anna, confirmar que estaba bien y, dentro de ella, quería verla. Quería poder ver sus hermosas pecas, esa pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en ocasiones, sentir esa sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad al estar con ella.

\- Recuerda; no estamos hablando de chicos menores de edad, de adolescentes buscando problemas. Estamos en universidad, con adultos capaces de decidir por ellos mismos. - continuó, con esa voz tranquilizadora que siempre usaba.

Elsa la quedó mirando por un momento, quizá buscando algún indicio de que le estuviera tomando el pelo, de alguna clase de trampa o que estuviera bromeando; pero solo encontró sinceridad y preocupación en esos ojos cafés.

Volvió a suspirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras meneaba la cabeza ligeramente.

\- ¿No deberías de estar diciendo lo contrario, Bella? ¿Decirme que deje de perseguir a una alumna porque no es profesional o algo similar?

Bella rió suavemente, alzando su mano sin saber dónde exactamente ponerla para poder reconfortarla, optando por agarrar suavemente su antebrazo mientras le daba un ligero apretón.

\- Posiblemente lo diría si fueras alguna clase de pedófilo persiguiendo a niñas menores de edad… - soltó una pequeña risa. - ... pero ese no es el caso. Ese día en el restaurante, no vi a una alumna y su maestra en una cena que ganaron por accidente; vi a una pareja perdidamente enamorada de la otra.

Pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemar por el sonrojo que, estaba segura, tenía en su rostro en ese instante. ¿Realmente se veían de ese modo? Desde su punto de vista, ambas estaban nerviosas por la presencia de la otra, y por parte de Elsa, por lo bien que se veía Anna en su atuendo.

Pero, a lo mejor para ojos externos, para ojos ignorantes, realmente parecían ser una feliz pareja al estar juntas. Para personas que no saben de su relación, de sus vidas, de la forma en la que se conocieron podría tener cierto parecido a una pareja formal.

\- Gracias por el consejo, Bella. - sonrió, tratando de controlar el sonrojo. - Creo que haré eso, iré a ver a Anna.

\- Bueno… - dudó Bella, viéndola de arriba a abajo. - Tal vez primero quieras ir a cambiarte. No me lo tomes a mal, pero con ese vestuario le vas a dar un paro cardíaco.

Bajó su vista a sí misma, viendo la ropa que escogió ese día; una falda negra ajustada que terminaba sobre la rodilla, una camisa blanca con las mangas un poco arremangadas con dos botones desabrochados, unos zapatos con algo de tacón y su cabello amarrado en una trenza francesa que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo con los mechones echados para atrás.

Era un atuendo formal y para nada revelador, siempre trataba de tener cuidado con eso para no tener problemas. No entendía el punto de Bella, y al parecer en su rostro se marcó la confusión, ya que casi enseguida le respondió.

\- Elsa, estoy segura que eres consciente de tu propia belleza, pero… ¡Dios! - usó sus manos a modo de mostrar su físico. - Eres la fantasía sexual de todo alumno con la forma en la que vistes.

Esta vez no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios, por la forma tan elocuente en la que describió su vestimenta; sabiendo muy bien que para los ojos masculinos y algunos femeninos, su ropa era algo llamativa.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta. Nos vemos el lunes, Bella.

Con eso, cada quien se fue a su respectivo rumbo. Mientras Elsa iba manejando, no pudo evitar que su mente repitiera la conversación que acababa de tener, considerando si realmente hacer caso o no a la sugerencia de Bella.

No tomó demasiado tiempo el debate interno, la preocupación que estaba teniendo por la ausencia de la pelirroja y el hecho de que quería verla, fue razón suficiente para llegar a esa conclusión.

Pisó el acelerador lo suficiente para poder llegar rápido a casa sin levantar alguna clase de infracción. En cuanto llegó a su destino, rápidamente subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa; decidiéndose por unos jeans oscuros, una blusa celeste y unos converse que no recordaba estaban en el armario.

Volvió de nuevo a su carro, emprendiendo el camino a la casa de la pelirroja. No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando un pensamiento la inundo. ¿Qué le diría a los padres de Anna por su repentina aparición? Ellos verían raro que la maestra de su hija llegara sin previo aviso y sin razones de por medio, aunque pensando bien las cosas, esa etapa ya había pasado.

Se detuvo momentáneamente en un pequeño puesto donde vendían frutas, comprando un poco para no llegar con las manos completamente vacías. Con eso, no tardo nada en llegar al gimnasio donde Anna vivía. Al entrar, se sorprendió enormemente al ver a unas personas en el lugar, haciendo los ejercicios correspondientes a lo que estaban aprendiendo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, buscando con la vista a alguien conocido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Kai a unos metros del hexágono cargando algunas cosas. Al toparse sus miradas, pudo ver en los ojos del señor sorpresa, preocupación y duda. Elsa rápidamente se acerco, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

\- Buenos días, Kai. – habló primero, al pasar unos segundos con los dos mirándose en silencio.

\- B-buenos días, Señorita Winters… - Respondió Kai, mirando alrededor. Notando como su frente tenía una ligera capa de sudor.

\- Sé que es repentina mi presencia, y realmente lo siento por no tener como comunicarme... Pero Anna ha estado ausente de la escuela en estos cuatro días, y no ha habido forma de saber si está bien o no… - se interrumpió, no sabiendo bien que más decir. – Solamente, estoy preocupada por ella, y quisiera saber como esta.

Kai la miró, no supo realmente qué clase de mirada le estaba dando pero parecía una que decía miles de cosas sin poder asegurar que era del todo. Lo vio suspirar, dejar las cosas que cargaba a un lado del ring mientras le decía algo a un chico en un idioma que no entendió, para después regresar a su lado.

\- En ese caso, venga conmigo por favor. – fue lo único que dijo al empezar a caminar a la puerta que sabía era para ir al departamento de arriba.

Caminaron en silencio el corto recorrido hasta la sala de estar, sintiendo el aire pesado por algún motivo que no supo identificar. Había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentir angustia, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

\- Creo que conoce el camino al cuarto de Anna, seguiré con mi trabajo en el gimnasio. Si llegase a necesitar algo, sabe donde estaré.

Dicho eso, la dejó sola en la sala de estar. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, no veía a Gerda por ningún lado, y Olaf parecía estar ausente también. La sensación de incertidumbre cada vez era más intensa en su interior.

Deposito la pequeña canasta con fruta en la isla de la cocina, para después ir a donde estaba ubicada la puerta de Anna. Al tenerla enfrente, tomó el pomo de la puerta dando un largo suspiro antes de abrirla.

No sabía realmente que esperar al entrar al cuarto; a lo mejor el cuarto hecho un caos como la primera vez, a lo mejor a Anna jugando con su consola sentada en el suelo, a Anna jugando con Olaf con algún juguete del travieso perro…

Pero jamás lo que realmente tuvo ante sus ojos…

Anna y Olaf estaban en el cuarto, pero no en las condiciones que ella había imaginado. Anna estaba acostada en la cama, durmiendo, con sus brazos, manos y su pecho envueltos en vendas. Su rostro estaba sereno, pero al igual que sus extremidades; su ceja izquierda tenía una cortada ya suturada, una gaza en su mejilla izquierda y su labio inferior partido.

Olaf estaba acostado a sus pies, alzando la cabeza emanando un gruñido amenazador al verla entrar a la habitación, cuidando a su dueña en sus sueños.

Anna estaba herida, sin tener una idea de cuándo exactamente se había hecho eso, quien lo había provocado y que tan graves eran las contusiones en sus extremidades. Su cuerpo se movió sin permiso, importándole poco que Olaf siguiera amenazándola desde los pies de la cama.

Su mano temblorosa se posó en la melena cobriza de Anna, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza para evitar lastimarla. Sentía sus ojos arder, sentía su pecho ser oprimido, sus manos temblaban de la conmoción de ver el estado de la pelirroja.

Olaf al notar que no tenía malas intensiones, como si comprendiera sus sentimientos, empezó a gimotear con sus orejas gachas, apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas de Anna y una mirada de preocupación extrema.

\- Anna… ¿Pero que te paso? – susurró con su voz quebrada, pegando sus labios suavemente a su frente. Sintiendo por fin las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.


	16. Chapter 16

Ese día, el tiempo perdió significado para Elsa.

En cuanto sus ojos vieron la condición de Anna, simplemente no pudo alejarse de su lado. El miedo de que algo le pasara mientras estaba fuera de su vista, por muy corto el tiempo que fuera y muy absurdo que sonase ya que estaban en su casa, era enorme.

El mundo exterior solo se esfumó, nada más importaba el bienestar de la pelirroja. Como pudo, se sentó a un lado de Anna, procurando no lastimarla de algún modo. No podía evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los brazos de Anna, dando un toque tan ligero que apenas y sus dedos rozaban las vendas.

La mente de Elsa era un caos, buscando infinidad de razones por las cuales la pelirroja pudiera terminar de ese modo; quizá alguien la atacó de regreso a su casa, o tuvo un accidente cuando iba a la escuela, a lo mejor cayó de las escaleras al querer irse apresuradamente.

Tantas cosas que cruzaban su pensamiento, haciéndose cada vez más oscuros conforme las teorías iban pasando. En algún punto del día, Elsa se había acomodado lo suficiente para estar acostada a un lado de Anna. Acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, sus dedos rozaban la mejilla sin gaza con ternura.

Sin importar lo que fuera que le ocurrió, estaba realmente agradecida con los dioses de que estuviera viva. De que, a pesar de su condición, no fuera nada que pusiera su vida en extremo peligro.

Gerda entró unas horas después, sorprendiéndose al ver a la platinada con Anna sin percatarse de su presencia. Suspiró con algo de ternura y tristeza combinada, no queriendo molestarlas solo se retiró sin hacer ruido, regresando unos minutos más tarde con un poco de manzana cortada y mandarinas ya peladas.

Las depositó en la mesita de noche alado de la cama, sin decir una sola palabra para no perturbarla. Olaf volteó a verla, con esos enormes ojos suyos detonando la preocupación que ella misma sentía hacia su hija. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que saliera, haciendo caso rápidamente para salir a su lado y, en el mejor de los casos, ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Elsa seguía acariciando la cabellera de Anna, maravillándose de lo suave y sedoso que era. Sus ojos simplemente no pudieron resistirse a recorrer las facciones de la más joven, delineando cada centímetro de su rostro con la vista, sintiendo sus ojos arder nuevamente al toparse con la cicatriz de la ceja y labio.

Lentamente, volvió a pegar sus labios a la cien de Anna, suspirando profundamente al tener ese pequeño contacto con la pelirroja. En ese momento un viejo recuerdo llegó a su memoria de cuando era niña, de cómo su madre antes de dormir le cantaba una canción de cuna que la había aprendido de su abuela.

Beso tiernamente su cien, acariciando aun su cabello al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos.

\- _Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory… Sleep, my Darling, safe and sound, for in this river all is found…. – _comenzó el suave susurro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Anna se recuperara rápidamente; que Anna regresara a sus brazos de nuevo. -_ In her waters, deep and true, lay the answers and a path for you… Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned… - _Deseando poder ver esos deslumbrantes ojos turquesa que la acecharon desde que se cruzaron con sus ojos zafiro, que parecían mirarla a ella y nada más que a ella. - _Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear, and in her song all magic flows… but, Can you brave what you most fear? __Can you face what the river knows? – _sabía que tan fuerte era Anna, sabía que podría salir adelante a pesar de su condición, que su canción la guiaría de regreso a ella. – _Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory…. Come, my Darling, homeward bound, when all is lost, then all is found… - _estaba segura que su voz seria el faro que necesitaba, que podía escucharla y que haría su camino hacia ella, que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos.

\- Que hermosa canción... – llegó una voz a sus oídos, sacándola de golpe del trance en el que se había metido.

Se alejó rápidamente de Anna, buscando la fuente de la voz encontrando a Gerda en la puerta del cuarto con algunas vendas y frascos en sus manos. Sintió la sangre comenzar a subir a su rostro, almacenándose en sus mejillas al verse atrapada en ese momento tan intimo con la hija de la persona parada a no más de 5 metros de ella.

No supo que decir, su mente había entrado en estado de crisis máxima desde que la vio parada ahí, dejándola completamente en blanco y sin ninguna respuesta que pudiera dar explicación a su acción y cercanía a Anna. Una pequeña risa puso en marcha de nuevo a su mente, observando como Gerda se acercaba a la cama depositando las cosas en la mesita de noche alado de un plato con frutas ya preparadas.

\- No quería interrumpir tan pronto, querida, pero ya es hora de que revise como van sanando los golpes de Anna. No tardare mucho, solo serán unos minutos. – habló suavemente, con una maternal sonrisa en los labios que la sorprendió.

\- S-si, no hay problema. Estaré afuera por si necesita ayuda con algo, solo avíseme y vendré en seguida. – se levanto rápida pero delicadamente de la cama, para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Caminó a la sala de estar, notando a través de la ventana como el sol que antes estaba en lo alto del cielo, ahora era sustituido por una luna llena. No sabía exactamente la hora, pero ya que su cuerpo estaba un poco más relajado, su estomago protesto por algo de comer.

\- Parece que usted también tiene hambre, Señorita Winters. – una voz masculina habló detrás de ella, encontrándose a Kai saliendo de su habitación con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. – Venga conmigo, acompáñeme a comer algo.

Sin poder decir nada más, Elsa siguió al señor hasta la cocina. Sus instintos rápidamente tomaron lugar en ella, ya que comenzó a sacar platos de una repisa donde había visto a Anna sacarlos antes, pero una mano sobre la suya le impidió continuar.

\- No, Señorita Winters. Usted no tiene que hacerlo todo, no es su trabajo. – delicadamente le quitó los platos de las manos, haciendo un movimiento con su mano mostrando la mesa. – Yo me encargare de todo. Usted solo siéntese y descanse un poco. No había salido de esa habitación en 10 horas, debe de estar exhausta.

¡10 horas! Eso quiere decir que eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche; no era de extrañar que su cuerpo protestara por alimento, que sintiera sus músculos un poco adoloridos. Solo había comido el rápido desayuno que hizo antes de trabajar y nada más.

Elsa se sentó en la mesa, observando los movimientos de Kai. No era de extrañar que Anna actuara de esa forma la primera vez que se quedó, que hiciera la misma acción cuando ella intentó lavar los trastes, ahora sabia de quien había aprendido tal gesto. Sonrió enternecida, Anna realmente era una chica única.

En poco tiempo, dos platos con comida fueron depositados en la mesa. Kai, siendo el buen anfitrión que sabía era, puso vasos con jugo de manzana, servilletas y demás cosas que necesitarían. Comieron en silencio, no uno pesado e incomodo donde no podías ni disfrutar de la comida; sino uno tranquilo y familiar, uno donde la comida sabía mucho mejor al estar acompañado de seres queridos.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacios, Kai al igual que antes, se ocupó de llevar los trastes sucios al fregadero y empezar a limpiarlos. La curiosidad quemaba dentro de Elsa, queriendo saber con exactitud que le paso a su pelirroja para que estuviera en tal estado de lesión.

\- Kai, disculpe la intromisión pero, ¿Qué le paso a Anna? ¿Por qué esta en ese estado?

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, todo movimiento de Kai se detuvo de golpe. No hubo ruido alguno más que el agua correr del grifo. Después de lo que parecieron ser los segundos más eternos; Kai cerró la llave, secó sus manos con un trapo que estaba cerca y regresó a tomar asiento enfrente de ella.

Elsa juntó sus manos por debajo de la mesa, sintiendo de nuevo esa presión que había cuando llegó en la mañana. Kai miraba hacia la mesa, sin hacer un solo movimientos más que la constante acción de su respiración. Finalmente; dio un largo suspiro, alzó su vista topándose con los ojos de Elsa con el ceño fruncido.

\- No sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que le pasó. El día que usted estuvo aquí, esa noche solamente dijo que saldría por un momento. – volvió a soltar un suspiro resignado, como si recordar la escena le causara el mismo dolor que en ese momento. – Creímos que saldría con algún amigo, ya sabe; era fin de semana, los jóvenes normalmente salen a divertirse en esos días. Pero cuando regresó ya entrada la madrugada, pensamos que quizá venia ebria ya que se escuchaba mucho ruido cuando caminaba. Salimos a checar que todo estuviera bien, y quizá a reprenderla por ser descuidada con la bebida; pero cuando nos topamos a una joven como de la edad de Anna, casi cargándola hasta la habitación con esas heridas, nos asustamos inmensamente. Tratamos de sacarle información a la jovencita, pero esta se rehusó a responder cada vez que le preguntábamos algo, argumentando que era asunto de Anna el comentarnos o no de lo sucedido… - su voz se quebró un poco, sus ojos estaban algo húmedos mientras una de sus manos pasaba por su cabello en un gesto exasperado. – Nunca habíamos visto a esa chica antes, ni siquiera sabíamos que Anna tuviera conocidos o de algún amigo que sepamos. Las pocas veces que ha despertado, no ha querido decirnos nada, y no queremos insistirle más en la condición en la que esta.

Elsa sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, su mente traicionándola con escena tras escena de posibilidades en la que Anna pudiera aparecer de esa forma. Su cuerpo estremecerse de solo pensar que, lo que sea que le haya pasado, pudo haberla perdido ese mismo día. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de enfocarse de nuevo para poder saber un poco más de las cosas.

\- Pero, ¿Sabe el nombre de esta chica? ¿No recuerda, quizá vagamente, haber visto a Anna hablar con ella en alguna ocasión aquí o en la escuela? – insistió, intentando saber quién era esta misteriosa chica y que hacía con Anna en ese momento.

Escuchó a Kai suspirar de nuevo mientras cerraba sus ojos momentáneamente, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre la mesa, su vista clavada en sus manos juntas. Esperó, no queriendo presionar en nada al señor, pero desesperada por saber más sobre el incidente.

\- No sé si lo ha notado, Señorita Winters, ya que al ser su maestra usted la ve regularmente por la escuela; pero mi hija es muy reservada y de carácter fuerte. No le gusta estar rodeada de personas, o que la toquen en absoluto. Debido a su condición, ha crecido con la idea de que las personas van a lastimarla o que pueden llegar a sentir repulsión hacia ella… - pausó momentáneamente, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios que no llegaba a los ojos. – Podrá parecer ruda en el exterior, pero en el interior, es una pequeña niña llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón.

Al escuchar todo eso, Elsa sintió una creciente ira surgir de lo más profundo de su ser. ¿¡Cómo era posible que Kai y Gerda la hayan criado de ese modo!? ¿¡Que le hayan hecho creer desde muy temprana edad que alguien pudiera sentir asco de ella?! ¡Que solo por ser diferente debía de ser tratada de otro modo!

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, esta vez por la rabia que recorría su ser, clavó su vista en el rostro de Kai, transformándose de zafiro a un azul tan profundo como el hielo ártico. Sus manos empuñadas a los costados, su ceño fruncido y sus labios contraídos en una expresión de completa furia. Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso. Su puño golpeó con fuerza la mesa, no sintiendo dolor alguno siendo enmascarado por la indignación y la furia que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a criarla de ese modo!? ¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a alguien tan especial como Anna?! ¿¡ACASO NO SON SUS PADRES, LOS QUE DEBERIAN AMARLA Y CUIDARLA DESDE QUE LLEGO AL MUNDO?!

Kai tenía los ojos muy abiertos, asombrados y un poco asustados, tomándolo por sorpresa la reacción tan apasionada de la platinada. Sonrió, esta vez era una ligera sonrisa llena de felicidad y comprensión, al ver tal acto de genuina preocupación y enojo en esos ojos zafiro.

\- Hemos tratado de cambiar eso, de sacar las malas memorias de su infancia que se han marcado en su alma y corazón, pero ese tipo de cicatrices toman tiempo en sanar. – suspiró de nuevo. – Es difícil borrar los maltratos y el desprecio de un padre que constantemente abusaba de su hija por no ser alguien normal, por ser un fenómeno, una aberración de la naturaleza. Es difícil borrar esas memorias de una pequeña niña indefensa que no tenía a donde huir o quien la salvara.

Al escuchar eso, toda la ira que se había acumulado en su cuerpo se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por una de inmensa angustia, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando y a donde su mente la estaba llevando por tal revelación. Sintiendo de nueva cuenta las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas al comprender las cosas.

\- Nosotros no somos los padres biológicos de Anna, no fuimos nosotros los que la maltrataron de ese modo. Somos sus padres adoptivos. En cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad de sacarla de ese infierno, no desperdiciamos tiempo y la trajimos con nosotros para mantenerla a salvo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy :3!**

* * *

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar una canción, una melodía proviniendo de algún lado de su cuarto, pero no sabía que podía ser.

Sin querer levantarse aún, colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza para bloquear el sonido, teniendo éxito y volviendo a entrar en un sueño semi profundo. Fueron unos minutos hasta que alguien le quitó la almohada y le acarició la cabeza junto con una masa enorme cayendo sobre ella.

\- Anna, levántate. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela y tu celular no deja de sonar con la alarma. – Gerda habló, con ese tono de reproche que tanto conocía mientras Olaf ladraba, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Se había olvidado por completo de eso, ese día comenzaría con el nuevo semestre en la universidad de Arendelle. Se sentó de mala gana, quejándose cuando sintió ese familiar dolor en sus músculos después de un día intenso de entrenamiento. Pudo escuchar a Gerda reír a lo lejos.

\- Te dije que lo tomaras con calma ayer, cabeza hueca.

No pudo evitar que sus emociones estuvieran al límite ayer, no cuando las pesadillas que la asaltaban eran más frecuentes y vividas que nunca. Aprovechando el entrenamiento, y la furia que siempre mantenía en su ser, decidió desquitarse con un costal de boxeo que terminó inservible al final. Por suerte había escogido uno muy usado y el regaño no fue tan severo.

\- Ve a ducharte y vienes a desayunar. – fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Se levantó, agarrando las cosas necesarias para ir a ducharse. Una vez dentro, reguló el agua lo suficientemente caliente para que sus músculos se relajaran y empezó a bañarse. Se tomó su tiempo, después de todo, siempre ponía su alarma hora y media antes cuando tenía que ir a algún lugar.

Limpió su cuerpo lentamente, deseando disfrutar de ese momento lo mejor que podía, pero la tranquilidad que había creado se vio interrumpida al llegar a un lugar. Si vista viajó al culpable de tal cambio de humor, viendo la deformidad entre sus piernas. No había momento en el día que no sintiera repulsión de sí misma, pero era amplificado cuando tenía que ducharse o usar el baño.

Lo tomó en su mano, maldiciendo a cualquier dios o deidad que la haya castigado con tal atrocidad. No conformándose con el hecho de ponerle un pene, tenía que hacerlo aún peor con el tamaño que le dio; aun cuando estaba normal era de tamaño considerable, siempre debía de tener cuidado con los pantalones que usaba. Si se descuidaba, podía verse el gran bulto y si eran muy apretados, le hacían sentir incomoda.

Inconscientemente, lo acarició un poco soltando un suave gemido con la acción. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, pero no era por la excitación o por nervios, la rabia y el asco que siempre tenía presente aumentó con ese simple movimiento.

Con furia, cambió la temperatura del agua de golpe, cerrando la llave del agua caliente y dejando que el agua fría cayera en su lugar. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, dejando que el agua fría se llevara cualquier sensación que tuviera y solo la dejara con el cuerpo frío.

Media hora después, ya con su ropa del día puesta; su suéter verde favorito, unos jeans ya desgastados de las piernas por el paso del tiempo, sus vans negras y su cabello en sus usuales coletas, se dirigió a la cocina donde el desayuno estaba servido.

Un plato con hotcakes y una taza de chocolate humeante le dieron la bienvenida. Rió un poco al verlo, Gerda sabía que ese era su desayuno favorito.

\- ¿Acaso estas tratando de darme ánimos con ese desayuno? – su voz sonaba juguetona, sabiendo la respuesta antes de siquiera escucharla.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo consentir a mi querida hija en su primer día de clases con su platillo favorito? – contraatacó, mirándola con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

Anna simplemente meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, no había forma de que ella gane cuando se pone en ese plan. Lo mejor era agachar la cabeza y aceptar lo que le ofrecen con singular alegría. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a devorar lo que tenía en su plato, soltando un gemido de felicidad al sentir ese delicioso sabor en su boca.

\- No sé cómo le haces, pero siempre te quedan exquisitos. – habló, aún teniendo algo de comida en la boca.

\- Traga primero antes de hablar, jovencita. Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. – le dio un ligero zape en la cabeza, detestando que hiciera eso.

Se concentró en comer primero, devorando todo como un lobo hambriento. Gerda, por su parte, solo podía menear la cabeza; no entendía cómo es que Anna podía comer tanto y a esa velocidad sin atragantarse con la comida.

Terminando con su desayuno de campeones, Anna llevó sus platos al fregadero lavándolos de una vez. Esa era la rutina en la casa, cada quien hacia algún qué hacer en el día, pero Kai y Anna siempre le ganaban el de lavar los trates y la ropa. Alegando que ya era mucho con que ella se esforzara dándoles deliciosas comidas, que era lo menos que podían hacer por ella.

\- ¿Kai no va a desayunar con nosotros? – preguntó, extrañada de que no estuviera con ellas en el momento.

\- I am your father, you know? – de nuevo, otro zape fue a parar a su cabeza al tiempo que Kai hacia acto de presencia.

\- Es costumbre… – respondió, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- _Claro… En fin, solo me estaba asegurando de que todo estuviera en orden en la escuela. _– contestó, sentándose en la mesa con una taza de café en la mano. – _Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a ver al director cuando llegues y después ir a tu salón._

Asintió, dirigiéndose a su cuarto por su mochila que había preparado varios días atrás. Revisó rápidamente su cartera, encontrando solamente un par de billetes dentro, lo suficiente para poder comer algo decente esa semana en la escuela. Suspiró de nuevo, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo con eso.

Al salir, se encontró a Gerda y Kai en la sala, mirándola con preocupación en los ojos. No le gustaba que la vieran así, no ellos, pero sabía que solamente estaban preocupados por ser nueva en esa escuela.

\- _¿No quieres que te lleve? _– preguntó Kai, sonando algo indeciso.

\- No es necesario, no está muy lejos para ir caminando. – soltó, dirigiéndose hacia las escalera con Olaf detrás. – No, Olaf. No puedes venir conmigo. – Entendiendo el mensaje, se sentó en sus patas traseras con las orejas gachas. Suspiró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, no sabía que los perros pudieran ser tan manipuladores. – Cuando regrese, saldremos a pasear.

\- Pero Anna, ¡Es una caminata de 30 minutos! – Exclamó Gerda, con la preocupación aún más acentuada en sus facciones.

\- _¿Tienes dinero para el bus y tu almuerzo?_

\- Sí, tengo dinero para ambos. No se preocupen, solo iré a la escuela. – despidiéndose con su mano, comenzó a descender las escaleras. – Nos vemos al rato.

Una vez en la calle, no tardó en sacar sus audífonos y poner su música a todo volumen. Eso era lo único que callaba su mente, aparte de entrenar. La música estruendosa era lo suficientemente alta para que su mente no tuviera manera de aparecer y se mantuviera en su lugar. De todas las canciones que tenía su celular, había un grupo en especifico que le encantaba; un grupo alemán de Metal Industrial que la hacía sentir en paz y en calma a pesar de que algunas de sus canciones eran un poco polémicas.

Caminaba a su destino, sin prisa, disfrutando de lo fresco de la mañana mientras la música sonaba en sus audífonos. Se puso la capucha de su suéter, no queriendo tener contacto con nadie ni que se le acercaran demasiado. Y sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la entrada de Arendelle University.

Era la primera vez que iba, asombrándose un poco por el enorme edificio de tres pisos que le dio la bienvenida. Sin detenerse, avanzó hasta llegar a recepción donde una mujer, de quizá unos 50 años, estaba detrás de un escritorio tecleando lentamente en una computadora. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención cuando estuvo enfrente de ella.

\- Disculpe, vengo a hablar con el director. Soy de nuevo ingreso. – explicó, procurando que su voz estuviera algo neutral y sonando lo más educado posible.

La mujer, de nombre Ingrid, bajó un poco los lentes para verla bien. Miró de nuevo la computadora, quizá confirmando algo, para después volver a verla con una mirada que solo podría describir como aburrimiento.

\- Pasa, el director lo está esperando. Sigue ese pasillo a la derecha, es la primera puerta. – finalizó, volviendo a acomodar sus lentes y su vista de nuevo en la pantalla.

Siguió las instrucciones que le dieron, llegando a una puerta de madera con un nombre grabado en ella.

_Director Duke Weaselton._

Con solo el nombre podría darse una idea de cómo sería el director. Tocó la puerta tres veces, esperando a que le dieran el paso.

\- Adelante. – respondió una voz detrás de la puerta.

El cuarto no era muy grande; unos cuantos estantes repletos de libros, una pequeña mesa en medio acompañado de tres sillas de madera, un escritorio de madera al fondo y el director sentado detrás del mismo.

Y, tal como lo imaginó; era un hombre algo mayor de pequeña estatura, lentes redondos descansaban en el puente de su nariz, un bigote del siglo pasado sobre su labio superior y vistiendo traje color gris que combinaba perfecto con el muy evidente peluquín que mantenía en su cabeza dando la ilusión de ser su cabello real.

\- ¡Oh! Joven Summers, siéntese por favor. – su voz tampoco le hacía ninguna justicia, era chillona y molesta a los oídos.

'_Espera… ¿Me dijo "joven"?'_

\- Como su padre me comentó en la junta que tuvimos hace unos días, te añadimos de último momento para puedas comenzar a la par con los demás. – se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, agarrando un folder que tenia encima. – Toma; estos son tus horarios por ahora, un croquis de la escuela y un permiso especial para educación física debido a tu problema de salud.

Le extendió el folder beige, abriéndolo y examinando el contenido del mismo. Primero vio el croquis, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por la magnitud de la escuela; luego siguió su horario, teniendo 6 horas de clases en ese lugar; y por último su supuesto documento de salud, en el que decía que por motivos de asma no podía realizar ejercicios extenuantes.

Estuvo a punto de bufar con la última parte, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Se escucharía sospechoso si lo hacía. Tendría que agradecerle a Kai después por eso, la salvaría de muchos problemas en el futuro.

\- Eso sería todo, si tienes alguna duda o problema, mis puertas siempre están abiertas. Ahora, apresúrate que ya vas tarde para tu primera hora. – agregó, mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

Anna siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, checando que solo faltaban dos minutos para las siete. Revisó de nuevo su horario, descubriendo que la primera hora era ingles. No sabía el nombre del maestro, y según el croquis, estaba algo retirado y no quería meterse en problemas en el primer día por llegar tarde.

\- Disculpe, no sé si llegare a tiempo al aula, y tampoco sé si el profesor me dejara entrar una vez llegue. ¿Será posible que me dé un permiso o algo donde justifique mi tardanza? – pidió, revisando de nuevo el horario junto con el reloj.

\- ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? – preguntó, sacando un pedazo de papel de su escritorio y escribiendo algo en él.

\- Inglés. – contestó, a lo que el director respondió con una pequeña risa.

\- Que bueno que pensaste en esto. La maestra a cargo de esa materia es un poco estricta con las tardanzas. – le extendió el papel junto con su firma y el sello de la escuela. – Ahora sí, puedes ir a tu salón sin problemas.

Agradeció en voz baja saliendo del lugar, comenzando su camino a su salón. Caminó algo rápido, tratando de aparentar su "Problema de salud" con su forma de andar. Después de unos cuantos pasillos y vueltas, llegó al salón que marcaba el croquis, notando que la maestra ya había comenzado la clase.

Sin esperar más, se detuvo en la entrada y tocó la puerta, tratando de llamar la atención de la maestra con eso. Metió sus manos en la bolsa de su suéter, tratando de no sentirse intimidada por la mirada de molestia que le lanzó al verla. Entró, dándole el papel que el director le había hecho.

Leyó rápidamente el papel para después posar su mirada en ella. Sentía sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo, examinando su figura con esos ojos que anteriormente le habían expresado malestar, sintiendo que era juzgada por esa mirada. Dio la vuelta, caminando al fondo del salón y sentándose en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, tratando de alejarse de esa sensación.

La clase continuó después de eso, la maestra explicando la forma que evaluaría y entregándole a cada uno el syllabus del semestre. Anna no puso mucha atención después de eso, centrándose en la hoja que tenía en su mano.

Al parecer, el nombre de la profesora era Elsa Winters. Al alzar su vista y fijarse realmente en ella, notó que realmente le hacía honor a su apellido; su actitud lucía tan fría y distante como el mismo invierno, pero a la vez haciéndolo lucir tan hermoso y magnifico.

Vestía una falta tubo negra, una camisa de manga a los codos color azul, unas zapatillas de tacón un poco alto y su cabello rubio platinado recogido expertamente; sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar y con un flequillo sobre sus ojos. Toda su apariencia gritaba elegancia y finura, como una reina frente a sus súbditos.

Volvió su vista a la hoja de nuevo, leyendo una y otra vez el nombre de la maestra en su mente. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

'_Que curioso que su apellido y el mío tengan algo que ver con las estaciones.'_

Cuando sonó la campana, salió corriendo tratando de ubicar el siguiente salón, teniendo la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo con la mirada. Apenas llegó a su siguiente clase, que resultó ser Química siendo impartida por una maestra de nombre Yzma.

Nada más verla, se asustó un poco; no sabía si tenía 60 años o se había escapado de algún museo con lo esquelética que se veía, su peinado alocado hacia arriba, una bata blanca con guantes negros y unos lentes negros de seguridad.

A pesar de lo excéntrica y rara que podía verse, en realidad sus clases eran muy divertidas y fáciles de aprender. Se podía ver claramente que amaba su materia. Y así fue como siguió su día, saliendo prácticamente corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

La última clase del día fue E.F. No teniendo idea de que hacer, se dirigió al coach que se encontraba en la entrada del gimnasio cargando unos balones.

\- ¿Coach?

Al escucharla, se dio la vuelta, topándose con unos ojos celestes y una cabellera blanca. No podía ser mayor de 30 años, se veía el atractivo en sus facciones. Vestía como cualquier entrenador; pans negros, playera blanca con un silbato colgado al cuello y unos tenis deportivos.

No era como el típico entrenador de universidad; gordo con la cabeza casi calva y que solo daba órdenes sin mover un solo dedo. No, el tenía buena complexión física, sus piernas se marcaban bien en esos ajustados pans y los brazos parecían a punto de abrir las mangas de la playera

La vio extrañado, claramente no conociéndola de ningún lado. Sacó el documento de salud de su mochila y la depositó en sus manos.

\- Acabo de ser ingresada, y no poseo ningún uniforme para la clase. – fue su sencilla explicación.

El entrenador leyó rápido el documento, dándose un golpe suave en su frente cuando comprendió a que se refería.

\- Comprendo. Me imaginó que por lo repentino del asunto no te entregaron el uniforme… - habló bajo, quizá para sí mismo, para después volver a verla. – Espera aquí, te daré tu uniforme y así puedas ir a cambiarte.

Con eso, el coach se alejó del gimnasio hacia el pasillo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, unos minutos después estaba de vuelta con un uniforme doblado en sus manos.

\- Toma, ve a cambiarte. Traté de adivinar tu talla pero si no llega a ser tu medida, me avisas.

Y con eso en sus manos, se encaminó al vestuario de chicas. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó las animadas pláticas de las demás en el lugar. No se atrevería a entrar en ese momento, no en su condición, así que esperó a que todas salieran de ahí.

Pasaron unos buenos diez minutos hasta que la última abandonó el lugar. Entró a toda velocidad, quitándose rápidamente su ropa para ponerse el uniforme correctamente.

Al parecer el coach tenía buen ojo, porque el uniforme le quedó como anillo al dedo. Consistía en una playera polo de color verde esmeralda con las orillas de las mangas y el cuello de color negros; unos pans negros con las franjas a los lados del mismo color de la playera. Le encantó al instante.

Guardó sus cosas en el primer casillero vacío que encontró y corrió de vuelta al gimnasio, donde un aproximado de 30 alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo escuchando lo que sea que el coach estaba diciendo.

Se sentó hasta el final, procurando ocultar lo mejor que podía su entrepierna, y simplemente siguió escuchando. Al parecer se llamaba Jack Frost, y era el responsable de todas las actividades físicas en el campus. Su nombre tenía sentido con su apariencia, su cabello parecía haber sido congelado por lo blanco que era.

Después de eso, los puso a correr alrededor, dejándola a ella a un lado por su "enfermedad". Anna solo observó a la distancia mientras los demás le lanzaban miradas asesinas por no hacer la actividad que les ordenaron, devolviéndoles una sonrisa burlona desde su asiento en una de las bancas.

Cuando terminaron, hizo grupos de seis personas para jugar un partido rápido de volley. Algunos equipos rápidamente se formaron, mientras que otros parecían dudar de si agregar a algunas personas o no.

\- ¡Hey chica nueva, entra a jugar! ¡Te hará bien! – exclamó el coach, dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

\- Mi nombre es Anna. – Gruñó entre dientes, quitando en un movimiento rápido la mano que estaba en su persona.

Sin preguntar a quien, se metió en un grupo que le hacía falta un jugador. Vio los gestos de molestia que le lanzaron algunos mientras otros le daban sonrisas amigables; no les tomó importancia a los primeros, pero a los otros les devolvió el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los equipos pasaban rápidamente, siendo a dos puntos el partido para que todos pudieran jugar. Cuando llegó el turno de su equipo, ella se quedó en la parte de atrás, no queriendo tener mucho movimiento en el frente. Fue algo sencillo, unos cuantos revotes aquí y allá, y cuando menos lo imaginó el partido y las clases habían terminado.

Deliberadamente se tomó su tiempo, fingiendo estar sobando sus manos donde el balón golpeaba y estirando un poco sus extremidades. Al sentir que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, entró silenciosamente al vestuario, verificando que nadie estuviera en el lugar. Confirmando que estaba vacío, se cambió rápido a su ropa normal.

Estaba sacando su mochila del casillero cuando sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó su celular, leyendo rápidamente el mensaje que había llegado.

**Erick **(1:45 p.m.)

**Hey Anna, podrías venir hoy al Errante? No vendrá uno de los meseros y me quedare solo.**

Suspiró exasperada. Se suponía que no iría hoy a trabajar al restaurante por ser su día libre. Ya le había prometido a Olaf que lo sacaría a pasear.

'_¡Maldito Albert! Me las pagará por tener que cubrirlo otra vez.'_

Al menos con eso tendría un poco mas de efectivo para la semana. Se colocó de nuevo sus audífonos, volvió a ponerse el gorro de su suéter sobre su cabeza y se colgó la mochila al hombro, emprendiendo su camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

La música la aislaba del mundo, la tranquilizaba de sus problemas. Caminando sin despegar su vista del suelo se dirigió en dirección al restaurante, alejándose de los pocos alumnos que aún permanecían en la escuela, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada por alguien.

Sin darse cuenta que, a la distancia, unos ojos color azul zafiro la veían con incertidumbre y preocupación.


	18. Chapter 18

Estaba exhausta...

A pesar de ser una persona con bastante energía, ese día de verdad fue pesado en el trabajo. Hace varios años atrás, Anna había conocido a una tierna pareja por pura casualidad cuando le estaban preguntando indicaciones para llegar a su destino. Al parecer, acababan de mudarse de Noruega y estaban tratando de llegar al lugar donde vivirían.

Erick era un hombre apuesto; cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos del mismo color que la miel. Su pareja, de nombre Oaken; de cabellera castaña, tez blanca y del tamaño de una montaña, eran los nuevos integrantes del lugar.

Varias semanas después de haberlos ayudado a localizar su destino, volvieron a encontrarse. Ambos le preguntaron si conocía a alguien que quisiera trabajar entre semana y los fines de semana, ya que ellos habían abierto un antro y un pequeño restaurante, Anna al ser una persona reservada y apartada, no pudo pensar en nadie.

Fue por eso que, siendo la solución más obvia, le preguntaron si quería trabajar. Al principio dudó; no sabía si su temperamento era el adecuado para atender a las personas y no tenía aún la edad legal para poder trabajar en el antro de noche. Pero ellos resolvieron el dilema con rapidez; si trabajaba en el restaurante, se encargaría de la limpieza y la cocina, y si elegía el antro, solamente cuidaría la entrada unas cuantas horas y regresaría a casa.

Al escuchar la sugerencia de ambos, y lo rápido que le encontraron solución al problema, aceptó de inmediato. Sería una forma de liberarse de un poco de la energía extra que tenía encima, y de olvidarse por unas cuantas horas de las cosas.

Era casi media noche cuando, por fin, llegó a su casa. El gimnasio estaba a oscuras y solo se podía ver una luz proviniendo de las escaleras. Subió arrastrando los pies, comenzando a escuchar los ladridos de Olaf y como Gerda trataba de callarlo en vano. Al llegar hasta arriba, sintió el peso de Olaf en su estomago y tratando de lamerle toda la cara.

\- ¡Olaf! ¡Espera...! - no debió de haber hablado, ya que fue el momento perfecto para que él sacara la lengua y pudiera alcanzar su boca. - ¡Aaughh! ¡Qué asco Olaf!

\- ¿¡Dónde has estado, jovencita!? - la voz enfurecida y preocupada de Gerda la alcanzó.

_'¡Oh mierda! Olvidé avisar...'_

No quería pelear, no tenia las energías de eso; solamente quería darse un baño para quitarse el sudor y los demás olores impregnados en ella e ir a dormir para levantarse temprano e ir a clase. Volteó a verla, con el rostro detonando cansancio y suplica.

\- Estaba con Erick, hoy no fue alguien a trabajar y me pidió cubrirlo. - contestó, sintiendo sus parpados pesados y la mochila en su hombro resbalándose lentamente.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Gerda cambió a uno de entendimiento. Sin decir nada, le quitó la mochila y la empujó suavemente de la espalda para que fuera a darse un baño. Cuando les informó sobre el trabajo que había encontrado, se opusieron rotundamente, alegando que no era necesario que ella trabajara y descuidara la escuela. Pero al ver que ella seguía metiéndose en problemas y su estado de ánimo solo empeoraba, llegaron a la conclusión de que quizá eso era lo que necesitaba: una forma de distraerse y salir a convivir con más personas además de los entrenamientos y constantes golpes.

Anna le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Se encaminó a su cuarto por su pijama; un short deportivo algo holgado, bóxer color negro junto a una camiseta y se dirigió directamente al baño. El agua caliente que salió de la regadera fue un bálsamo en su adolorido cuerpo, ni siquiera el constante repudio por la parte extra que colgaba de su entrepierna fue suficiente para molestarla ese día. Tan cansado que estaba su cuerpo y mente para pensar en algo más que no fuera bañarse lo más rápido posible e ir a dormir.

Al terminar; se secó rápidamente, se puso su ropa, cepilló sus dientes y, con todo eso listo, se acostó por fin en su espaciosa cama. El clima era fresco, la casa silenciosa, todo lo necesario para que pudiera caer en coma sin problema. Sintió la cama hundirse a su lado, para después sentir el calor corporal de Olaf. Sonrió, sabía que vendría a dormir sin importar qué.

Toda esa semana fue rutina para Anna; en la escuela salía corriendo cuando las clases terminaban para ir a la siguiente asignatura, se tomaba su tiempo antes y después de E.F para que nadie la encontrara en los vestidores y al término de clases, se iba directo al restaurante...

Siempre con la sensación de que alguien la seguía con la mirada desde la distancia...

Ahora que debía de cubrir dos turnos, ya que al parecer Albert tenía problemas con su horario de clases y de trabajo, había tenido que renunciar hasta que estuviera un poco más estable. De mientras, Anna era la única trabajadora en ese lugar mientras alguien más apareciera. Ese viernes, poco antes de las seis de la tarde, le llegó una notificación en su celular anunciando el nuevo cambio de horario.

De solo verlo, no pudo suprimir el gruñido que escapó de su garganta. El horario había cambiado un poco, nada que ella no pudiera acostumbrarse nuevamente, pero lo que más le afectó fue el cambio que hubo entre E.F e inglés. Ahora, en lugar de tener inglés como primera materia, sería Yzma quien le diera la bienvenida todos los días; y en donde antes era matemáticas y E.F, se cambió a ser E.F y culminando con inglés.

Eso no le daría mucho tiempo para esperar a las de la clase anterior en abandonar los vestidores y poder cambiarse sin preocupaciones. Maldijo de nuevo, no teniendo idea de qué pasaría ahora con ese cambio tan drástico de horario para ella.

El fin de semana, como era de esperarse ahora que ya era mayor de edad, se ocupaba de la seguridad del antro de Oaken. Nada complicado, solo estar sentada en la entrada del antro junto a Kristoff, revisar que nadie llevara algún arma encima y que todos se mantuvieran tranquilos hasta que era hora de cerrar.

Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras ellos dos mantenían vigilado el lugar. Kristoff era un chico amable y divertido; alto, de hombros anchos, cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, podría considerarse apuesto para los cánones femeninos. No hablaban mucho, solo pequeñas oraciones donde se turnaban para entrar y dar una ronda mientras el otro se quedaba en la entrada.

Aunque aún no lo consideraba un amigo como tal, simplemente un compañero de trabajo, sí aceptaba su presencia. Nunca se acercaba demasiado a su espacio personal, y las pequeñas pláticas eran algo nuevo para ella. El domingo, cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada, un pequeño grupo de hombres había comenzado a causar disturbio. En su estado de ebriedad y estupidez mental, comenzaron a lanzar golpes por todos lados.

Kristoff, al ser más alto y fornido, sujetó a uno de ellos por la espalda mientras que Anna aplicaba una llave al otro, retorciéndole el brazo por la espalda. Tratando de ser lo más civilizado posible, los sacaron a punta de empujones hasta que abandonaron el establecimiento. Poco tiempo después decidieron que era momento de cerrar; después de todo, Kristoff y Anna debían de ir a estudiar en unas cuantas horas.

El exceso de trabajo y las altas horas que se mantenía despierta por vigilar el antro comenzaban a hacer estragos en ella. No podía mantener por mucho tiempo la concentración en las clases, en más de una ocasión la regañaron por quedarse dormida unos momentos. Maldijo en su interior, no teniendo la energía para salir corriendo y llegar a tiempo a la siguiente asignatura.

E.F fue calmado ese día, no todas las chicas habían entrado a los vestidores al comienzo del entrenamiento, quizá debido a que estaba caminando más lento de lo normal y eso le dio tiempo de sobra para poder aparecer en el momento correcto.

Como había sido desde la semana pasada, ella solo se sentó en un rincón mientras el coach daba todas las instrucciones, para luego quedarse en las bancas con los demás corriendo como locos alrededor del gimnasio con miradas asesinas en su dirección. No le importaba y simplemente aprovechó el momento para dormir un poco.

Al escuchar el silbato del entrenador, anunciando el término de la clase, Anna esperó un rato, maldiciendo de nuevo porque sabía que llegaría unos minutos tarde a la clase de inglés. Se apresuró y vistió en cuanto supo ya no había nadie, y trató de salir corriendo a la clase. Para su mala suerte, ya había comenzado.

No pudo más que pararse en la entrada del salón y tocar, llamando la atención de la maestra. Escuchó más de lo que vio el suspiro de frustración e irritación por, de nuevo, interrumpir la clase. Con un movimiento de mano, le permitió entrar. Se apresuró a su asiento, tratando de saber cuál era la tarea sin tener que molestar de nuevo.

Al terminar de explicarlo todo, la señorita Winters empezó a pasar asistencia de los alumnos presentes ese día. Los nombres pasaban poco a poco, escuchando diversas respuestas de ellos; algunos en ingles y otros en español, hasta que escuchó el suyo. No quería llamar la atención, y tampoco es que tuviera la fuerza para alzar su voz, así que se limitó a levantar su mano. Pasaron los segundos y, creyendo que no la había visto, alzó un poco su vista para alcanzar a ver cuando ella bajó la vista y continuó con el resto.

En seguida se dio cuenta de qué trataba la tarea; sin perder más tiempo, sacó su libreta y se puso a trabajar. No tardó nada en terminar lo de ese día, solo unos cuantos ejercicios y había terminado, era más explicación que la actividad en sí.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, puso su codo en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en su puño, esperando a lo que seguía. Sintió sus parpados pesados, tratando de luchar para que no se mantuvieran demasiado tiempo cerrados, pero inevitablemente sucedió.

Su mente se sumergió en la oscuridad, sintiéndose a la deriva en esa inmensa negrura, dándole ese merecido descanso que su cuerpo tanto deseaba. Realmente no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que se excedía tanto en el trabajo que ahora le causaba fatiga. Raro en ella, pues siempre parecía tener pila para continuar, ahora ni siquiera tenía el tiempo suficiente para entrenar y su ansiedad iba en aumento por eso.

* * *

_El sueño ligero que tenía iba agarrando profundidad, trayendo consigo memorias que prefería evitar. De un momento a otro, ya no estaba metida en esa infinita oscuridad, si no en un pequeño cuarto. Sentía el suelo en sus manos y rodillas, ese asqueroso suelo pegajoso de días sin conocer el trapeador; el aire tenía ese asqueroso olor a cigarro barato impregnado en todos lados, como una maldita sombra que se aferraba a tu cuerpo a donde quiera que fueras; el sonido de vidrios quebrándose y perros ladrando sin cesar en las calles del vecindario._

_\- ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁS ESCORIA!?_

_Y esa voz, rugiendo y sonando más duro que un trueno, detonando tanta rabia y asco con cada silaba que escupía. Escuchaba los pasos acercarse, pisando con tal fuerza y furia que podrías pensar atravesaría el pavimento con el poder que poseían. Se iban acercando a su escondite, a ese pequeño lugar que consideraba su refugio en ocasiones, escondiéndose debajo de la cama rogando a cualquier dios que alguien viniera a rescatarla._

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, escuchando a lo lejos como algo metálico rebotaba en alguna parte del cuarto debido a la fuerza del impacto. Trató de mantenerse callada mientras las pisadas caminaban alrededor, lanzando todo en intentos por encontrarla, a pesar de las lágrimas que ya adornaban su enrojecido rostro y el llanto que intentaba de suprimir en vano._

_\- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS MALDITO FENÓMENO!_

_Pudo sentir su cabello ser jalado con fuerza, sintiendo que sería arrancado de raíz por la acción. Gritó, en un intento por hacerle saber que le dolía, con una pequeña esperanza de que alguien acudiera a su rescate, pero nunca ocurría nada. La sacó por completo de su escondite, poniéndola a su altura sin soltar su cabello. El asqueroso olor a alcohol y cigarro emanaba de su ser, con esa maldita cosa entre sus labios, liberando el humo de entre sus labios y nariz, dando la imagen de un demonio salido de las profundidades del mismo infierno._

_\- ¿Qué creíste, basura? ¿Qué podrías esconderte para siempre de mí? - su voz sonaba burlona, cargada de veneno y desprecio hacia ella. - ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI!_

_Las pequeñas prendas que su cuerpo poseía, fueron arrancadas con tanta fuerza que solo pedazos de tela cayeron al suelo. El sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su boca cuando fue empujada contra el suelo con tal furia, que su tiernos labios se partieron dando paso a ese mar rojo que corría por sus venas._

_\- ¡TE ENSEÑARE A NO ESCONDERTE DE MI, MONSTRUO ASQUEROSO!_

_El sonido metálico de la hebilla de su cinturón resonó en las paredes seguido del característico sonido del cuero al ser deslizado de la mezclilla. Trató de huir, usando toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo para alejarse de lo que se avecinaba, pero una enorme bota en su espalda manteniéndola contra el suelo impedía que pudiera escapar..._

* * *

Una mano en su hombro la trajo de regreso al presente, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de quitarse de encima al dueño de dicha mano. Se paró a toda velocidad, quitando la mano de un fuerte manotazo hasta poder quedar frente al responsable de ponerle las manos encima y hacerle pagar.

Unos ojos color azul glaciar la miraban, completamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa con rastros de preocupación y miedo, una piel tan blanca como la nieve recién acumulada, una hermosa cabellera platinada que parecía brillar con los reflejos del sol, unas imperceptibles pecas en sus mejillas, y unos hermosos y carnosos labios con un toque de labial.

La profesora Elsa Winters estaba de pie, frente a ella, con una mano sujetando su pecho y la otra suspendida en el aire. No había sonido más que la errática respiración de Anna, no había otra alma en ese lugar más que ellas dos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, sentía sus piernas a punto de fallarle, el sabor del miedo en su paladar y un sudor frío recorrer toda su columna vertebral.

Sin mediar palabra, teniendo la necesidad de salir de ahí, guardó sus cosas como pudo en su mochila y salió corriendo. Corrió como tenia años que no lo hacía, corrió sin importarle pasar trayendo a quien sea que estuviera en su camino, con la sola idea de llegar a un lugar.

Su corazón latía a toda su capacidad, amenazando con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sentía los fantasmas del pasado en su espalda, su piel sintiendo cada agresión como si los estuviera recibiendo en ese instante, como el sabor del miedo y la desesperación danzaba en su boca sin misericordia.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo, no fue consciente del momento en el que entró y aventó su mochila a algún rincón del lugar. Su cuerpo estaba funcionando en automático; poniéndose los guantes de protección en las manos y acercándose a su víctima más próxima.

Estaba en su zona segura, en su refugio, en su oasis, donde nada ni nadie podía lastimarla...

Empezó a golpear el costal de arena, con toda la ira de su cuerpo, con el desprecio acumulado en su ser tras todos esos años. Golpe tras golpe recibía el objeto, descargando todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que tenía en su sistema, tratando de alejar a todos esos fantasmas de su vida, para que las garras invisibles que mantenían a su piel prisionera se alejaran de ella.

No sentía dolor, su cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina que le hacía ser ajena a tal sentimiento. Solamente cuando alguien la abrazó por la espalda, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, fue que se detuvo. Escuchó la voz de Kai a sus espaldas, susurrándole con voz quebrada que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba bien.

Que estaba en un lugar seguro donde no la lastimarían más, donde era amada y apreciada por sus habitantes. Su cuerpo ahora dolía, estremeciéndose por el esfuerzo de tal actividad, las lágrimas escurrían por su mejilla, sus puños gritaban en agonía detrás de los guantes debido a la perdida de adrenalina en sus venas.

Kai no dijo más, simplemente la ayudó a levantarse guiándola hasta su habitación, donde se encerró sin querer ver a nadie. Ese día el celular de Anna sonaba insistentemente, siendo Gerda quien contestó para avisarle a Erick que Anna estaba indispuesta por el momento.

Los demás días fueron duros para Anna; las mañanas estaban ocupadas por sus clases, tomándose la libertad de dormir en cuanto terminaba sus deberes en ingles. La profesora Winters, después de unos días, empezó a permitirle llegar esos minutos tarde que se tomaba en cambiarse después de E.F y dejarla dormir un poco después de clases. Debido a la reacción anterior, ahora movía su silla para despertarla sin ocasionar otro incidente igual.

Las tardes estaban ocupadas en el restaurante, donde Erick le preguntaba si estaba realmente bien, a lo cual ella respondía con un simple "Estoy bien". Pero las noches eran las más difíciles. Desde aquel quiebre emocional; las pesadillas la asaltaban con mayor intensidad y frecuencia, haciendo que despertara con un grito ahogado en la garganta, con el cuerpo sudoroso y temblando de miedo.

Los días pasaban, y Anna cada vez se sentía más cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. No eran las horas de trabajo, o el tiempo en la escuela, ni siquiera los entrenamientos causaban eso en ella; lo que la estaba drenando de forma tan drástica eran esos sueños constantes.

Un día, después de que las clases terminaron y la Señorita Winter la despertara moviendo un poco su silla, se sintió un poco desorientada. Lentamente vio su alrededor, notando que de nuevo todos sus compañeros se habían ido, dejándolas a solas. Se levantó de su lugar, guardando sus cosas sin ánimo, y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, pero la voz detrás de ella la detuvo de golpe.

\- ¡Anna, espera! - su voz era diferente. Ya no era esa voz estricta y afilada que utilizaba en las clases, sino suave con tono suplicante. Se detuvo, sin darle la cara. Simplemente queriendo terminar con lo que sea que diría y seguir su camino. - Escucha, no sé la razón por la cual llegas tarde o te duermes en clase. Ni tampoco te estoy obligando a que me digas tus asuntos... pero si quieres que alguien te escuche, o quieres el consejo de alguien, puedes venir a mí en cualquier momento.

_'¿Por qué diablos le está diciendo eso? ¿Qué gana con saber lo que le sucede, con lo que piensa o necesita? ¿Por qué alguien como Elsa Winters estaría siquiera remotamente preocupada por su bienestar?'_

Mil pensamientos recorrieron su mente con esas palabras, no viendo que quería esa maestra en realidad. No teniendo idea si lo que quería era realmente ayudarla o simplemente meter sus narices en donde no le incumbe y así tener un chisme para compartir con el mundo.

No quiso responder y, en el peor de los casos, tener una idea equivocada de las intensiones detrás de sus palabras. Simplemente volteó un poco su cabeza, asintió y salió del aula con dirección a su trabajo.

El viernes llegó, y con ello su trabajo en el bar de Oaken. No era muy tarde cuando llegó, siendo apenas las 9:35 de la noche. Vio a Kristoff en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con el uniforme puesto; una simple playera negra y un gafete colgando del cuello donde mostraba su nombre. Anna entró, asintiendo su cabeza a modo de saludo en su dirección. La música resonaba en todo el lugar, haciendo su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo de las canciones. Se fue a la parte trasera del bar, donde se encontraba una puerta para el personal.

\- ¡Yoho! ¿Lista para otro día de trabajo, Jaa? - escuchó a Oaken, casi gritando para que su voz no se perdiera con el ruido de la música. Anna asintió, cambiándose el suéter azul marino que llevaba por la playera negra y el gafete, amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió a ocupar su lugar al lado de Kristoff. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, haciendo chequeos a todos los hombres por si llevaban algún arma de contrabando y verificando que las chicas fueran mayores de edad.

Un bostezo de aburrimiento escapó de sus labios, demostrando que tan calmada estaba la noche. Escuchó a Kristoff reírse, diciéndole que fuera adentro por algo que le subiera los niveles de energía. ¿Qué podría haber en un bar, que no contuviera una sola gota de alcohol, que le subiera los niveles de energía?

Aún así, sin tener idea de que encontraría, fue al almacén buscando algo para ayudarle a despertar un poco. Estuvo varios minutos buscando por todos lados, cuando la voz de Oaken a su espalda la asustó de muerte.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo aquí, Anna? - Su voz amable, a pesar de su descomunal tamaño, sonaba algo traviesa.

\- Kristoff me dijo que entrara y buscara algo para despertar un poco. Creí que podría encontrar algo como una bebida energética pero solo veo alcohol y más alcohol por todos lados. - Respondió, rascando su nuca por causar tantos problemas.

\- Sé justo lo que necesitas. Ven conmigo a mi oficina. - contestó con una pequeña risa, para después dar la vuelta y guiar el camino a su pequeña oficina.

El lugar seguía como la primera vez que lo vio; era pequeña, con varios libros cerrados sobre su escritorio, algunas fotografías de él y Erick colgaban de la pared y una lámpara colgaba del techo. Oaken se dirigió a su escritorio, abriendo y cerrando gavetas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Al regresar, le entregó una pequeña barra de chocolate con fresas de envoltorio color azul.

\- Come eso, y veras que en unos minutos estarás como nueva. - aseguró, asintiendo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Con dulce en mano, regresó a la entrada, notando a Kristoff un poco distraído. Anna no le tomó mucha importancia, comiendo su chocolate con entusiasmo. No le estaba prestando atención a lo que sea que decía su compañero, pero lo siguiente hizo que se detuviera de continuar comiendo esa delicia.

\- ¡...La hubieras visto, Anna! Su cabello era tan rubio, casi platinado, dando la ilusión de brillar con cada paso que daba. Su piel, tan blanca y delicada, que solo me hace desear saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y esos ojos azules, tan fríos y duros como el hielo ártico, te hacen querer estar a sus pies y hacer lo que sea que te ordene. Y ¡Dios!, ese vestido parecía ser una extensión más de su piel, con la forma en la que se amoldaba a sus curvas y resaltaba su belleza, como si una Diosa estuviera caminando entre simples mortales. No creo que sea tan mayor, quizá unos años mayor que yo. ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea entrar y preguntarle por su número y que tenga una cita conmigo?

Él siguió hablando y hablando, sin percatarse de que Anna ya no estaba escuchando más. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar esa descripción, llegando la imagen mental de su maestra de inglés casi de inmediato. Pero no podía ser cierto, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que la descripción realmente fuera de ella?

Además, ¿Qué estaría haciendo alguien como la señorita Winters en un lugar como este? Ella tenía la imagen mental de que iría a lugares más refinados, algo como un pub o un restaurante de cinco estrellas, no un antro como en el que trabajaba.

Algo dentro de ella empezó a ponerse ansiosa; no por el hecho de que la viera o que su trabajo se expusiera a alguien que no conocía de nada, sino por lo que podría pasarle al estar adentro sola y con todos esos sujetos ebrios alrededor.

No queriendo exponer cómo se sentía, se mantuvo en su puesto tratando de no expresar sus emociones. Inventando cualquier excusa para que Kristoff se quedara en su lugar cada que quería ir a verla adentro. Habían pasado un par de horas, cuando Anna por fin decidió que era momento de entrar y averiguar cómo se encontraba la Señorita Winters.

Poniendo el pretexto de que iría al baño rápido, no esperó respuesta por parte de su compañero y entró sin importarle los gritos de Kristoff a su espalda. Las luces del lugar no ayudaban mucho a su búsqueda, con el constante cambio de colores dificultaba su visibilidad y le hacía casi imposible ver entre la masa de cuerpos moviéndose.

Empezó a caminar entre los cuerpos sudorosos y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, buscando desesperadamente a su objetivo, teniendo un mal presentimiento en el fondo del estomago. A la tercera vuelta, fue cuando la vio sentada frente a la barra con un vaso medio vacío de un líquido que no alcanzó a identificar.

Sintió alivio casi instantáneo al verla bien, quizá algo ebria pero bien a final de cuentas. Pero ese alivio fue fugaz cuando vio, al lado de su maestra, como un hombre la sujetaba de la muñeca y empezaba a arrastrarla a algún lugar del antro.

La vio forcejeando, débilmente, tratando de liberarse del agarre de ese imbécil. Claramente tratando de sacarla en contra de su voluntad por la puerta trasera.

Algo dentro de Anna explotó, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir de ira hacia ese sujeto y el cómo sus asquerosas manos estaban encima de ella. Como una fiera enfurecida, emprendió su camino hacia donde se encontraban, agarrando el brazo del tipo y aplicándole una llave que casi provocó que le dislocara el brazo.

Lo escuchó soltar maldiciones hacia ella, alegando que si quería conservar sus dientes mejor lo soltara, pero eso solo provocó que el fuego en su interior cobrara mayor intensidad. Sin dudarlo, aplicó la fuerza necesaria hasta que escuchó el satisfactorio sonido del hueso saliéndose de su lugar, y los alaridos de dolor de esa escoria retumbar por sobre la música.

Otros tres aparecieron detrás de él, abalanzándose hacia Anna al mismo tiempo. Anna no esperó a que ganaran terreno, atacándolos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Podía escuchar con toda satisfacción como los huesos de esos tipos se quebraban ante la fuerza de sus ataques, como caían noqueados cuando su codo se estampaba en sus rostros y un mar carmesí emergía de ellos.

La música se había detenido en algún punto, Kristoff entró corriendo al lugar, con su expresión de asombro y confusión al ver a los 4 tipos en el suelo quejándose de dolor y las manos de Anna con manchas de sangre.

Oaken apareció poco después, con una mirada que expresaba lo enfurecido que estaba. Le ordenó a Kristoff sacar a esos tipos y llamar a las autoridades, mientras que le pidió a Anna una rápida explicación de las cosas. Le contó lo que vio, como actuó ante tal escena y quien había sido el primero en atacar. Remarcando que ella conocía a la mujer y que la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

Él asintió, dándole el resto de la noche libre para que cuidara de la mujer que, claramente estaba ebria. Anna volteó a verla, viéndola sentada sobre un taburete y su cabeza apoyada sobre la barra. Con cuidado, la apoyó a su costado para que pudiera caminar hacia la salida.

Al estar en el exterior, se preguntó qué hacer. No podía llamar a un taxi y dejarla irse a quién sabe dónde, no apartaría su vista de ella por nada del mundo, pero no sabía su domicilio. Lo pensó por un momento mientras miraba los alrededores, viendo la luz en esa noche sin luna al notar los carros estacionados.

Miró las manos de su maestra, con la esperanza de encontrar un pequeño bolso o algo donde guardara sus cosas, encontrando absolutamente nada en ellas. Estaba por rendirse y llamar un taxi cuando, en la periferia de su vista, vio algo negro en uno de los delgados tirantes de su vestido...

Las llaves de su auto.

Por un momento, sintió su rostro sonrojarse por la ubicación del objeto, pero sacudió su cabeza. Debía de enfocarse en la situación que tenía entre manos. Retiró con cuidado las llaves, apretando el botón de quitar el seguro. Un carro color azul metálico marca FIAT ONE parpadeó en ese instante. Procurando no tirarla, se encaminó al carro para poder llevarla a un lugar tranquilo y que pudiera descansar.

Sin saber las consecuencias que traería tal acción.


	19. Chapter 19

¿Por qué estaba soportando eso?

Realmente no entendía por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias en cuidar a alguien que no era absolutamente nada para ella.

Sin importar cuantas veces ese pensamiento diera vueltas en su cabeza, no encontraba una respuesta sólida a la forma en la que actuó en el antro. La vio de reojo, sin apartar por mucho tiempo su vista de la carretera, verificando si se encontraba bien.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la ventana del copiloto, el cinturón de seguridad debidamente colocado en ella y sus extremidades flácidas sobre su muslo; claramente estaba noqueada. Internamente agradecía que no fuera como el típico borracho que causaba problemas o que se ponía a llorar sin razón aparente.

Fijó su vista de nuevo al frente, pensando; buscando alguna clase de excusa o explicación para decirle a sus padres algún motivo para llevar a una persona a su hogar, y para empeorar las cosas: en estado de ebriedad. Gruñó bajo, imaginando la sarta de babosadas que le diría Kai al verla llegar con ella y sobre todo por lo hermosa que era.

El viaje fue corto, no había nada de tráfico debido a lo tarde que era. Se estacionó frente al Gym, notando que las luces estaban apagadas.

Raro.

Bajó rápido del carro, acomodando su mochila al hombro para después dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta, sujetando a su maestra de los hombros para que no se lastimara. Le quitó el cinturón y, con algo de dificultad, la sacó apoyándola en su costado mientras se aseguraba que el carro estuviera debidamente cerrado.

\- Vamos, miss. Ayúdeme un poco. – le ordenó, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros para sostenerla.

Su única respuesta fue una especie de gruñido o queja, no estaba muy segura, pero al parecer le llegó el mensaje porque empezó a medio caminar a su lado. Con dificultad, abrió la puerta y atravesaron el oscuro gimnasio. Conociendo el recorrido de memoria, no fue problema para ella encaminarse a donde se encontraba la puerta para ir arriba, pero estuvo en más de una ocasión a punto de caer debido a su acompañante.

Las escaleras fue lo más complicado, ya que la señorita Winters no quería seguir ayudándola. Suspiró, cargándola para así subir más rápido. Todo estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad, ni siquiera los ladridos de Olaf al darle la bienvenida como normalmente lo hacía eran presentes, ni la presencia de Gerda o Kai podía verse en ninguna parte.

Realmente era muy raro.

\- No me… baño…

La escuchó decir algo, pero con esas oraciones incompletas y en voz baja no entendió nada, hasta que la vio llevar su mano para cubrir su boca es que comprendió que iba a suceder. Corrió directo al baño, acercándola al retrete justo a tiempo para verla devolver todo lo que había tomado esa noche.

No pudo evitar arrugar su nariz, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no estar presenciando ese momento, pero no dejaría que por ese rato de incomodidad algo le pasara mientras no estaba cuidándola. Le sujetó el cabello, sobando su espalda suavemente evitando mirar hacia el desastre intestinal.

Estuvo un tiempo así, escuchándola quejarse por el malestar e incomodidad de la acción, hasta que por fin las arcadas terminaron. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor, su pelo se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al esfuerzo que hizo. Imaginando el detestable sabor que debía de tener, le ordenó que se enjuagara la boca con un poco de pasta dental.

Aún seguía ebria, pero tal vez debido a que expulsó la mayoría del líquido que mantenía en su cuerpo, parecía haber cobrado un poco de lucidez; pero solamente un poco. Con dificultad siguió la orden que le dio con movimientos torpes y lentos. Cuando terminó, Anna la guió hasta su cuarto, ayudándola a que caminara bien y no muriera al dar un paso en falso.

La sentó en su cama, manteniendo un ojo en ella al verla tambalearse un poco. Con cuidado le quitó sus zapatillas, imaginando la tortura que debía de tener al pasar tanto tiempo usándolos. Viendo como el sudor se deslizaba por su piel, cruzó por su mente que se diera un baño, pero sería peligroso que lo hiciera sola y no había ninguna posibilidad de que Anna le ayudara a bañarse.

Sin más, se levantó y fue a su armario, buscando algo que pudiera darle a usar de mientras. Buscó entre sus cajones algo que fuera cómodo para ella, pasando de alguna playera de Spider-man a otra del traje del Capitán América; pero toda su ropa era o demasiado grande o tendría que forcejear para ponérselo. Quería algo fácil de poner y no tener que invadir mucho su espacio personal. Sacó un short corto de entrenamiento, y al parecer tendría que pedirle prestado una de las camisas de Kai.

\- Ok, Miss. Tome esto, para que pueda cambiarse y dormir a gusto sin su vestido. Solo iré un momento afuera por una camisa para que ya pueda descansar. – habló, procurando que su voz fuera clara y entendible para la mayor.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual le preocupó un poco. Alzó su vista, topándose con esos orbes zafiro viéndola fijamente. Había algo en su vista, algo que le hizo sentir nerviosa y que un extraño escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda.

A pesar de que su cuarto estaba en penumbras, la luz del baño se filtraba por la puerta iluminando ligeramente el lugar, haciéndole posible ver su rostro. Sus ojos parecían tener un brillo en ellos, uno que no podía describir pero que le hacía sentir su interior vibrar, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y respiraba de forma irregular y pesada.

Se quedó petrificada, observando ese hermoso rostro con detenimiento. Sus ojos recorrían con lentitud cada centímetro de su sedosa piel, deleitando a sus pupilas con la imagen de ella, deteniéndose en sus labios que atraían su vista como si de un imán se tratase. Se veían tan suaves, apetecibles, tan deseables que, por un fugaz momento, la idea de acercarse y besarlos pasó por su mente. Estaba a punto de alejar su vista ante tal pensamiento, de terminar con eso de una vez, cuando vio como su lengua se asomó y lamió lentamente su labio inferior.

\- Anna… - su voz sonaba ronca, en un tono bajo pero cargado de algo que Anna no entendía pero que hizo a su corazón comenzar a latir desbocado.

Sin más, se levantó de prisa y salió al pasillo quedando de pie ahí, dejando a la mayor en su cuarto sin decirle nada. Sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente, su cuerpo vibrar de pies a cabeza, su boca estaba extrañamente seca y su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Nunca había visto a la Señorita Winters comportarse de esa forma, y mucho menos hablar con ese tono de voz tan… ¿suave? No sabía siquiera cómo nombrarlo, pero que claramente estaba ahí hace un momento. Hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la incomodidad que tenía en su entrepierna. Bajó la vista, viendo como su pantalón formaba un notable bulto en esa área.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué ahora? No tenía tiempo para darse un baño en ese momento, y todavía faltaba que le entregara una camisa a su invitada para que pudiera dormir. No le tomó importancia, ignorando el dolor que sentía al moverse. Entró a la habitación de sus padres, caminando directo al armario para sacar la primera camisa que encontró.

Una vez en su posesión, regresó a su habitación con la vista clavada en el piso. Se encaminó a donde estaba sentada la mayor y solo le extendió la playera. Esperó unos segundos a que tomara la prenda, pero nada pasaba, hasta que unas frías manos la tomaron de la muñeca y la jalaron con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostada en su cama, con la otra persona sentada en su regazo y besándola insistentemente. Sentía esos fríos labios moverse sobres los suyos, tratando de hacerle seguir su ritmo. Anna se quedó en blanco, parecía no entender que estaba pasando hasta que una mordida en su labio inferior y una lengua introduciéndose en su boca la hicieron reaccionar.

El sabor de menta combinado con el alcohol danzaba en su aliento. No, eso no estaba bien, no en el nivel de intoxicación que tenía. Sería estarse aprovechando de alguien que no tenía consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y más importante, de a quién se lo estaba haciendo.

Trató de quitársela de encima, de decirle que parara y se alejara, pero esos labios y lengua seguían demandando su atención. Dios, ¿cómo algo tan equivocado y prohibido podía sentirse tan bien? Escuchó como ahogaba un gemido en su boca al sentirla mover su cadera justo donde estaba el bulto en su pantalón.

No pudo aguantar más...

Respondió al beso con la misma ferocidad, saboreando de esos labios que minutos antes anhelaba por besar, entablando una batalla con su lengua en busca de dominar a la otra. Sus manos viajaron a su cuerpo, descubriendo su piel desnuda y sin rastro alguno del vestido.

Suavemente acarició su sedosa y blanquecina piel, rasguñándola ligeramente en el proceso, haciéndola erizarse bajo su tacto y un gemido gutural emerger de ella. Sonrió en el beso, no pudiendo evitar el sentir cierto grado de satisfacción con eso. No duró demasiado, ya que una fuerte embestida la hizo gemir a ella en su lugar.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sujetándola de la cadera para aplicar más fuerza al movimiento. Escuchó una suave risa sobre ella al tiempo que mordía suavemente su cuello, haciéndola soltar un ligero jadeo. Sintió como se alejaba de ella lentamente, sus manos sobre su estomago de soporte.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, sin saber cuándo exactamente los había cerrado, y su aliento escapó de sus pulmones ante la vista que presenció. Su maestra estaba sentada sobre ella, su cabello era una cascada de rubio platinado detrás de su espalda, con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. No pudo más que admirarla, ver su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, esos erectos pezones clamando por ser atendidos.

Intentó tragar saliva, sintiendo de pronto su boca tan seca como un desierto. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué tenía que hacer a continuación, pero la molestia que anteriormente tenía ahora era insoportable. Su pantalón la estaba lastimando de tan apretado que estaba, dándose cuenta que su miembro estaba completamente erecto en su interior.

La vio sonreír, una sonrisa sensual y cargada de deseo en todo su esplendor. Agarró las manos que estaban en su cadera y comenzó a subirlas lentamente por su cuerpo. Anna respiraba agitada, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sus manos sentían una especie de hormigueo al deslizarse por su piel.

La fue guiando por su vientre, su cintura, sus costados hasta que las posicionó sobre su pecho, incitándola a dar un suave apretón que la hizo lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir en voz alta. Anna quedó maravillada de la textura bajo su palma; de lo suave, firmes y de buen tamaño que eran sus pechos. Los acarició lento, sintiendo como sus pezones giraban en la palma de su mano, para después darles un fuerte apretón.

\- Ahh… Anna…

Gimió su nombre, como pidiéndole algo urgentemente, rogando por darle la ansiada liberación. Empezó a mover su cadera sobre la ropa, aplicando la fuerza necesaria mientras soltaba una serie de gemidos. Anna no pudo evitar que su cadera se moviera a su ritmo, aplicando la presión adecuada a sus pechos y pellizcando suavemente sus pezones.

Eso solo provocó que se moviera con mayor insistencia, expresando su placer al cielo mientras apretaba sus manos sobre las de Anna para aumentar la presión. Se movía con insistencia, con urgencia, con desespero hasta que, de pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar quedándose completamente quieta en su regazo.

\- ¡Oh Dios, Anna..! ¡ANNA!

Pasaron los segundos, viendo su cuerpo estremecerse de vez en cuando mientras disfruta de la euforia que cursaba su ser hasta que se acostó sobre el pecho de Anna, ocultando su rostro en su cuello respirando agitadamente, recuperándose de lo que pareció ser un orgasmo.

Estuvieron de esa forma, con la mayor descansando sobre su pecho y Anna sintiendo cada vez mas incomodidad y dolor en su entrepierna en aumento. Quería moverse, quería terminar con ese malestar que la estaba volviendo loca. Lo podía sentir palpitar, demandando ser liberado y terminar con lo que sea que deseara para saciarse.

\- ¿M-miss? ¿Señorita Winters? – habló, en voz baja, tratando de hacerle saber lo que quería y que la sacara de su sufrimiento.

Pero toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue un suave ronquido cerca de su oído y la respiración cálida y lenta en contra de su cuello. Estaba dormida, se había quedado dormida justo después de su momento de libertad dejándola a ella con el asta en alto.

Gruñó un poco, resignándose a quedar a medias. Suavemente; la acostó en la cama, le puso la camisa y la acomodó para que siguiera durmiendo apropiadamente. Queriendo terminar con su sufrimiento lo más rápido posible, fue a su ropero y agarró lo primero que encontró para después entrar al baño.

Se desvistió a toda velocidad, queriendo finalizar con eso de una vez por todas. Abrió la regadera, sin molestarse a abrir el agua caliente y se metió bajo la lluvia de agua. Esperó; esperó varios minutos a que el agua fría hiciera su efecto de costumbre, pero al pasar 10 minutos y no ver ningún cambio, no le quedó de otra más que tomar acción.

Dudando, lo tomó entre su mano, sintiendo lo duro y caliente que estaba ante el tacto frío de su piel debido al agua que recorría su cuerpo. Lo sintió palpitar, su respiración siendo irregular y pesada por la simple acción. Comenzó a mover su mano, cerrando sus ojos para evitar ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mente se vio inundada de imágenes de su maestra.

De su piel, la forma en la que se movía encima suyo, de la forma tan sensual y erótica que sonaba su voz y esa forma tan demandante y llena de éxtasis en la que dijo su nombre al llegar al pináculo de placer.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su mano moviéndose rápidamente mientras gemidos escapaban de su boca y una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser. No le tomó mucho tiempo terminar, estaba al límite antes de siquiera empezar a hacerlo. Con un gruñido, sintió su vientre contraerse y comenzar a liberar su excitación, liberando una gran cantidad de su esencia en el acto.

Continuó moviendo su mano, tratando de prolongar ese momento tanto como podía, disfrutando de ese fugaz instante en su vida en el cual no sintió ni pensó nada negativo de sí misma. Al estar completamente flácido, lo soltó, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se sujetaba a la pared. Sus piernas temblaban, todo su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente ligero y cansado al mismo tiempo.

Sabía lo que había hecho, no era estúpida en ese tema, pero era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía sin sentir alguna clase de repudio hacia la acción y logrando llegar hasta el final. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que lo que había hecho estuvo bien; que no había nada malo en lo que acababa de experimentar y que era completamente natural.

Terminó de ducharse, se cambió a un short negro y playera del escudo de Superman y se fue a la sala. Miró el sillón, no queriendo realmente pasar el resto de la noche ahí pero no deseando regresar a su cuarto y que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo con su intoxicada visita. Suspiró resignada, entró a su cuarto por el vestido que estaba en el suelo y lavarlo, para después ir al cuarto de sus padres para tomar prestado una almohada y cobija.

Acomodó su improvisada cama lo mejor que pudo y se acostó en ella, con la idea de poder dormir un poco. Pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó viendo el techo, analizando los eventos de hace unas horas. No comprendía qué había pasado en ella para haber reaccionado como lo hizo en el antro al verla en peligro, cuando la vio siendo forzada a algo que no quería hacer y haberlas llevado a lo que sucedido minutos atrás.

El simple hecho de ver las manos de ese hombre en ella, hizo que estallara alguna clase de bomba en su interior. El por qué la había llevado a su casa cuando bien pudieron haber ido a un motel con camas separadas y así cuidarla en un ambiente neutral para ambas. ¿Qué tenía ella que la hizo reaccionar de esa forma? ¿Qué la hizo hacer cosas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada? ¿Qué había en esa mujer que su cuerpo rápidamente se adaptó a su toque como si lo estuviera anhelando toda su vida?

Anna se sentía… tranquila, inusualmente calmada. Sentía una clase de paz interior que no sabía que podía tener. Después de mucho tiempo, sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros que no sabía siquiera que estaba ahí. Cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba por una corriente de entusiasmo y anticipación que no comprendía de dónde venía.

Intentó dormir, pero el sueño jamás llegó a su cuerpo y el sol ya se había alzado por el horizonte. No queriendo perder más el tiempo, y deseando descargar ese golpe de energía que poseía, se levantó a hacer el desayuno. Preparó lo que más le gustaba: hotcakes con chocolate caliente. Para cuando terminó, el sol se había movido bastante de su posición anterior, y su cuerpo aún vibraba de energía almacenada.

Se asomó en su cuarto, verificando que su maestra todavía estuviera dormida. Una vez confirmado eso, entró rápido y sacó su ropa de entrenamiento junto con sus vendas y bajó al gym. Se cambió de ropa, acomodó los guantes en sus manos, vendó sus pies para evitar alguna lesión y amarró su cabello en una coleta. Se tomó unos 5 minutos en calentar y estirar sus extremidades, teniendo especial cuidado para no desgarrarse algún músculo por error.

Terminado eso, se paró frente al saco de box. Cerró sus ojos, controlando su respiración y centrando su mente en lo que debía de hacer. Al abrirlos comenzó con su entrenamiento; puño, codo, patada, rodilla, repite.

Su mente estaba enfocada en sus movimientos, en cada golpe dado correctamente. Estaba en su punto, totalmente concentrada en su cuerpo, movimientos y respiración. Se sentía en su zona segura, en su hogar, al estar frente a ese saco de boxeo y liberar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos de su alma era por lo que esperaba todos los días.

Se detuvo por un momento, sintiendo sus músculos arder de esa forma que tanto le gustaba por el esfuerzo; su respiración era laboriosa mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Intentó controlar su respiración de nuevo, con sus manos empuñadas en su costado y su vista clavada en el centro del saco.

En ese momento que tuvo de descanso, su mente viajó de nuevo a lo ocurrido en el antro, viendo como si estuviera pasando en ese instante la escena que la hizo enfurecer. De nuevo ese golpe de ira y furia explotó en su sistema, deseando con toda su alma haberle hecho sufrir mucho más que solamente un hombro dislocado y unos cuantos golpes. Volvió a lanzar los golpes a su objetivo, descargando ese torrencial de emociones que la embargaron de pronto. Hasta que un ruido a su espalda la hizo detenerse.

Al voltearse, se sorprendió de ver a la Señorita Winters acompañándola, imaginando que dormiría más por la cantidad de alcohol que debió haber consumido. Observó su rostro, sorprendiéndose al verla sonrojarse y sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que miraba cada parte de su cuerpo con una mirada parecida a la de horas atrás.

Cuando habló y le preguntó el motivo de su estancia ahí, Anna no podía creerlo, no podía creer que haya olvidado lo sucedido anoche. Trató de examinarla, averiguando si de verdad no recordaba lo que había pasado o solo estaba fingiendo demencia, pero no encontró nada que le hiciera pensar que estaba mintiendo. No respondió, no sabía realmente qué decir, así que su vista bajó al piso deteniéndose en su muñeca al notar una especie de moretón.

Tomó su mano sin pensarlo, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo con el simple roce de piel con piel pero hizo lo posible por no mostrar emoción alguna. Examinó de cerca la marca, no era nada que haya provocado alguna fractura pero si quedaría el moretón por un tiempo. Sutilmente acarició su piel, teniendo el deseo de poder tocarla con más libertad pero soltando su mano a regañadientes.

Después de decirle que había sido ella quien la cuidó y la trajo ahí, la guió de nuevo arriba para que pudieran desayunar lo que había preparado. Le indicó que tomara asiento mientras pasaba lo que hacía falta. Su cuerpo se erizó al escucharla soltar ese gemido de aprobación al probar el chocolate, haciendo que su mente volara a cuando había hecho exactamente el mismo sonido pero en diferentes situaciones.

Al escuchar su nombre, se le quedó viendo esperando a que continuara con lo que sea que iba a preguntar; explicándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la decisión inmediata que tomó para poder cuidar de ella. Vio como lentamente se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos mostrando gratitud por lo que había hecho y algo más, había algo que no supo nombrar en el fondo de esos ojos zafiro que le hicieron sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

La mano de la mayor sujetó la suya, tensando su cuerpo un momento por el repentino contacto. Su pulgar acariciaba lentamente sus nudillos, dándole esa mirada que hacía sentir su estómago un poco extraño. Estaba asombrada, su cuerpo parecía de verdad aceptar su toque, no tenía ese deseo casi desenfrenado de alejarla. Al contrario, parecía querer un poco más de esa delicada caricia. Sin pensarlo, dio la vuelta a su mano permitiéndose volver a sentir esa aterciopelada piel bajo su toque.

Después de eso, ella intentó sacarle plática, preguntando algunas cosas personales que no estaba preparada para responder. Dio respuestas cortas, no quería hacerla sentir ignorada pero tampoco respondería a lo que no quisiera hacerle saber. Al terminar el desayuno, la vio levantarse y tratar de juntar los platos, como algo automático de hacer para ella, pero Anna la detuvo para hacerlo ella misma.

Empezó a lavar los trastes, no sabiendo qué más hacer o decir. Estaba debatiéndose internamente entre qué hacer y el lavar el plato en su mano, cuando un frío toque en su espalda la hizo congelarse de todo movimiento. Se movía lentamente, delineando lo que sabía era el tatuaje en su espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando recorrió cierta parte de su espalda.

El toque tan suave y delicado con el que trazaba las líneas del tatuaje era algo nuevo para Anna. La escuchó preguntar por la rama, contestando con el nombre correcto de ese magnífico árbol japonés. Por un momento, no solamente sintió sus dedos en la espalda, sino que se había acercado lo suficiente para que su aliento golpeara su piel desnuda, provocándole escalofrió en esa área.

Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando Kai apareció momentos después, haciendo las preguntas que no había considerado como contestar hasta ese momento. ¿Debía de mentir y ocultar su identidad? Parecía ser lo adecuado para no perjudicarla, pero no era la forma de pagarles por su amabilidad de todos esos años.

Recibió la respuesta que estaba imaginando, el tono de desaprobación era evidente en su voz al saber la identidad de la platinada, pero al escuchar los motivos de su presencia y el mandarle un mensaje discreto con la mirada, fue suficiente para que dejara el tema por ahora. Y como cualquier padre, no podía pasar la oportunidad de hacerla quedar en ridículo, más aún con ese comentario de ser abuelo.

La sangre subió tan rápido a su cabeza que le hizo sentir mareada, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzarle un trapo con el que se estaba secando las manos. Sabía que le iba a preguntar por qué había dicho eso Kai, así que sacó el tema de su vestido ya limpio y fue a traerlo para que se lo pusiera. No tardó demasiado en cambiarse, ya con las zapatillas puestas y su cabello ligeramente acomodado.

Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta, al verla a plena luz del día con ese fantástico vestido. Vagamente recordó la forma en la que Kristoff la describió; como una diosa en presencia de simples mortales, con ese vestido acentuando las curvas de su cuerpo y el contraste tan perfecto que hacía el color con su tono de piel y su cabello siendo una cascada rubia platinada bailando en su espalda con cada paso que daba.

Estuvo por poco tiempo después de eso, agradeciéndole por lo de la noche anterior y por el desayuno. Anna solo asintió, acompañándola hasta su carro y después verla partir rumbo a su casa. Quedó viendo por donde se había ido el carro, aun cuando ya no se veía rastros de él a la distancia.

¿Qué debía de hacer a partir de ahora?

Entró de nuevo, buscando en su mochila su celular que desde anoche no lo había checado. Se asustó por un momento de la cantidad de mensajes sin leer y llamadas pérdidas que mostraba su pantalla de inicio. Los mensajes eran de Kai, diciéndole que Olaf estaba en el veterinario porque tenía algo atorado en la garganta mientras que las llamadas eran todas de Gerda.

Ahora sabía por qué nadie le dio la bienvenida anoche.

Iba a guardar de nuevo su celular cuando vibró en su mano en ese instante. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero se acordó de Olaf y nuevamente lo encendió, esperando leer buenas noticias de su querido amigo. Pero el mensaje no venía de Kai o Gerda, ocasionando que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran y sintiera sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Era un solo mensaje, una sola oración el que causó que de pronto se sintiera ansiosa.

_**Dragon:**_

_**Se acerca un evento importante la próxima semana, donde siempre.**_

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE AHORA?! Pasó su mano por su cabello, sintiéndose como león enjaulado sin razón alguna. De pronto tuvo la sensación de las paredes de su cuarto empezar a cerrarse, disminuyendo el espacio y haciéndole sentir asfixiada en ese diminuto entorno. Debía de salir de ahí, tenía que despejar su mente antes de volver a destrozar otro saco de box.

Se arregló; poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado, una camiseta blanca y un hoddie azul marino con el logo de un control de X-box al frente. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, viendo a las personas ir y venir, cada quien en su asunto y solamente enfocados en su andar. Después de una caminata de 30 minutos, llegó a la dirección de la veterinaria que le había mandado Kai.

Entró a Veterinaria Grimm's, encontrando a una mujer quizá un poco mayor que ella, con una bata blanca y cargando un pequeño gatito en sus brazos. Su cabello negro llegaba a su barbilla, de tez clara y labios pintados de rojo.

Su gafete tenía escrito "Blanca Nieves" como nombre. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó por el estado de Olaf. Al parecer, debido a que había estado demasiado ocupada y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo a pasear, se había estresado y comenzó a mordisquear lo que tenía en su camino. Por suerte, llegaron justo a tiempo; de no haberse dado cuenta de su situación, se habría asfixiado.

Le agradeció a la veterinaria, preguntando si podía ver a su amigo por un rato, a lo que Dr. Nieves respondió que no habría ningún problema. Lo vio acostado en su transportadora, con un tubo en su brazo y sus platos de comida y agua a un lado. En cuanto la vio, comenzó a mover su cola pero no se levantó de su lugar.

Anna simplemente sonrió, regañándolo en voz baja por haberse comido lo que no debía y prometiéndole que lo sacaría a pasear en cuanto saliera de ahí. Estuvo con él, acariciando su cabeza y orejas, hablándole de cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente; tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor y olvidara brevemente de las cosas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo ahí, solo fue consciente de que era tarde porque la veterinaria le dijo que estaban por cerrar y que debía de retirarse. No quería irse y dejar a su cachorro solo en ese lugar, pero la Dr. Nieves le aseguró que dentro de unos días estaría como nuevo y tendría el alta para regresar a casa.

De nuevo le agradeció por cuidar a su amigo y emprendió su camino de regreso. Al llegar, pudo notar las luces encendidas en el segundo piso, diciéndole que sus padres habían regresado. Subió las escaleras con calma, escuchándolos hablar y reír de algo como todos los días. Los saludó caminando a su cuarto, se sentía exhausta por la falta de sueño. Minutos después, unos suaves toques en su puerta llamaron su atención.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Puedes venir a la sala un momento? – escuchó la voz de Gerda detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

\- En un momento iré.

Sus pasos alejándose fue su única confirmación de que la había escuchado. Se puso el primer pans y camiseta que encontró y salió para ver qué pasaba. Kai la estaba esperando sentado en el sillón, con una taza de café en sus manos, sonriendo cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo.

\- _Ven, Anna. Siéntate conmigo. _– dijo, palmeando al lado de él para que tomara asiento.

Anna obedeció, juntando sus manos, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. Kai bebió de su taza, sin decir nada más, solo el ruido que se escuchaba en la cocina era todo lo que podías oír. Tomó la taza con ambas manos, bajando la mirada y viendo el contenido dentro cuando empezó a hablar. Hablaron, como lo hacían de vez en cuando, contando lo que habían hecho en su día.

La tensión que tenía al principio fue desapareciendo, remplazado por un aire relajado y familiar entre ellos; riendo y bromeando como lo habían hecho incontables veces desde que era una niña. Hasta que las risas lentamente pararon, dejándolos en un cómodo silencio que pronto se vio interrumpido por la voz de Kai.

\- _Dime realmente que estaba haciendo la Señorita Winters aquí anoche. _– demandó con suavidad, aun cuando su voz sonaba calmada podía sentir el significado en esa oración.

\- Te lo dije antes; hubo un problema en el antro y ella no podía estar sola en su estado de ebriedad, no sé dónde vive y la única opción en la que pensé fue en traerla aquí para cuidarla. – contestó, resumiendo la situación, procurando que tanto su voz como su expresión revelaran nada.

Lo escuchó murmurar bajo, como si estuviera analizando lo que acababa de escuchar con lo que presencio. Anna mantenía su vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas, dándole tiempo a que estudiara la inusual situación que tuvo que pasar anoche. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio alzar la vista, mirándola intensamente, estudiando su expresión para lo que tenía pensado decir.

\- _Anna, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras sin temor alguno, ¿verdad?_ – volvió a preguntar, sonando comprensivo y con algo de duda.

Anna sabía eso, sabía que podía contarle lo que sea a ellos sin tener miedo alguno de lo que podrían pensar o creer de ella. Sabía con certeza que, fuera lo que fuese que quisiera contarles, ellos seguirían amándola de la misma forma; que nada cambiaría sin importar lo que les contara. Pero hay ocasiones, momentos en la vida en los que sin importar que tan cercano o querido sea alguien, que uno guarda secretos que nadie imagina; secretos que nunca han visto la luz del día y que posiblemente jamás lo haría.

Este era uno de esos días.

\- Lo sé, papá. – confirmó, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, a la cual Kai devolvió.

\- _¿Pasó algo entre la Señorita Winters y tu anoche?_ – y ahí estaba, la pregunta que estaba deseando jamás llegara.

Su mente regresó a lo sucedido anoche, a lo que había transcurrido entre ellas dos de forma tan inesperada y surrealista, que jamás en la vida creyó que sería la protagonista de tal situación de telenovela. Disimuladamente tragó saliva, cuadró sus hombros y miró de frente a su padre, intentando transmitir toda la seguridad que poseía en ella.

\- Nada pasó entre ella y yo. – confirmó, asombrándose momentáneamente de que su voz sonara convincente cuando ella misma dudaba de ello.

Estaba analizando su rostro, buscando en lo más profundo de su mirada, asegurándose de que fuera cierto lo que ella acababa de proclamar en voz alta. Pasaron unos eternos segundos, hasta que pareció estar completamente convencido de lo que encontró en su rostro era la verdad de lo sucedido. Lo escuchó reír un poco, para después levantarse y revolver un poco su cabello con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- _Me sorprende que pudieras contenerte tanto. No cualquiera tiene ese poder de autocontrol al estar con una hermosa mujer en ese tipo de situación. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, hubiera tomado ventaja del momento._ – se acercó un poco a su oído, susurrando lo siguiente. – _Estoy orgulloso de ti._

Dicho eso, siguió su camino a la cocina, dejándola con una presión en el pecho por las palabras. No las merecía, no era merecedora de tal sentimiento. Había hecho justamente eso, se había aprovechado de alguien que no tenía control de su cuerpo ni su mente y había hecho algo horrible.

'_Lo siento.'_

Se levantó del sofá, deseándoles buenas noches a sus padres para ir a encerrarse en su cuarto. El resto del fin de semana fue lento, sintiendo cada vez más culpable por lo que había pasado y preocupación por la salud de Olaf. No había dormido bien, y el poco sueño que lograba conciliar estaba lleno de sueños donde su maestra era la protagonista principal. Donde ella no se quedaba dormida encima suyo, sino que su mente hacía volar su imaginación provocando que amaneciera con una erección y tuviera que encargarse de eso en su habitación.

El lunes llegó como siempre, iba y venía de sus clases como todos los días; nada nuevo en su rutina. Se tomaba su tiempo antes y después del gym, y como ya era habitual, llegó unos minutos tarde a la clase. Sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta para hacer saber su presencia, la maestra le hizo una seña con mano para que entrara, con su vista fija en los documentos de su escritorio.

La clase pasó extrañamente rápido, su vista se fijaba en ella de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos siendo atraídos por su presencia como imanes, hasta que de pronto ella anunció el final de la clase.

Anna tenía sus dudas de si recordaba o no. A algunas personas les pasa que, al tomar demasiado, no recuerdan mucho al día siguiente pero van recuperando conforme pasan los días. La observó un rato, viendo como respondía a lo que sea que sus compañeros le estuvieran preguntando. Y como si estuviera leyendo su mente, sus miradas se toparon por un momento, haciéndole sentir de nuevo esa sensación graciosa en el estómago.

Fue muy breve el encuentro de sus miradas, ya que ella rápidamente apartó la vista pero pudo ver claramente como su blanquecina piel se tintaba de rosa sobre sus mejillas. No comprendía, ¿había hecho algo para que apartara su vista? ¿Tenía alguna especie de resfriado? Después de todo, estaban a mediados de Octubre, la temperatura empieza a bajar poco a poco en el área.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, recordándole que tenía que ir al restaurante ese día. Guardó sus cosas y salió del salón dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela. Una vez fuera, miró hacia el cielo, respirando profundamente ese fresco aire del lugar. Diciembre estaba a nada de llegar, las calles pronto estarían cubiertas de nieve blanca y podría jugar con Olaf sin problema.

Se colocó sus audífonos y dio "play" a su lista de reproducción, comenzando su camino hacia donde sabía estaba el restaurante, disfrutando de la canción y la letra que ahogaba el sonido externo. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo; estaban a mediados de octubre, lo que significaba una cosa para la escuela y sus alumnos.

\- Halloween…


End file.
